Doble moral
by Iced Fenix
Summary: Es 31 de octubre y ninguno sabe qué hacer para divertirse en Halloween. "¿Por qué no nos divertimos haciendo lo típico de estas fechas?" preguntó Isabelle. Alec ni siquiera se quedó a escuchar el resto de lo que prometía ser una malísima idea.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola!**  
><strong>Soy Ice, la autora de la cosa rara que os disponéis a leer.<br>Me gustaría poder decir que es mi primer fic, pero ni esa excusa puedo poner ya. Cachís...**  
><strong>En fin.<strong>  
><strong>Si finalmente os animáis a darle una oportunidad a este fic, más abajito pondré los detalles de las actualizaciones y demás.<strong>

**¡Nos leemos!**

_**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

**Este fic va dedicado a MERRY WEATHER H por hacerme el mejor regalo del mundo.**  
><strong>Te adoro.<strong>

* * *

><p>—Los cuentos de hadas no son verdad. Los vampiros no son reales. Los hombres lobo no son más que viejas leyendas. Los brujos no son más que humanos farsantes que quieren sacarte el dinero.<p>

El grupo al completo rodó los ojos mientras cada uno seguía a lo suyo. Simon, cansado de ellos pero todavía sin rendirse, continuó:

—Los ángeles son seres divinos que habitan en los cielos y nos protegen desde arriba.

—Como no cierre la boca voy a acabar cerrándosela yo de un guantazo —Gruñó el mayor de todos ellos, Jace, mientras completaba su parte del pentagrama.

Clary, la pequeña pelirroja, intentó apaciguar a su novio, pero éste no quería ceder. Bastante con que había dejado que el estúpido amigo de su chica fuese con ellos ¡no iba a aguantar sus tonterías!

—Los demonios provienen de los ángeles caídos y viven en los múltiples infiernos, desde donde atormentan a los humanos —Prosiguió el castaño ignorando al estúpido rubio que le había robado a la chica de la que llevaba años enamorado.

Isabelle, que había estado terminando lo que le tocaba, se incorporó y alejó unos cuantos pasos para tener una buena perspectiva del elaborado pentagrama invertido. Ella sonrió con satisfacción y subió sus manos hasta su cabeza para soltar el pasador que había estado sujetando su cabello para evitar que se ensuciase con las cenizas del ritual.

—Simon, en serio, ¿Por qué no te has quedado con Alec si esto te parece tan absurdo?

El aludido pegó un respingo y salió de una de las cada vez más frecuentes ensoñaciones en las que se sumergía cuando veía a la morena. Se enfadó consigo mismo por ello. Él llevaba toda la vida enamorado de Clary, y ninguna diosa de ojos oscuros y piel de porcelana podría cambiar eso.

—Porque le necesitábamos —Añadió Isabelle mientras se reunía con ellos —Necesitamos a cinco personas para el ritual, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Vale! —Exclamó triunfalmente el rubio mientras se levantaba al mismo tiempo que su prima Cecily y se reunía con el resto —¡Portal al abismo terminado! ¿Qué toca ahora?

* * *

><p>"Los humanos son seres curiosos" Pensaba Magnus mientras se despertaba de su pequeño letargo al sentir la llamada inconfundible de una invocación "Saben lo que somos y lo que hacemos, pero siguen llamándonos a su hogar simplemente porque son demasiado arrogantes como para creer en nuestra existencia y se lo toman como un juego. Ellos deben ser los seres supremos y no cabe en sus diminutas mentalidades que en realidad no son más que juguetes en manos de seres mucho mayores"<p>

Él nunca haría daño a un pobre e indefenso humano, no era su estilo. Aunque estos le habían despertado y a Magnus no le gustaba que le molestaran cuando dormía. Odiaba no estar perfecto, y seguro que haber descansado tan poco le dejaría ojeras. Sí… se saciaría con ellos antes de marcharse…

Un pensamiento infantil, tal vez; y más teniendo en cuenta sus ochocientos años de antigüedad. Después de todo, alimentarse de un Invocador le saturaba muchísimo más que cuando simplemente salía de caza. Pero no… no es bonito que te obliguen a abandonar tu cómoda cama así porque sí.

"Habéis invocado al íncubo equivocado, criaturas".

* * *

><p>—¡Joder!, ¡Joder, joder, joder!<p>

—Madre mía.

—Imposible…

—Os dije que mi hermano también lo había conseguido —Se regocijó Cecily mientras su primo tiraba de ella, Clary e Isabelle a su espalda para tratar de protegerlas.

Curiosamente el único que no parecía asustado era el único que se había opuesto al estúpido plan de Isabelle desde el principio. Simon, con paso lento pero seguro, se fue acercando al ser que estaba sentado al estilo indio en el centro del maldito dibujito que nunca deberían haber hecho.

—Demonio, ¿puedes entenderme?

El demonio, de piel color canela y cabello de brillantes colores, soltó una risita divertida mientras alzaba sus ojos gatunos.

—Hacía más de cincuenta años mortales que nadie me invocaba ¿Y tenía que hacerlo una criatura tan simple como tú?

Isabelle y Cecily lanzaron un chillido encantado al unísono mientras ambas lograban sobrepasar la protección de Jace y se acercaban hasta Simon y el demonio.

—¡Por el Ángel!¡Habla! —Exclamó con felicidad la morena de ojos azules.

El ser extraño se quedó mirándolas a ambas con una expresión de pura lujuria mientras una sonrisa enorme se extendía por su rostro.

—Esto ya me gusta más.

* * *

><p>Magnus miró con curiosidad todo lo que le rodeaba. Hacía menos de siete días en tiempo mortal que había estado en el mundo humano para alimentarse, pero igualmente era muy curioso observar la casa de uno de ellos con tranquilidad. Normalmente las prisas y el desenfreno sexual le hacían olvidarse de contemplar la decoración, que en este hogar, por cierto, era exquisita.<p>

—Tu hermano va a matarnos como sepa lo que hemos hecho —Le susurró la pelirroja en miniatura al rubio de bote.

Llevaban todo el trayecto en coche hasta Brooklyn susurrando y cuchicheando entre ellos.

"Como si no pudiera oírlos".

Cuatro de los cinco pares de ojos estaban constantemente clavados en él. Magnus buscó con la mirada a la morena de ojos oscuros, a la que halló unos metros más allá, apoyada sobre la isla de la cocina, hablando por teléfono con alguien que parecía ponerla de mal humor. Finalmente colgó y se unió al resto.

—Alec volverá mañana por la mañana, así que acabemos esto cuanto antes.

Cinco para elegir no estaba nada mal. Aunque ya podía descartar al rubito con cara prepotente (atractivo, pero no de su tipo), al castaño de gafas (podría ser curioso, pero había opciones mejores) y a la pelirroja (que le recordaba tanto a una niña que realmente dudaba de que tuviese siquiera quince años). Dos morenas preciosas, entonces.

—¿Cómo podemos devolverte a tu plano, demonio? —Le preguntó aquel al que todos llamaban Jace.

Magnus sonrió enseñando todos los dientes mientras clavaba sus ojos en el rubio impertinente.

—Adivina.

Decirles sus condiciones a los humanos siempre era lo más divertido. O bueno: casi.

* * *

><p>—¿Tienes idea de lo que nos hará Alec cuando se entere de esto? —Dijo Jace con enfado —No podemos simplemente entregarle a uno de nosotros porque sí.<p>

—¿Y por qué no? —Le rebatió Isabelle. Los dos chicos la miraron con la boca abierta mientras ella seguía hablando como si nada —Solo necesita tener sexo con uno de nosotros y podrá volver a su casa, ¿No? No es como si tuviésemos que sacrificarnos o algo así. ¡Vamos! ¡Es super sexy! Yo-

—No vas a ser tú —La cortó Jace antes de que pudiese siquiera proponerlo —¿Quieres que Alec me mate?

—Alec no tendría ni que enterarse de nada si dejamos de discutir y pasamos a la acción —Contraatacó ella.

Cecily y Clary seguían la pelea con atención, cada una rogando por no ser la escogida ya que sus corazones estaban ocupados y no sería correcto. Simon, mientras tanto, apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que no sentía celos de aquel ser maligno por ser capaz de atraer a la magnífica Isabelle.

* * *

><p>Magnus calculaba que no le haría falta alimentarse hasta dentro de tres días, por lo que no le importaba que de momento sus Invocadores se dedicasen a pelear entre ellos. Quizás hubiese sido conveniente que les dijese que no tenía por qué ser ninguno de ellos y que podían elegir entre todos a alguien de fuera, pero eso le hubiese quitado toda la diversión al asunto.<p>

Abrió la puerta de la pulcra habitación de invitados donde le habían indicado que descansase y salió al pasillo. Lo había olido. _Ese_ olor…

—¿¡Pero cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no vas a ser tú!? —Escuchó el grito desde el salón mientras seguía avanzando por la casa.

Magnus sonrió para sus adentros. Si su hambre se presentaba daría igual lo que ellos hubiesen decidido, y eso sin contar con el factor "invocación", que triplicaba sus ansias de sexo. Como tardasen más de tres días…

Al fin llegó a la puerta de la habitación que contenía _aquel_ olor que había percibido cuando pasaba. Su mano tembló al tocar el pomo, pero finalmente abrió la puerta de par en par y se internó en el cuarto. Olor… _ese_ olor… Su hambre creció de forma desorbitada mientras la fragancia lo envolvía y tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a salir de allí si no quería abalanzarse contra los débiles humanos que estaban unas estancias más allá y violarlos contra su voluntad.

_Ese_ olor.

El humano dueño de _aquella_ fragancia no estaba allí, eso podía asegurarlo; pero aquella era su habitación y tarde o temprano tendría que volver.

Magnus gimió mientras se deshacía de su ropa, se tumbaba sobre la cama que sus Invocadores le habían proporcionado y comenzaba a tocarse a sí mismo con el simple recuerdo de _ese_ olor. Aquel humano de fragancia tan deliciosa volvería. Y él estaría esperándolo.

"Mío".

* * *

><p><strong>Detallitos:<strong>

**-Este fic lo actualizaré cada semana, específicamente los sábados por la tarde o domingos por la mañana (hora española).**  
><strong>Me gusta actualizar semanalmente, pero voy a tener muy poco tiempo porque vuelvo al trabajo y a los estudios. Si en las próximas semanas veo que no puedo seguir el ritmo os avisaré.<strong>

**-Las personas que hayan leído mi anterior fic saben que me gusta hacer capítulos largos. Sí, bueno: este fic no tendrá muchos capítulos (calculo que 14), ni dichos capítulos serán demasiado largos (no tan cortos como este, eso sí xD)**

**-Como siempre: el fic está totalmente planeado, por lo que nada de retrasos por "falta de inspiración"**

**-Si veis que no he actualizado ninguno de los días que he dicho: pasaos por mi perfil y mirad arriba del todo, donde explicaré los posibles motivos. Aunque intentaré no hacerlo porque odio faltar a mi palabra xD**

**-Mis notas de autor suelen ser kilométricas y eso puede aburrir mucho. A partir de ahora las cosas importantes solo las pondré al principio del capítulo y dejaré este hueco para mis desvaríos semanales.**

**-No exijo reviews ni nunca lo haré porque es algo que no soporto. Eso sí: me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos (buenas o malas críticas. Mientras sea con respeto, podéis decirme de todo) y siempre los contestaré.**

**-Amo los argumentos cliché.**

**-No os aburro más xD**

**¡Hasta la semana que viene!**


	2. 1A

**¡Hola!**  
><strong>La semana pasada comenté que hoy diría si podría seguir un ritmo semanal a la hora de actualizar, y de momento me alegra decir que sí que podré. Igualmente las clases acaban de comenzar y todavía no está muy claro, pero por lo menos durante unas cuantas semanas podré hacerlo.<strong>  
><strong>En fin, ¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!<strong>

_**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

* * *

><p>—¿Qué quería tu hermana?<p>

Alec, que miraba la pantalla de su teléfono móvil con el ceño fruncido, levantó la vista y la clavó en la del primo de su hermano.

—¿Puedes acercarme hasta mi casa? Creo que la han vuelto a liar.

* * *

><p>Magnus miraba alternativamente a una y otra morena intentando concentrarse en la dura decisión que tenía por delante.<p>

—Clary, Izzy y mi prima están fuera de toda decisión. Como vuelvas siquiera a insinuar que-

La de ojos oscuros era mucho más de su tipo; una chica descarada, con un excelente estilo de la moda y un brillo malicioso en la mirada. Pero la otra, pese a parecer mucho más descuidada a la hora de atender su aspecto, tenía los ojos azules. Pelo negro y ojos azules era su combinación favorita desde hacía por lo menos cinco siglos.

—¿Y pretendes que sea yo? El tinte te afecta al cerebro, imbécil.

—Eres el único soltero, idiota desconsiderado. Y soy rubio natural, sólo para que conste.

Y luego estaba _el_ olor. _Aquel_ olor. ¿Dónde demonios estaría el humano al que pertenecía? ¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO LO TENÍA YA EN SUS MANOS?!

—Pues también podrías hacerlo tú, que no sé yo por qué no te ofreces cuando eres el que se niega a barajar las posibilidades de las demás.

—¿Pretendes que deje que aquel —Dijo señalando al demonio. —súcubo infernal —Magnus rodó los ojos. Aquel humano era realmente ignorante e insufrible. —toque a mi hermana, mi prima o mi novia? ¿Eres retrasado?

—¿Tú ves que tenga tetas? Los súcubos son los demonios sexuales hembra, idiota.

El íncubo de rasgos asiáticos volvió a prestar atención a las dos preciosidades frente a él, que parecían ávidas de conocimiento. Él, sin embargo, estaba necesitado de otro tipo de cosa.

Maldito fuese _aquel_ olor. Maldito e irresistible.

Como al día siguiente no hubiese aparecido el humano al que pertenecía…

—¿Hay muchos como tú? —¿Como él? ¡Él era el magnífico Magnus Bane! Claro que no había nadie como él. —¿Tienes familia?

—Nosotros no tenemos familia. No como las vuestras, al menos.

No existía algo como un papá íncubo y una mamá súcubo felices y contentos criando a su retoño.

—¿No tenéis padres? ¿Y de dónde salís? —Preguntó la curiosa…eh… ¿Isabella?

—Fuimos humanos una vez.

Ambas le miraron con la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Un humano puede transformarse en un demonio?

—No hay que generalizar. Yo hablaba de los súcubos e íncubos, pero hay infinidad de razas de demonios y cada una tiene sus costumbres, características, jerarquías…

—Bueno, que sí, que vale ¡pero tú sí fuiste humano! —Alzó la voz la joven de ojos oscuros. Aunque tampoco es que eso ayudase a acallar el ruido de los gritos que se estaban pegando los otros dos —¿Yo podría ser como tú? ¿Mantenerme joven eternamente simplemente a cambio de alimentarme cada cierto tiempo de la energía vital de otro mediante el sexo? ¡Sería como si me tocase la lotería!

—No es tan sencillo. Solo determinados humanos pueden llegar a transformarse.

—¿Qué tipo de humanos? —Preguntó la de ojos azules.

—Pues aquellos que nosotros denominamos "Candidatos". Verás-

El ruido de un fuerte portazo sobresaltó a Magnus y sus dos acompañantes. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

—¡Y ahora va y se marcha enfadada!

—¿Y te extraña? —La morena nº1 se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hasta el rubio y el castaño y les pegó sendas collejas a ambos —Sois unos imbéciles y no comprendo ni cómo os soporta.

—Ni yo sé por qué te soporta Gabriel a ti —Murmuró Jace, ganándose otra colleja.

Magnus no podía aguantar más. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba tanto tiempo entre mortales, y de verdad que trataba de pasárselo bien y disfrutar de la experiencia todo lo posible, pero _ése_ olor…

—¿Y por qué no salimos a la calle a dar una vuelta? —Lejos. Todo lo lejos que fuese posible de la tentación que amenazaba con desquiciarle.

—¿Dar una vuelta? —Preguntaron Míster Creído y el Capitán Friki al unísono. Magnus se asombró al darse cuenta de que por una vez habían coincidido en algo. A ellos también pareció sorprenderles.

—¡Eso es fantástico! —Exclamó emocionada la morena nº2 —¡Vayámonos de compras!

¿Compras?

...

Isabelle es una humana magnífica. Divertida, enérgica, con una habilidad impresionante para encontrar excelentes prendas de ropa en cualquier tienda… Hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien y disfrutaba tanto sin sexo de por medio. Lamentablemente había comenzado a pensar en Isabelle como en una amiga y su atractivo de "ese tipo" había desaparecido. Bueno: Cecily tampoco estaba mal. Nada mal, a decir verdad.

Y luego estaban los otros dos, que seguían discutiendo mientras los seguían de tienda en tienda. Ahora que la pelirroja había desaparecido parecía ser la ojiazul la encargada de intentar mantener la paz. Magnus sintió tanta lástima por ella que casi renuncia a las horas de compras con Isabelle. Casi.

—¿Magnus?

El aludido se giró pensando que alguno de sus Invocadores quería tocarle las narices haciéndole más preguntitas. El íncubo comenzaba a pensar que quizá fuese buena idea contarles de una vez que no hacía falta que fuese ninguno de ellos quien se acostase con él y que podrían llegar a un acuerdo. Para que se callasen, más que nada.

Imposible.

—¿James?

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo otro íncubo rondando por un centro comercial de Nueva York?

* * *

><p>Alec y Will llegaron al piso que compartían el primero e Isabelle poco después de que el resto del grupo se hubiese marchado.<p>

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? Le dije que la recogería aquí. Maldita mocosa insoportable…

Alec se encogió de hombros y se echó sobre su cama. Maldita la hora en la que se le había ocurrido ir a dormir a casa de Will sabiendo que tendría que dormir en la habitación contigua a la de Henry. Aquel inventor chalado se pasaba toda la noche haciendo ruidos y provocando pequeñas explosiones que, pese a ser inofensivas, hacían mucho ruido.

—¿Si vuelve por aquí puedes decirle que coja un taxi y se encuentre con Jem y conmigo donde acordamos? Ya llego tarde.

Alec le dedicó un gesto afirmativo con la mano antes de cerrar definitivamente los ojos y rendirse al sueño. No hay nada como dormir en tu propia cama.

* * *

><p>—¿Le conoces? —Le preguntó Isabelle a James.<p>

¿Ella le conocía a él?

—Isabelle, ¿qué has hecho?

Magnus sabía que había alguien detrás de aquello. Un Candidato era difícil de esconder durante demasiado tiempo y, ciertamente, no parecía que la persona que vivía en aquella casa tuviese quince años. No, al menos, por lo que había entendido al oír refunfuñar a Isabelle sobre _él_. Su hermano. Alexander.

—Alexander —Pronunció el moreno sin poder evitarlo. Hasta su nombre dejaba un regusto exquisito en el paladar.

James, que había estado interrogando a Isabelle, clavó sus normalmente amables ojos en el otro íncubo.

—Ve a buscar a Cecily —Ordenó a la morena.

Isabelle parecía querer replicar algo, pero, tras mirar durante unos segundos a James a los ojos, volvió sobre sus pasos y se marchó con la cabeza bien alta.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—¿Yo? —Preguntó Magnus fingiéndose indignado. —¿Quién es el que ha estado escondiendo a un Candidato a los ojos del resto de nuestra raza? Muy mal, James: las cosas no son así, y lo sabes.

James apretó los puños con fuerza y por primera vez Magnus tuvo miedo de él. James era uno de los antiguos, pero también era el íncubo más amable y más "humano" que había conocido nunca.

—Alec es buena persona, Magnus Bane. Aléjate de él.

—No puedes esconder a un Candidato. Son las reglas.

—¿Crees que eso me importa?

No. Claro que no le importaba. Al fin y al cabo fue James el que salvó a aquella muchacha, Tessa. Pero aquella vez El Consejo se lo dejó pasar debido a su influencia, y Magnus sabía que, incluso entre los demonios, las reglas eran sagradas. Si James volvía a traicionar a su raza…

—Te matarán, James.

El inconfundible jaleo que montaban Simon y Jace al discutir llegó a oídos de Magnus segundos antes de que los cuatro aparecieran por la esquina de la tienda de accesorios que acababan de visitar.

—No te atrevas a tocarle. —Dijo el peliblanco antes de tomar del brazo a una sorprendida Cecily y arrastrarla con él hacia la salida.

Magnus los miró marcharse con atención mientras Isabelle le miraba con curiosidad. James no era así normalmente, ¿por qué tanto ahínco en proteger a Alexander cuando parecía claro que no pensaba alimentarse de él? ¿Se habría vuelto James a enamorar de otro humano?

—¿Magnus?

El íncubo clavó sus gatunos ojos sobre la pelinegra y la miró con atención. Quizá fuese eso. A Magnus no le importaría tener que defender a un humano como Isabelle, ¿sería su hermano igual a ella y por eso había despertado el instinto protector del otro demonio?

* * *

><p>Will estaba a punto de entrar al centro comercial cuando casi se choca de bruces con aquel al que buscaba. O con aquellos, más bien.<p>

—¿La has recogido tú? —Preguntó al ver a Jem agarrando con fuerza la muñeca de su hermana y prácticamente arrastrándola con él. —¿Ha pasado algo?

Jem se relajó completamente al ver a Will y por fin soltó a una ceñuda Cecily.

—Vamos a casa. Tenemos que hablar sobre tu hermana, tus primos, y lo que hicieron ayer por la noche.

El ojiazul rezó al Ángel mentalmente para que su hermana no hubiese hecho la idiotez que él estaba sospechando.

—¿La curiosidad por los de mi raza os viene de serie a todos los humanos o es cosa de tu familia? —Le preguntó Jem mientras iban camino al coche, unos pasos por delante de su hermana.

Mierda.

Will había aprendido demasiado en el último año sobre los demonios sexuales como para siquiera pensar en la remota posibilidad de que todo volviese a la normalidad después de algo así.

—¿Va a por Alec? —Jem asintió con seriedad.

Mierda.

* * *

><p>Básicamente el trayecto en taxi se resumía es discusiones e insultos entre lo que a Magnus le parecían los seres humanos más insoportables que había conocido en sus ochocientos años de vida.<p>

—Divertido, ¿eh? —Comentó Isabelle cuando al fin llegaron al portal del edificio en el que había pasado la noche.

—¿Siempre son así? —La pelinegra comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso mientras Simon y Jace parecían estar comenzando una nueva discusión por ver quién de los dos pagaba al conductor.

—La mayoría de las veces. En otras ocasiones Alec se une a la absurda discusión tratando de defender a Jace y Clary se une para defender a Simon. —Por fin la humana sacó un manojo de llaves y le tendió una en concreto a Magnus —Somos un grupito muy divertido.

—Sí, ya lo veo.

* * *

><p>—¿Isabelle? —Resonó la voz de la pelirroja a través del teléfono. —¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevo media hora intentando contactar contigo y no me cogéis ninguno el teléfono.<p>

—¿Con Jace y Simon en el coche? Ni siquiera era capaz de oír mis propios pensamientos. Como para escuchar el móvil... ¿Por qué demonios te has ido?

—Cállate y escúchame —Apremió Clary. —Es por tu hermano. Está en peligro.

—¿Max? —Jace seguro que no. Simon y él parecían muy ocupados ahora mismo.

—Alec —¿Alec? ¿Se habría perdido en la biblioteca? ¿O quizás había sacado "solo" un notable alto en otro examen? —Acaba de llamarme Cecily. Tenéis problemas.

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta de la casa con lentitud, tratando de no hacer ruido.<p>

_Él_ estaba aquí. _El_ olor se había intensificado de forma drástica y todo su cuerpo había reaccionado al deseo desde que había entrado en el portal del edificio. Ni siquiera fue capaz de percatarse de que se cruzó con otras dos personas en el ascensor mientras ascendía al ático.

Estaba aquí, estaba aquí, estaba aquí.

* * *

><p>—¡¿Y tú le has dado las llaves de casa?! —Gritó Jace.<p>

—¡¿Y yo qué sabía?! —Le devolvió los gritos su hermana. —Él parecía muy normal. Tiene que haber un error.

—¿Error? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que esa cosa salió por arte de magia de un circulito que nosotros dibujamos en el suelo? —Jace sabía que no solo era culpa de Isabelle, pero no podía pararse a pensar en que estaba siendo injusto. No con Alec en peligro. —¡Es un demonio, por el Ángel!

"A Alec no. A Alec no" se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

* * *

><p>Era hermoso.<p>

Todos los Candidatos lo eran, sí (¿cómo no iba a serlo un futuro ser que se alimentaría gracias a su aspecto?), pero él…

O quizás a Magnus le parecía tan hermoso porque nunca antes se había encontrado con uno de su tipo. Puede que su atrayente aroma estuviese obnubilando su mente. El muchacho se removió en sueños y soltó un pequeño ronquido que revolvió todavía más su ya desordenado cabello. No; Magnus lo hubiese encontrado hermoso incluso si no hubiese sido un Candidato.

El ruido de la madera el crujir con violencia estalló en sus oídos, pero él ignoró cualquier cosa que no fuera el ser que tenía delante. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo. Solo dos pasos más y podría acariciar ese hermoso rostro que parecía cincelado por los estúpidos bichitos alados de Dios.

—Hijo de puta —Siseó alguien a su oído antes de que lo agarrasen con fuerza y tirasen de él hacia atrás, en dirección a la puerta.

El ajetreo por fin pareció despertar al pelinegro, que abrió los ojos con sobresalto.

Azules.

—Joder… —Gimió el íncubo antes de que el rubito y el castaño lo terminasen de sacar de allí.

* * *

><p>—Un demonio.<p>

—Sí.

—Del infierno.

—Sí.

—De uno de ellos, en realidad. —Interrumpió la conversación Cecily, que había llegado treinta minutos atrás junto con Clary —Mi hermano y Jem estaban hablando de muchos infiernos con diferentes clases de demonios. Hay algunos que incluso-

Alexander alzó la mano para acallar a la morena. No podía ser. Era imposible. Maldita sea… ¿Cómo se le había podido pasar siquiera por la cabeza que dejar a sus hermanos solos era una buena idea? Había depositado demasiadas esperanzas en el buen juicio de Clary y Simon, estaba claro.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el hombre que habéis encerrado en el cuarto de invitados es un demonio al que vosotros habéis invocado?

—Sí. —Volvió a repetir Jace.

Alexander se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a pasear de un lado para otro como un animal enjaulado. Los demonios y los ángeles son simples mitos. La existencia de dichos seres es completamente imposible… ¿verdad?

—¿Es una especie de broma?

—No. —Respondió Jace con cansancio. Alec se lo había preguntado por lo menos trece veces en la última hora.

—Vale.

El ojiazul al fin se detuvo y volvió a sentarse frente a Jace.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer para sacarlo de aquí?

—Eso ya estaría solucionado si me hubiesen dejado a mí desde el principio. —Refunfuñó Isabelle.

—¡Izzy! —La reprendió el rubio.

—Jace —Volvió a llamar su atención. El de ojos dorados clavó de nuevo sus ojos en los de su hermano y mejor amigo. —¿Cómo. Nos. Libramos. De. Esa. Cosa?

—Pues…

* * *

><p>Llevaban ya varias horas discutiendo, aunque los gritos no habían comenzado hasta hacía unos escasos cuarenta minutos. El humano-… No… Alexander. Alexander tenía carácter y muy mal genio, al parecer. Y era muy sobreprotector con sus hermanos, a los que no paraba de sermonear a voz de grito mientras los otros dos intentaban defenderse del mismo modo.<p>

Además de tener un rostro precioso, Alexander tenía una voz que sonaba como música para sus oídos. Ojalá pudiese escuchar esos gritos pero de otro modo… En su cama. Bajo su cuerpo. El ojiazul gimiendo su nombre y rogándole por más mientras él-…

"Basta, Basta, Basta" Se repitió mentalmente a sí mismo tratando de serenarse. Si dejaba que su hambre lo dominase acabaría echando todo a perder. Tenía que aguantar para saber por qué James se arriesgaba tanto por un simple mocoso que, pese a ser endiabladamente hermoso, no era más que un simple humano.

...

Hacía un buen rato que la casa estaba en completo silencio. Los humanos no parecían haber llegado a ninguna conclusión entre ellos, y eso comenzaba a desquiciarle. Bastante tenía ya con utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no irrumpir en la habitación del ojiazul y hacerlo suyo, ahora encima no quería tener que añadir a la ecuación el hambre voraz que le poseería si no se alimentaba en las siguientes veintiocho horas. ¿Le odiaría Alexander si forzaba a alguno de sus amigos o familiares a tener sexo con él?

"¿Y eso qué me importa?" se preguntó a sí mismo. A nadie le preocupa lo que un tomate pueda sentir mientras se lo come, ¿Por qué debería importarle a él lo que pensase su futuro alimento?

De repente _el_ olor se hizo mucho más intenso.

Magnus se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado al borde de la cama mientras la manivela de la puerta bajaba y ésta se abría con lentitud y en silencio. El dueño de sus pensamientos y más profundos deseos entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

Demonio y humano se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos durante unos minutos. El primero con sus felinos ojos cargados de deseo, el segundo con sus zafiros repletos de odio hacia aquel que pretendía hacer lo que quisiese con las personas a las que más amaba.

—Lárgate de aquí. —Habló por fin el ojiazul, despertando a Magnus de su ensimismamiento. —Aléjate de mi familia.

El íncubo se puso en pie y se acercó con lentitud hacia Alexander, que parecía estar debatiéndose entre seguir haciéndose el duro y quedarse donde estaba o salir corriendo y alejarse de aquel ser que le provocaba emociones que no alcanzaba siquiera a comprender.

Magnus aprovechó el momento de duda del humano para acorralarlo contra la puerta y presionar ese perfecto cuerpo contra el suyo. Alec reaccionó con sorpresa y se aferró con fuerza a la camisa del más alto por acto instintivo. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y Magnus gimió sin poder evitarlo al sentir cada parte de la anatomía del contrario rozando su propio cuerpo. Sus labios se acercaron a la los del todavía sorprendido muchacho sin poder evitarlo. _Ese_ olor… _Esos_ ojos… _Esa_ boca…

—Mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Las personas que ya me hayáis leído con anterioridad lo sabréis, pero yo soy muuuuy pesada. Y, como soy muy pesada, voy a comentar una de mis típicas paranoias de persona desequilibrada.<strong>  
><strong>Estoy muy mosqueada. Hace varias semanas me llegó un mensaje privado en el que me decían de malas maneras (En serio: podéis decirme lo que queráis, pero siempre <span>con educación<span>) que "mi fic (10 meses, 10 años) no podía clasificarse como T porque tenía mucho sexo de por medio". ¿En serio? ¿De verdad a alguien le parece que un lemon sin ningún tipo de parafilia ni demasiado explícito como son los que hago yo debe clasificarse de otro modo?**  
><strong>Sé cómo es la política de fanfiction, pero es que me parece absurdo clasificar para mayores de edad algo que contiene algo tan natural como es el sexo. Puede que sea porque donde me he criado no se esconden las cosas como suelen hacer en muchos sitios, no sé.<strong>  
><strong>Bah, el caso es que he tenido que cambiarlo (me sentía mal al no hacerlo porque podría molestar a alguien) y estoy mosqueada.<strong>  
><strong>Supongo que también cambiaré la de este fic.<strong>  
><strong>Pfff...<strong>


	3. 1B

**¡Hola!****  
><strong>

**El capítulo que os disponéis a leer os puede resultar tremendamente conocido y absolutamente raro, pero aconsejo leerlo entero.**  
><strong>Comentaré esto en las notas finales xD<strong>

**_Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte._**

**..**

**acny-aye: ¡Holaaa! Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer el fic y dejar un comentario. De verdad ¡Muchas gracias!  
>Espero que no te líes demasiado con este capi xD<br>¡Un abrazo enorme!**

* * *

><p>—¿Qué quería tu hermana?<p>

Alec, que miraba la pantalla de su móvil con el ceño fruncido, levantó la vista y la clavó en la del primo de su hermano.

—Nada. —Le respondió mientras volvía a guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo. —No quería nada ¿Preparo yo el desayuno?

* * *

><p>Magnus miraba alternativamente a una y otra morena intentando concentrarse en la dura decisión que tenía por delante.<p>

—Clary, Izzy y mi prima están fuera de toda decisión. Como vuelvas siquiera a insinuar que-

La de ojos oscuros era mucho más de su tipo; una chica descarada, con un excelente estilo de la moda y un brillo malicioso en la mirada. Pero la otra, pese a parecer mucho más descuidada a la hora de atender su aspecto, tenía los ojos azules. Pelo negro y ojos azules era su combinación favorita desde hacía por lo menos cinco siglos.

—¿Y pretendes que sea yo? El tinte te afecta al cerebro, imbécil.

—Eres el único soltero, idiota desconsiderado. Y soy rubio natural, sólo para que conste.

Y luego estaba _el_ olor. _Aquel_ olor. ¿Dónde demonios estaría el humano al que pertenecía? ¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO LO TENÍA YA EN SUS MANOS?!

—Pues también podrías hacerlo tú, que no sé yo por qué no te ofreces cuando eres el que se niega a barajar las posibilidades de las demás.

—¿Pretendes que deje que aquel —Dijo señalando al demonio. —súcubo infernal —Magnus rodó los ojos. Aquel humano era realmente ignorante e insufrible. —toque a mi hermana, mi prima o mi novia? ¿Eres retrasado?

—¿Tú ves que tenga tetas? Los súcubos son los demonios sexuales hembra, idiota.

El íncubo de rasgos asiáticos volvió a prestar atención a las dos preciosidades frente a él, que parecían ávidas de conocimiento. Él, sin embargo, estaba necesitado de otro tipo de cosa.

Maldito fuese _aquel_ olor. Maldito e irresistible.

Como al día siguiente no hubiese aparecido el humano al que pertenecía…

—¿Hay muchos como tú? —¿Como él? ¡Él era el magnífico Magnus Bane! Claro que no había nadie como él. —¿Tienes familia?

—Nosotros no tenemos familia. No como las vuestras, al menos.

No existía algo como un papá íncubo y una mamá súcubo felices y contentos criando a su retoño.

—¿No tenéis padres? ¿Y de dónde salís? —Preguntó la curiosa…eh… ¿Isabella?

—Fuimos humanos una vez.

Ambas le miraron con la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Un humano puede transformarse en un demonio?

—No hay que generalizar. Yo hablaba de los súcubos e íncubos, pero hay infinidad de razas de demonios y cada una tiene sus costumbres, características, jerarquías…

—Bueno, que sí, que vale ¡pero tú sí fuiste humano! —Alzó la voz la joven de ojos oscuros. Aunque tampoco es que eso ayudase a acallar el ruido de los gritos que se estaban pegando los otros dos —¿Yo podría ser como tú? ¿Mantenerme joven eternamente simplemente a cambio de alimentarme cada cierto tiempo de la energía vital de otro mediante el sexo? ¡Sería como si me tocase la lotería!

—No es tan sencillo. Solo determinados humanos pueden llegar a transformarse.

—¿Qué tipo de humanos? —Preguntó la de ojos azules.

—Pues aquellos que nosotros denominamos "Candidatos". Verás-

El ruido de un fuerte portazo sobresaltó a Magnus y sus dos acompañantes. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

—¡Y ahora va y se marcha enfadada!

—¿Y te extraña? —La morena nº1 se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hasta el rubio y el castaño y les pegó sendas collejas a ambos —Sois unos imbéciles y no comprendo ni cómo os soporta.

—Ni yo sé por qué te soporta Gabriel a ti —Murmuró Jace, ganándose otra colleja.

Magnus no podía aguantar más. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba tanto tiempo entre mortales, y de verdad que trataba de pasárselo bien y disfrutar de la experiencia todo lo posible, pero _ése_ olor…

—¿Y por qué no salimos a la calle a dar una vuelta? —Lejos. Todo lo lejos que fuese posible de la tentación que amenazaba con desquiciarle.

—¿Dar una vuelta? —Preguntaron Míster Creído y el Capitán Friki al unísono. Magnus se asombró al darse cuenta de que por una vez habían coincidido en algo. A ellos también pareció sorprenderles.

—¡Eso es fantástico! —Exclamó emocionada la morena nº2 —¡Vayámonos de compras!

¿Compras?

...

Isabelle es una humana magnífica. Divertida, enérgica, con una habilidad impresionante para encontrar excelentes prendas de ropa en cualquier tienda… Hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien y disfrutaba tanto sin sexo de por medio. Lamentablemente había comenzado a pensar en Isabelle como en una amiga y su atractivo de "ese tipo" había desaparecido. Bueno: Cecily tampoco estaba mal. Nada mal, a decir verdad.

Y luego estaban los otros dos, que seguían discutiendo mientras los seguían de tienda en tienda. Ahora que la pelirroja había desaparecido parecía ser la ojiazul la encargada de intentar mantener la paz. Magnus sintió tanta lástima por ella que casi renuncia a las horas de compras con Isabelle. Casi.

—¿Isabelle?

La aludida se giró al reconocer la voz que la llamaba. Mierda. Se le había olvidado que Will iba a recoger a Cecily a su casa.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? Le dije que la recogería en tu casa. Maldita mocosa insoportable…

Will no era precisamente el tipo de persona con el que solía ir Isabelle. En un principio podía parecer divertido y alocado, al igual que Jace, pero luego resultaba ser un mocoso cursi y sensible enamorado de la poesía. Menuda decepción se llevó en su momento. Era muy guapo.

—No soy la niñera de Cecily. Ya es bastante mayorcita, ¿no crees?

Magnus miró con curiosidad al recién llegado. Pelo negro y ojos azules, al igual que su hermana. No estaría mal decir ahora que, si ambas partes llegaban a un acuerdo, el íncubo podría alimentarse de otro humano que no fuese el propio Invocador.

—Magnus Bane, encantado —Le tendió la mano el íncubo.

El ojiazul lo miró durante unos segundos antes de caer en la cuenta de qué era lo que le había estado mosqueando desde hacía rato. Will ignoró deliberadamente la mano que el otro le tendía y sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¡Mierda! —Se quejó cuando el contestador de su casa saltó por tercera vez. Alec tampoco le contestaba al móvil —Isabelle, no dejes que esa cosa toque a tu hermano.

Magnus rió para sus adentros. ¡Oh!, era un entendido. Interesante…

Un momento, ¿de qué conocía él al Candidato? De repente a Magnus aquel humano ya no le parecía tan atractivo. El Candidato era suyo. Si aquel simple humano se atrevía a tocarlo…

—¿A Alec? —La pelinegra los miró a ambos con escepticismo. —¿Acaso fue a Magnus a quien tú invocaste? —Will la miró con la sorpresa claramente reflejada en su rostro. —Deberías saber que tu hermana os escucha a ti y a tu novio a escondidas.

—No compares a Jem con el resto de esos monstruos.

¿Jem? ¿James Carstairs?

Magnus no entendía nada.

—¿Jem es un demonio? —La joven Isabelle mostraba una cara de confusión muy similar a la del demonio, cosa que a Magnus le encantó. Al menos no era él el único que se había perdido.

El inconfundible jaleo que montaban Simon y Jace al discutir llegó a oídos de Magnus segundos antes de que los tres aparecieran por la esquina de la tienda de accesorios que él acababa de visitar junto a Isabelle. Cuando el resto llegó a su altura, ambos ojiazules se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que Cecily soltó un profundo suspiro de derrota.

—No te atrevas a tocar a Alec. —Se dirigió Will al demonio antes de tomar del brazo a una hastiada Cecily y arrastrarla con él hacia la salida.

Magnus los miró marcharse con atención mientras Isabelle le miraba a él con curiosidad. ¿Qué hacía James jugueteando con un humano? ¿Acaso se volvería a repetir lo ocurrido con Theresa? ¿Y por qué aquel humano ponía tanto ahínco en proteger a Alexander? ¿Tendría algún tipo de lío con él?

—¿Magnus?

El íncubo clavó sus gatunos ojos sobre la pelinegra y la miró detenidamente.

¿Qué tendría aquel Alexander?

* * *

><p>Jem estaba a punto de llegar al lugar de encuentro que habían acordado cuando Will casi se chocó de bruces con él.<p>

—Creía que habías dicho que no habías encontrado a tu hermana en casa de los Lightwood y-… —Jem se quedó en silencio al ver la cara de preocupación de su humano. —¿Ha pasado algo?

—Creo que todos tus esfuerzos no han servido de nada.

Jem no entendió lo que el otro quería decir hasta que a su olfato llegó el olor impregnado en la ropa de Will y, sobre todo, de Cecily.

—¿La curiosidad por los de mi raza os viene de serie a todos los humanos o es cosa de tu familia? —Preguntó el peliblanco mientras iban camino al coche, unos pasos por delante de la más joven. —¿Sabes su nombre?

—Magnus Bane. —Mierda. —¿Le conoces?

—Sí, le conozco, ¿conoce él la existencia de Alec?

—Creo que sí, pero no estoy seguro.

Mierda.

* * *

><p>Básicamente el trayecto en taxi se resumía es discusiones e insultos entre lo que a Magnus le parecían los seres humanos más insoportables que había conocido en sus ochocientos años de vida.<p>

—Divertido, ¿eh? —Comentó Isabelle cuando al fin llegaron al portal del edificio en el que había pasado la noche.

—¿Siempre son así? —La pelinegra comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso mientras Simon y Jace parecían estar comenzando una nueva discusión por ver quién de los dos pagaba al conductor.

—La mayoría de las veces. En otras ocasiones Alec se une a la absurda discusión tratando de defender a Jace y Clary se une para defender a Simon. —Por fin la humana sacó un manojo de llaves y le tendió una en concreto a Magnus —Somos un grupito muy divertido.

—Sí, ya lo veo.

* * *

><p>—¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó Isabelle mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la herida que el rubio teñido de las narices le había provocado en el labio.<p>

—Me ha pillado desprevenido. —Refunfuñó Simon mientras intentaba ignorar el cosquilleo que se expandía por su cuerpo desde el punto en que sus pieles hacían contacto. —Yo podría haberle devuelto el golpe perfectamente.

—Claro, claro…

Cuando su disputa había pasado a las manos, Isabelle había llamado a Clary para avisarla de lo que estaban haciendo y al parecer ella se había enfadado mucho. O eso había dicho la chica Lightwood para que Jace saliera corriendo a casa de su novia para intentar arreglar las cosas, pues resultaba que, cuando el rubio se había marchado, ella había confesado que ni siquiera había llegado a marcar el número de la pelirroja. A Simon no le extrañaba en absoluto que Isabelle y aquel demonio al que habían invocado sin quererlo se llevasen tan bien.

—¿No me crees capaz? —En ese momento el quinto taxi de la mañana pasó de largo y ambos suspiraron con pesadez. Sobre todo Simon, ya que Isabelle retiró su pálida mano. —Podría vencer a tu hermano en una pelea perfectamente.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tirando daditos como en esas cosas a las que juegas con Clary?

—Ni siquiera a _Dragones y mazmorras_ podemos jugar ya… —Y todo por culpa del estúpido Herondale.

Por fin un taxi vacío hizo caso a las señas de la morena y se paró frente a ellos. Isabelle le ayudó a levantarse del bordillo donde ambos habían estado sentados conversando y ambos se subieron a la parte trasera del vehículo.

—No seas así, Simon. —¿Que no fuese así? Seguramente ahora estarían juntos y felices. —Algún día tú también encontrarás a alguien.

Isabelle se inclinó hacia el asiento delantero para indicarle la dirección al conductor mientras éste arrancaba el taxi. En ese momento, por la ventanilla del lado en el que estaba situada la muchacha, Simon vio a Alec pasar por la acera y llegar hasta el portal de su edificio. Era extraño, pero Simon tenía la vaga sensación de que se olvidaba de algo importante que le había mencionado Isabelle…

* * *

><p>Alec se entretenía jugando con los hilos sueltos de su deshilachada bufanda mientras caminaba por las calles contemplando el ruidoso tráfico de Nueva York. Siempre había querido vivir en algún sitio más tranquilo, menos agobiante; pero cuando Isabelle y Jace decidieron que querían quedarse en la Gran Manzana mientras sus padres se trasladaban a su pueblo de procedencia… A veces, como aquel día en concreto, Alec estaba un pelín cansado de ser la niñera de sus hermanos. Hasta las narices, mejor dicho.<p>

Cuando habían terminado de desayunar, Will recordó de repente que había quedado con su "amigo" Jem para ir a comer junto a Cecily a algún sitio de Brooklyn. Alec, a su vez, había recordado con sobresalto que tenía que comprar un libro de apoyo para una de sus clases de la universidad. Y pensar que William podría haberlo acercado hasta su casa cuando fue a buscar a Cecily…

No estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo por haber dejado a sus hermanos a solas la noche anterior sabiendo que seguramente se les ocurriría una idea descabellada para llevar a cabo, pero después de la semana llena de quebraderos de cabeza que le habían dado… Incluso Alexander Ligthwood necesitaba de vez en cuando descansar un poco de tanto problema. Solo esperaba que sus hermanos no hubiesen decidido quemar el piso de Simon como parte su "plan de diversión para la noche de los muertos". Cosa que, por otro lado, no le extrañaría mucho teniendo en cuenta la cantidad ingente de velas que Isabelle le había pedido a Cecily que comprara.

Alexander no se preocupó de su móvil hasta que se dio cuenta de que ni éste ni sus llaves estaban en su bolsillo. Lo que le faltaba ya para tener una mañana completita después de no haber podido dormir en toda la noche por culpa del chalado compañero de piso de Will y de haber tenido que ir a cinco librerías distintas en busca del puñetero libro solo para encontrar que estaba agotado en todas ellas. Desde luego su día no podía ir a peor.

* * *

><p>Magnus observaba con curiosidad la habitación del Candidato. Era algo sosa, llena de libros y papeles con apuntes por todas las superficies disponibles; el armario estaba casi vacío, solo lleno de trapos y más trapos de ropa sosa y anodina; y, por supuesto, ni una sola foto, como no podía ser de otra manera. Y no era el único lugar en el que había buscado una dichosa imagen de aquel Alexander, ¡No había cesado de buscarlas por toda la casa! Pero al parecer al, contrario que a su hermana, al Candidato no le gustaba demasiado ser inmortalizado. El íncubo ya se creía enloquecer entre la incertidumbre de no saber cómo sería su próxima presa y el maldito telefonillo, que no había parado de sonar en un buen rato.<p>

En ese momento fue cuando le llegó _el_ olor. Todo a su alrededor se desdibujó y por un momento perdió completamente la noción sobre su propia identidad. _La_ fragancia se fue haciendo más y más fuerte conforme el chico se fue acercando y Magnus prácticamente podía sentir al ascensor ascendiendo hasta el ático donde él se encontraba.

Al fin…¡Al fin estaba allí!

* * *

><p>No había sido difícil que Madame Dorothea, su extraña y excéntrica vecina del bajo, le abriese la puerta tras estar tocando como loco el timbre de su casa durante al menos diez minutos. Ahora solo tendría que esperar vete tú a saber cuántas horas a que su hermana volviese, ya que tampoco tenía su móvil y no podía ni volver a casa de Will porque él ya que no estaba. Todo genial y estupe-<p>

Alec miró la puerta entreabierta de su casa con horror. ¿Y si habían robado? ¿Y si le habían hecho daño a su hermana? ¿Cómo podría vivir con el cargo de conciencia de haber ignorado las evidentes señales de peligro?

—¿Izzy? —Preguntó con indecisión mientras empujaba la puerta y entraba en el salón. —¡Izz!

Un robo no parecía posible teniendo en cuenta que todo estaba en perfecto estado. Ahora Alec se inclinaba más por la opción de matar a su hermana por descuidada e irresponsable.

* * *

><p>—¿Izzy? —Escuchó una hermosa vocecita venir desde la puerta de entrada.<p>

Magnus dejó a un lado la vieja camiseta que había encontrado bajo la almohada (y que había estado olisqueando como un drogadicto en busca de su preciada heroína) y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde hallaría aquello que algún otro de su especie le había estado negando. Porque sí, ahora estaba seguro: alguien había estado ocultando a Alexander ¿Pero quién? ¿Y por qué? Cualquier súcubo o íncubo hubiese hecho suyo a aquel humano para poder hacerse más poderoso.

—¡Izz!

Alexander tenía una voz que sonaba como música para sus oídos. Ojalá pudiese escuchar esos gritos pero de otro modo… En su cama. Bajo su cuerpo. Aquel humano gimiendo su nombre y rogándole por más mientras él-…

Magnus sonrió al pensar que no tardaría demasiado en tenerlo tal y como quería. Y entonces sería tan poderoso que podría compararse a los miembros del Consejo y nadie volvería a cuestionarle. Y si encima el Candidato era tan hermoso como el ser que tenía ante sí…

—¿Alexander?

El muchacho, de exquisita piel pálida y oscuro cabello negro, giró su preciosa carita hacia él y clavó su espectaculares ojos azules en los suyos.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Decían que todos los Candidatos eran hermosos, sí (¿cómo no iba a serlo un futuro ser que se alimentaría gracias a su aspecto?), pero él…

O quizás a Magnus le parecía tan hermoso porque nunca antes se había encontrado con uno de su tipo. Puede que su atrayente aroma estuviese obnubilando su mente. El muchacho le devolvió una mirada desafiante mientras adoptaba una postura defensiva. Como si eso pudiese proteger a una criatura tan frágil de un demonio.

No; Magnus lo hubiese encontrado hermoso incluso si no hubiese sido un Candidato.

—¿Quién. Demonios. Eres. Tú? —Magnus sonrió con diversión ante la ironía de la pregunta.

—Tu dueño. —El humano lo miró con la sorpresa perfectamente reflejada en sus transparentes ojazos.

—¿Perdón?

El íncubo se acercó con lentitud hacia Alexander, que parecía estar debatiéndose entre seguir haciéndose el duro y quedarse donde estaba o salir corriendo y alejarse de aquel ser que le provocaba emociones que no alcanzaba siquiera a comprender.

Magnus aprovechó el momento de duda del humano para acorralarlo contra la puerta y presionar ese perfecto cuerpo contra el suyo. Alec reaccionó con sorpresa y se aferró con fuerza a la camisa del más alto por acto instintivo. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y Magnus gimió sin poder evitarlo al sentir cada parte de la anatomía del contrario rozando su propio cuerpo. Sus labios se acercaron a la los del todavía sorprendido muchacho sin poder evitarlo. _Ese_ olor… _Esos_ ojos… _Esa_ boca…

—Mío.

* * *

><p><strong>No, no se me ha ido la olla más de lo normal xD<strong>  
><strong>La idea original de este fic trata precisamente de esto. ¿Recordáis que comenté que habría 12 capis + prólogo + epílogo? Pues de esos 12 capítulos, la mitad serán "A" y la otra mitad "B". Sé que si comparamos estos dos capis puede parecer que será lioso, pero puedo asegurar que a partir del capi 2 la trama cambia totalmente y las dos realidades se distancian del todo.<strong>

**No quiero enrollarme por aquí, así que, si tenéis alguna duda: escribidme un mensaje privado y os lo aclararé.**  
><strong>Igualmente todo quedará claro en los próximos capítulos, pero bueno xD<strong>

**Nos leemos ;)**


	4. 2A

**¡Hola de nuevo, querida/os mía/os!**

**Vengo por estos lares a avisar de que tengo un esguince en la muñeca derecha. Supuestamente no tendría que tocar el ordenador, pero yo soy así de rebelde (?)**  
><strong>Quería comentarlo por si veis que en las próximas semanas me retraso un poco en actualizar (cosa que trataré por todos lo medios de no hacer) y porque... bueno, por primera vez en mi vida no contestaré de forma extensa los mensajes y reviews.<strong>  
><strong>Lo sé, es maravilloso que no tengáis que aguantar mis tonterías xD<strong>  
><strong>Bueno, ¡a leer!<strong>

_**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

* * *

><p>La frágil criatura se retorcía y gimoteaba bajo mi cuerpo mientras yo acariciaba sutilmente su cuerpo por encima de sus malditas y desastrosas prendas. Pero era complicado detenerme en aquel punto. MUY complicado ¿Cómo contenerme de tomar a ese magnífico humano al que me moría de ganas por poseer?<p>

Acaricié con toda la delicadeza de la que fui capaz su delicado cuello y, sin siquiera pensarlo, y por puro instinto, mi mano se coló bajo su cabeza reposada en la almohada y la levanté unos centímetros hasta que su boca chocó con la mía. Delicioso. Alexander, esta frágil e insignificante criatura, es lo más delicioso que he probado jamás.

Justo cuando creía que no podía sentir más gozo que en aquel momento, los labios del humano comenzaron a moverse en sincronía con los míos mientras sus suspiros se hacían más y más frecuentes. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse al mismo tiempo que a través de mis manos notaba cómo su cuerpo iba despertándose y su mente salía de su letargo.

—Buenos días, criatura.

Sus hermosos zafiros terminaron de abrirse mientras él me devolvía la mirada todavía con los ojos nublados por el sueño.

—¿Qué-?

Me dediqué a lamer la preciosa curvatura de su cuello hasta que finalmente sucedió lo que tenía que suceder. Que lo hubiese estado esperando no significa que su puñetazo doliese menos.

Alexander se escabulló con una rapidez y una agilidad bastante notables para un simple humano. Mi hermosa criatura se puso en pie y se paró frente a mí en una postura defensiva. Otra vez. ¿Se dará cuenta alguna vez de que no podría siquiera llegar a tocarme si no deseo que lo haga? Pobres seres inferiores y terriblemente estúpidos.

—¡¿Q-Qué hago yo aquí?!

—Viniste tú mismo a buscarme, ¿recuerdas? —Una sorpresa de la cual no me quejo en absoluto. —Y sabiendo qué soy y lo que hago... ¿Estabas desesperado por llamar mi atención, tal vez?

Las pálidas mejillas de Alexander se llenaron de color y abrió y cerró su boca varias veces intentando decir algo, lo que le otorgaba un aspecto terriblemente adorable Espera, ¿adorable? Los humanos no son adorables. Son atractivos, sexys, horriblemente espantosos… ¿pero adorables? "Adorable" no es una palabra válida en el vocabulario de los demonios de mi clase. Ni en la de los demonios en general, vamos.

—¿Me has…? —Desvié la vista de esos apetitosos, y todavía húmedos de mi propia saliva, labios y clavé mis ojos en los suyos. —¿Me has hecho algo?

—¿Hacerte algo? —Al fin me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a él lentamente, tratando de no asustar a mi huidiza presa. No fui capaz de despegar mis ojos de los suyos en ningún momento. —Nada de lo que me gustaría hacerte, créeme.

La mirada que él me devolvía revolvía mi interior de una forma indefinible y completamente nueva para mí, y eso me asustaba. Incluso Isabelle, que fue la primera en hacerse a la idea de lo que yo era y de lo que supondría haberme invocado, me miró con algo de temor y cautela durante las primeras horas. Pero él…

—¿Por qué no me temes, criatura? —Finalmente conseguí llegar a su altura y colocarme frente a él, que alzó ligeramente su rostro para no perder el contacto visual. No me había dado cuenta de que solo es unos centímetros más bajo que yo.

—No lo sé. —Alexander ladeó su cabeza ligeramente y parte de su descuidado y excesivamente largo flequillo tapó sus ojos. Me sorprendí a mí mismo teniendo que usar toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba para evitar que mi mano tomase esos suaves cabellos y los apartase. —Sé que no me harás daño.

Bueno…

—En eso debo darte la razón. —Guié una mano y la coloqué sobre su cintura, tanteando el terreno. Sus ojos brillaron con más fuerza a través de esa cortina de ébano y su boca hizo una pequeña mueca, pero no trató de apartarse. Perfecto. —Cuando estoy cerca de ti en lo último en lo que pienso es en hacerte daño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sentí una enorme sonrisa extenderse por mi rostro mientras atraía su cuerpo hasta hacerlo chocar contra el mío y colocaba mi otra mano en su mejilla.

—Déjame demostrártelo. —Susurré contra sus labios.

Los demonios sexuales como yo tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo a nuestra disposición y, precisamente por eso, somos muy pacientes y nos tomamos las cosas con calma. Pero en serio, James, o me entero de una maldita vez de por qué te obcecas tanto en proteger a Alexander u os mando a ti y a tus estúpidos sermones de vuelta a nuestro plano.

—Aléjate de él. —Dijo con calma el moreno que había entrado en la habitación junto a James.

Alexander, que se había sobresaltado al escuchar el estruendo que había provocado la puerta del dormitorio al ser abierta con violencia y chocar contra la pared de detrás, al fin despertó del adormecimiento en el que yo le había sumido y por primera vez me miró con ésa mirada de horror que yo hubiese deseado que nunca apareciese en sus ojos.

James se colocó entre mi criatura y yo, manteniéndolo tras su espalda mientras Alexander parpadeaba repetidas veces sin acabar de comprender lo que pasaba.

—Creí haberte dicho que no te acercases a él.

Ni siquiera me molesté en desviar mi vista hacia mi peliblanco congénere.

Te odio, James.

..

Las discusiones entre el grupito de humanos, que no había hecho más que aumentar gracias a la aparición de mi criatura y el santurrón de James y su bocazas acompañante, se habían vuelto completamente tediosas y aburridas ¿Así es como se entretienen los humanos normalmente? Alguien debería enseñarles que con el sexo te evitas muchos disgustos y se disfruta mucho más que gritándose los unos a los otros. Y además no hacen más que darle vueltas una y otra vez al mismo temita que habían estado tratando el día anterior.

Mis ojos no se desviaron en ningún momento de Alexander, que miraba y escuchaba la conversación del resto con mucha atención y sin intervenir en ningún momento ¿Qué se está pasando por tu cabeza, criatura?

Lo cierto es que a ninguno de ellos parecía haberle sentado demasiado bien saber que James era un ser como yo. Cecily, sobre todo, parecía cabreadísima con su hermano, el moreno de ojos azules. Estoy seguro de que hace unos días me hubiese encantado tener a ambos hermanos "cerca", pero después de estar a solas con Alexander… Su olor todavía obnubilaba mi mente y me hacía desear en todo momento acariciar su nívea piel.

—¡Eres un monstruo, como él! —Le gritó el rubito de las narices a James.

Me molesta por la parte que me toca; pero Jem se lo merece, por pesado.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarle así! —Le gritó el hermano de Cecily. Paso de aprenderme su nombre. En cuanto tome a Alexander no pienso volver a acercarme a cuarenta kilómetros a la redonda de ninguno de ellos.

Sherry, que al igual que Alexander había estado muy callado en la última media hora, fue el encargado de sacarlos de su estúpida conversación.

—¿Y por qué a Alec? —Todos, incluido yo, nos giramos hacia él. —Quiero decir, —Continuó, algo más cohibido. —¿por qué Jem está tan empeñado en que Magnus no toque a Alec? ¿No debería protegernos a todos? O a ninguno, en todo caso.

—Porque Alec es un Candidato. —Respondió James con simpleza.

Uy

Cecily e Isabelle giraron la cabeza hacia mí como movidas por un resorte, mientras que el resto seguía mirando al peliblanco a la espera de alguna explicación que en verdad explicase algo.

—Un Candidato es un humano con opciones a convertirse en íncubo o súcubo, respectivamente.

—Con MUCHAS opciones. —Murmuró el Jace en versión moreno.

James le pegó un codazo.

—Espera, ¿Cómo que muchas opciones? —Preguntó Jace mientras se acercaba todavía más a Alexander en el sofá, como tratando de protegerlo simplemente con su presencia. —¿De qué opciones hablas?

—Pues muy fácil: —Soltó el pelinegro antes de que James pudiese impedírselo. —Que si éste —Dijo señalándome de forma despectiva —o cualquiera de su especie se acuesta con tu hermano ¡pluf! Alec pasará a ser otro bichito devorador de energía vital.

—¿Perdón?

Jace parecía anonadado y tenía una cara de asombro solo superada por la de su pelirroja acompañante, sentada al otro lado de Alexander.

—¿Y qué posibilidades hay de que uno de los vuestros encuentre a alguien como Alec? —Se dirigió Clarissa a James.

Había estado tan pendiente de las reacciones del resto de la tropa que ni siquiera me había fijado en él. Alexander miraba hacia sus pies de forma distraída mientras retorcía un mechón de su cabello entre los dedos.

—Su olor nos atrae como polillas hacia la luz.

Alexander alzó al fin su rostro y me miró con una expresión que yo no supe reconocer. Las variaciones de emociones de los humanos son innumerables y, sinceramente, yo básicamente solo me había esforzado en memorizar y reconocer aquellas que iban asociadas a las relaciones carnales.

—¿Y tú por qué has estado protegiendo a mi hermano? —Preguntó Isabelle. —¿Acaso a ti no te afecta su olor a… lo que sea que huela?

—Claro que me atrae, pero-

Alexander no se quedó a escuchar la respuesta de Jem. Simplemente se puso en pie y se marchó por el pasillo, alejándose de mi vista.

—Ni se te ocurra seguirle. —Me siseó James, adivinando lo que yo pretendía hacer.

Realmente le odio.

..

Cuando terminó la eterna discusión, casi dos horas después, y por fin se marchó Jace, el último rezagado, me dirigí a la que por algún motivo ya consideraba mi habitación. Cuán grande y grata fue mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrarme al dueño de mis pensamientos sentado en la cama leyendo un libro. Alexander dobló el borde de una de las páginas del desgastado volumen y lo cerró, dejándolo a su lado en la cama.

—¿Qué leías? —Sus ojos me miraron atentamente mientras yo cerraba la puerta a mi espalda lo más aprisa posible como acto reflejo, tratando de evitar que su maravillosa fragancia se escapase.

—¿De verdad te importa? —Aparté el libro a un lado para poder ocupar yo su lugar.

—La verdad es que no. —Alexander se removió en su sitio, pero no se apartó de mi lado. —Lo que realmente quiero saber es por qué estás aquí. —Por fin, tras horas de espera, volví a acariciar la piel de su mejilla, que se puso colorada bajo mi tacto. —¿Acaso eres como tu hermana y quieres vivir para siempre?

—¿Mi hermana te dijo eso? —Preguntó. —¿Ser inmortal? No, la verdad es que no. Debe ser triste vivir para siempre viendo morir a todos.

¿Triste? ¿Gozar de todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar le parece triste? Vería morir a miles de millones de humanos con tal de vivir solo un año más.

Bajé mi mano hasta su cuello y aparté hacia un lado su camiseta, dejando al descubierto los chupetones que yo mismo le había hecho la noche anterior a lo largo de la clavícula.

—¿A qué has venido, entonces? —Me forcé a mí mismo a alejar mi mano de él y me levanté de la cama, comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación. Pero es muy difícil aguantar la tentación cuando toda la habitación huele a él. Ahora no me parece tan mala idea dejar la puerta abierta para que esto se aireé.

—No lo sé. —Murmuró de forma casi inaudible. —La verdad es que no lo sé. —Reafirmó antes de levantarse e irse.

No lo entiendo.

..

Mi tercer día en la casa de mis Invocadores amaneció de forma extraña. De forma extraña más que nada porque Alexander entró en la habitación dando un portazo sobre las seis de la mañana. Y porque no tengo hambre.

¿Por qué todavía no tengo hambre?

—¡¿Habéis decidido que vas a alimentarte de mi hermana?! —Rugió mientras se acercaba a mi cama y me tomaba con fuerza de la camisa hasta lograr incorporarme. —¡¿Cómo has podido aceptar algo así?!

Juro que no entiendo la obsesión de los humanos de protegerse los unos a los otros. Ni la de James, aunque no sea humano.

—Si te soy sincero al único al que quiero tener ahora mismo es a ti. —Y ahora más que nunca. Maldita sea, ¿cuándo se enfurece su aroma se triplica o algo así? —Pero las cosas no son así. Ellos han decidido que sea tu hermana porque es la única soltera o yo qué sé y-

—¡¿Y eso qué importa?! —¿Es normal estar tan arrebatadoramente hermoso cuando uno está enojado? —¿No dice Jem que para ti soy irresistible? ¡Pues tómame a mí! Pero como te atrevas siquiera a acercarte a Izzy…

—No es tan sencillo, criatura. —Su agarre se aflojó, pero su mirada seguía siendo tan lacerante como el acero. —Fueron ellos los que me invocaron y ellos son los que deben decidir con quién acabaré el Contrato. Son las leyes establecidas por nuestro Consejo, criatura. Yo no puedo-

—¿Consejo? ¿Contrato? ¡Ni siquiera sé de qué me estás hablando! Yo solo te advierto que como le pongas un solo dedo en la mano a mi hermana no vivirás para contarlo.

Idiota…

—¿Crees de verdad que si fuese yo el que eligiese no te habría escogido a ti?

Sin tener que usar ni una décima parte de mi fuerza, conseguí girar las tornas y apresé a mi hermosa presa entre el colchón y mi cuerpo. En cuanto nuestras pieles hicieron contacto no pude hacer más que soltar un gemido de satisfacción. Gemido que, para mi sorpresa, Alexander secundó.

—¿Es esto normal? —Susurró mientras yo colaba mi mano bajo su deshilachado suéter. Increíble. ¿Por qué alguien con un cuerpo tan glorioso lo escondería bajo ropa tan espantosa?

—¿Qué es "esto"?

—Sentirme tan vulnerable cuando tú me tocas. —Me separé levemente de él y lo miré a los ojos. —Me excito con tu simple contacto.

Puede que "adorable" no sea una palabra típica de mi raza, pero no encuentro otro término para describir al ser que tengo bajo mi cuerpo.

—¿Cómo si no crees que conseguimos que todos nuestros objetivos caigan a nuestros pies? —Aunque contigo es difícil, criatura. Llevo todo el día intentando que caigas bajo mi influjo y solo ahora, tocándote directamente, he conseguido que caigas en él. Normalmente mi sola presencia es suficiente. —Ventajas, ¿no crees?

—¿Por eso no recuerdo nada desde ayer por la noche? ¿Qué me hiciste?

—Tocarte. —Le dije mientras atrapaba uno de sus pezones entre mis dedos y lo apretaba ligeramente. Su cuerpo se arqueó contra el mío y yo aproveché para lamer sus labios con deleite. —Besarte.

Alexander gemía y se retorcía entre mis brazos de forma deliciosa. Si solo pudiese tomarlo ahora… Si ésas estúpidas leyes no existieran podría tenerlo ahora mismo.

Pero podría hacerlo… podría forzar a cualquiera de sus hermanos a que aceptase que fuese Alexander el que cumpliese con mi Contrato y entonces yo…

..

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con lentitud. Primero algunos parpadeos perezosos, después sus párpados comenzaron a aletear con rapidez y finalmente sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el techo antes de buscar por toda la habitación hasta encontrarme sentado en la pequeña cómoda que había frente a la ventana.

—Tu hermana se ha marchado hará una hora. —Le dije antes de que él pudiese comenzar a gritarme otra vez. —Volverá por la tarde.

—¿Has hablado con ella? —Volvió a ponerse a la defensiva mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a una puerta situada a la derecha del gran armario ropero. Puerta de la que yo ni siquiera me había percatado y que parecía llevar a un aseo privado. Mira tú. —¿Le has hecho algo?

Me asomé por la puerta que él acababa de atravesar y vi cómo mi criatura se lavaba la cara, frotándola vigorosamente.

—Se te pasará en un rato. No te preocupes.

Alexander alzó la vista y me miró a través del espejo.

—¿Pasarme?

—Ése adormecimiento que sientes ahora mismo. Tu cuerpo está cansado por estar demasiado tiempo conmigo.

Yo no lo sabía. Nunca lo había pensado siquiera. Cuando un humano me atrae lo que hago es seducirlo para llevármelo a la cama y alimentarme de su energía vital hasta saciarme. Tocar a alguien… tocar a un humano sin llegar hasta el final…Nunca creí que por el simple hecho de tocar su piel pudiese saciar hasta tal punto mi apetito.

—¿Tus besos me atontan?

—Esa es una manera muy acertada y simple de definirlo, pero sí.

Alexander se separó del lavabo y se balanceó de forma bastante notoria mientras intentaba llegar hasta la puerta. Hasta que, finalmente, tuvo que apoyarse definitivamente en la pared para no caer al suelo. Sus piernas parecían débiles y temí que en cualquier momento pudiese perder el conocimiento.

—¿Tú me has hecho esto? —No debería. Alimentarse una única vez de un humano no debería dejarlo tan débil; y mucho menos si no he llegado hasta el final, como es el caso de Alexander. —No vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

—No puedo hacer eso, criatura. —Alexander me miró con furia y trató de apartarse cuando yo me acerqué a él, pero fue demasiado lento. Lo aferré de la cintura para evitar que volviera a desestabilizarse y lo fui guiando hacía la cómoda donde yo mismo había estado sentado. —Sentirme atraído por ti es algo que no puedo evitar.

Es algo primitivo. Es algo que me vuelve loco y amenaza con desquiciar mi mente si no consigo tener su cuerpo de una vez por todas. Pero él es diferente a los demás. Maldita sea, ahora entiendo a James.

—Pues inténtalo. —Insistió. —Aléjate de mí y entonces mi olor no te afectará.

—Eso sería contraproducente para ti, ¿no crees?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Me preguntó con la duda claramente marcada en sus ojos.

No entiendo a Isabelle. Ella estaba allí ayer por la noche; ella estaba presente cuando James explicó todo lo que concierne a los Candidatos. Ella sabe lo que le pasará a su hermano si él y yo tenemos sexo.

—Tú hermana ha accedido a que tú ocupes su lugar.

Alexander se quedó en shock mientras yo guiaba mis manos a ambos lados de su cara y acariciaba sus marcados pómulos. Si todos los Candidatos son tan perfectos como él tendré que esforzarme en encontrar al próximo antes de que se me adelanten.

—Puedes ocupar el lugar de tu hermana, criatura. —Volví a repetirle al ver su nula capacidad de reacción.

—No puedo hacerlo. —Al fin reaccionó mientras negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza. —Yo… No puedo hacer algo así. No puedo.

—Tú no tendrías que hacer nada. —Él se revolvió, intentando alejar mis manos de su rostro. —Acuérdate de lo que ha sucedido antes. Tú cuerpo reaccionará de forma instintiva en busca del placer que yo te proporcionaré y-

—No puedo. —Volvió a repetir con la respiración más agitada.

No vas a marcharte, criatura. Ahora ya casi te tengo y no voy a permitir que sea otro de los míos el que disfrute de tu glorioso cuerpo. Ni que te transformes en un Puro, tal y como James quería.

—¿Dejaras que sea tu hermana la que tenga relaciones con un ser como yo? ¿Con un demonio?

El amor es curioso. Consigue que lo humanos lleguen a tomar decisiones que de otro modo jamás tomarían. Y Alexander ama con todo su ser a sus hermanos. Lo he visto.

—¿Te alejarás de ellos para siempre? No puedo estar seguro de que una vez que tu contrato haya finalizado no volverás aquí y harás daño a mi familia.

Yo ni siquiera recuerdo lo que era amar. Sé que la amaba a ella, a Camille; pero no recuerdo qué es lo que sentía. El amor no tiene cabida en un mundo como el mío.

—Tienes mi palabra, criatura. —Después de todo sois tú y el poder que conseguiré tras hacerme contigo lo que verdaderamente me importa. —No volveré a acercarme a ninguno de los tuyos.

Alexander parecía seguir dudando. Mierda, ¿tanto le cuesta simplemente aceptar? Incluso entre la belleza característica de los demonios sexuales yo soy de lo mejorcito.

—Criatura, ¿acaso no te atrae la idea de disfrutar más de la vida? Tendrás tiempo más que de sobra para hacer todo lo que siempre has querido.

—A cambio de tener que tener que acostarme con cientos de personas para poder alimentarme, ¿no? No puedo hacerlo. Yo…

"Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas" me sorprendí a mí mismo deseando. No puedo; no quiero que nadie más pueda tocar su cuerpo. Imágenes de Alexander siendo toqueteado por otros humanos me vinieron a la mente y la furia creció dentro de mí. Él no puede hacerlo. Yo no permitiré que lo haga.

—Vale. Entendido. —Me acostaré con Isabelle y el Contrato quedará finalizado. Y entonces volveré y ayudaré a James a protegerle para que nadie pueda percatarse de él. Nadie puede tocarle salvo yo.

—Lo haré. —Dijo él entonces. —Pero aléjate de mi familia.

No. Ahora no.  
>Cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de ignorar lo que él había dicho, pero era imposible: cada célula de mi cuerpo podía sentir que el Contrato ya estaba firmado. Tendrás que convertirte en uno de los míos, criatura.<p>

Una risa histérica se escapó de mis labios. No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, ¡no lo entiendo! ¿Por qué ahora de repente no quiero tocarle? El deseo me está comiendo por dentro y él el ser más magnífico que he visto nunca.

—¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó mientras colocaba su cálida mano en mi mentón y me obligaba a alzar el rostro.

Me ha tocado. Es la primera vez que él me toca por propia voluntad. Y sus ojos… esos ojos que me miran con preocupación.

No lo entiendo.

—¿Magnus?

Pero el contrato ha sido firmado y no hay vuelta atrás, criatura.

—Ya eres mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Quería dedicar es<strong>**te capi a Agatha Scarleet, mi algodón esponjoso, porque...  
><strong>**Bah, ella sabe por qué.  
><strong>**Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí esta semana, querida ;)**

**Y también, como punto y final a las notas de autor que no debería de estar haciendo debido a mi condición (xD), quería recomendar a todas las personas que leyeron mi anterior fic el cómic que MERRY WEATHER H hizo sobre el primer encuentro de Alec y Magnus y, por otro lado, el fic "Fugitivos del Amor" de ILSLy.  
>(Ambos links están al final de mi perfil)<strong>  
><strong>Gracias a ambas por hacerme unos regalos tan hermosos. Sois absolutamente... indescriptibles.<strong>

**¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**


	5. 2B

**¡Holap!**  
><strong>Me gustaría recodar que tengo la mano... eh... fastidiada, así que lamento que el capi, los pm y todo lo que escribo en general sea más corto de lo normal.<strong>

_**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

**..**

***k590: Si sigues alabándome de tal manera voy a acabar creyéndomelo *-***  
><strong>Síp; Jem y Willy Wonka serán pareja. Aunque no saldrán mucho precisamente porque solo escribo Malec y ellos serán una pareja secundaria. Pero bueno, ¡ya los veremos un poco más adelante! :D<strong>  
><strong>Un abrazo, querida ¡Gracias por tus lindas palabras!<strong>

* * *

><p>Era cálido. Y cómodo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Cuando el sueño se disipó obligué a mis párpados a no abrirse, queriendo retener durante más tiempo la tranquilidad que se había adueñado de mí.<p>

Cuando al fin me digné a lo irremediable y abrí mis ojos, mi vista no fue capaz de adaptarse a la imperturbable oscuridad. ¿Dónde estoy? No es mi cama, ni tampoco la de mi hermana o el sofá-cama que uso cuando me quedo en casa de Jace y Clary. Tampoco se trata del viejo colchón de la habitación de invitados de Will, eso seguro. Mis pupilas al fin se adaptan a la luz y observo que me encuentro en una habitación amplia pero escasamente amueblada. Aunque lo cierto es que yo a duras penas distingo bultos entre tantas sombras.

Intento ponerme en pie para tratar de averiguar dónde demonios estoy y por qué no recuerdo cómo he llagado aquí, pero mis piernas fallan y vuelvo a caer sentado en la cama.

¿Cómo he llegado aquí? No entiendo nada. Espera: Will. Me quedé a dormir en casa de Will porque no me apetecía inmiscuirme en ninguno de los alocados planes de los chiflados de mis hermanos y sus influenciables amigos. Will se tuvo que marchar porque había quedado con Jem, yo tuve que ir a buscar un libro que necesitaba para la universidad y luego… Luego llegué a casa y me encontré con el que probablemente fuese el último ligue de Isabelle. Él se acercó a mí. Se acercó y…

Mi cabeza martillea de forma terrible mientras yo me lamento una y otra vez por no haber intentado seguir durmiendo un poco más. Vuelvo a intentar levantarme y de nuevo mis piernas fallan, por lo que me doy por vencido y vuelvo a acostarme bocarriba hasta que se me pase éste estúpido mareo ¿Por qué estoy tan débil? Quizá me emborraché. Nunca lo he hecho, pero quizá de algún modo… Jace dice que cuando tiene resaca se siente débil y desorientado. Me llevo las manos a los oídos para intentar acallar los malditos pitidos que amenazan con volverme loco.

Tengo que salir de aquí.

Necesito ir a estudiar para los exámenes del mes que viene y empezar a preparar el trabajo que tendré que presentar a final de semestre. Y Max. Max vendrá dentro de unas semanas a pasar unos días con nosotros y…

Tengo que salir de aquí.

..

Esta vez, tras haber caído dormido de nuevo por puro agotamiento, me negué a abrir los ojos por un motivo muy distinto. Había alguien a mi lado; alguien me estaba acariciando el muslo suavemente pero con firmeza y notaba el aliento de otra persona sobre mi nuca. No supe qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, no por lo menos hasta que dicha persona lamió la zona baja de mi cuello y mi brazo se movió por instinto hasta clavarle un codazo en el estómago.

Me apresuré a incorporarme, pero de nuevo la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor y tuve que usar todo mi empeño en no caer. Si él se acercaba no sería capaz de defenderme, estaba claro. Pero él no se acercó. La luz, de un hipnotizante color azul, brillaba tenuemente desde las extrañas lámparas que simulaban pequeñas llamaradas. Casi parecía pequeños fuegos fatuos de verdad.

—Estás débil, ¿no es así? —Me preguntó él. —¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama conmigo, criatura?

¿Criatura? Eso me suena. Él… Él es… No lo sé. No puedo recordarlo.

Es un hombre joven, más o menos de mi edad, piel acaramelada, ojos rasgados perfilados de negro… Incluso se nota que es más alto que yo pese a que sigue sentado en la cama.

—Ven a la cama, criatura. Ahora. —¿Una orden? ¿Me está dando órdenes? Sus ojos, decorados por unas lentillas de gato que seguramente se le haya olvidado quitar tras la fiesta de halloween de la noche anterior, siguen clavadas en mí en todo momento.

—¿Quién eres? —¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo he llegado? ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? Hay demasiadas preguntas que necesito que me responda. Y la cabeza sigue doliéndome como el infierno, ¡maldita sea!

—¿Cómo? —¿Eh? El joven, que pese a que sigo intentado negarlo, es el hombre más atractivo que he visto nunca, se ha puesto en pie y se acerca a mí mirándome con curiosidad. Parece Max cuando lo llevamos al zoo y se pone a mirar a los pingüinos. —¿Cómo eres capaz de resistirte a mí?

—¿Perdona?

—¿No sientes una tentación irrefrenable de tener sexo conmigo? —Esto ya es cachondeo. No puede estar preguntándome algo así en serio. —Deberías estar desesperado ahora mismo. No lo entiendo.

Yo sí que no entiendo a qué demonios estás jugando.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y por qu-? ¡Ey! —Le gruñí cuando traspasó la distancia prudencial de seguridad. —No te acerques más.

Él se frenó en seco y me miró incluso con más estupefacción que antes.

—_Duérmete._

¿Qué?

—_Duerme._

_.._

—¿Alec?

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos seguía encontrándome en el mismo lugar. Mierda. Esperaba haberlo soñado.

—Alec.

Desvié la vista hacia la persona que me llamaba. Esa voz…

—Jem. —¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿A él también lo ha cogido el tío desquiciado de antes? —¡Jem! ¡Jem, tenemos que salir de aquí! Hay un chico que… ¿Jem?

—Lo siento tanto, Alec… —¿Sentirlo? —Debimos habértelo dicho y no intentar protegerte por nuestra cuenta. Si lo hubieses sabido tal vez…

—Jem, ¿de qué me estás hablando?

—Perdóname.

—¿Perdonarte por qué?

..

No entiendo.

No sé qué es esto.

Es una pesadilla.

Solo estoy soñando.

Despierta, Alec.

¡Despierta!

..

..

Su casa no está mal. Es enorme, y todos los días posteriores a mi llegada me los he pasado visitando e intentando reconocer las diferentes estancias. Hay muchas habitaciones llenas de ropa (sobre todo las más cercanas a su dormitorio principal) y otras tantas llenas de aparatos de uso sexual que en su mayoría no sé ni para qué tipo de parafilias extravagantes se utilizan. Tampoco tengo ningún interés en saberlo, la verdad. No hay demasiados libros, pero sí cómics de superhéroes. No están mal para entretenerse, y además me recuerdan a Max.

En eso estaba, inmerso en la lectura de un cómic de Spider-Man, cuando él llegó aquel día.

—Criatura. —Me llamó. Sigo sin saber el porqué de ése apodo. Mi nombre le encanta, o eso dice, pero no me llama por él. No a no ser que estemos en la cama. —¿Me has echado de menos?

Hoy es el día. Jem ha intentado prepararme para ello. Él dice que Magnus no es un demonio cruel y, sinceramente, después de cómo me ha tratado las últimas semanas yo le creo; pero yo no debería estar aquí. No es justo. Estos sucesos ocurren en la ficción, no en la vida real. Y, además: de entre todas las personas, ¿por qué yo? Solo quiero volver a mi vida normal y aburrida de siempre. Quiero ver a mi familia.

—¿Ya lo han hecho? —A través del rabillo de mi ojo pude ver cómo la sonrisa desaparecía de su cara.

..

_—Criatura, ¡ya has despertado! —Exclamó mientras entraba a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa._

_ Jem se puso frente a mí a una velocidad sobrehumana y me escondió tras él como una madre tratando de proteger a su cría. _

_ —No le toques. —Siseó entonces el de ojos felinos. _

_ James miró hacia mí y ambos fijamos la vista en su mano izquierda, que había apoyado en mi hombro para impedir que yo me moviese. Mi peliblanco amigo retiró poco a poco la mano mientras la sonrisa volvía a aparecer en el rostro del recién llegado._

_ —¿Has dormido bien? He tenido que hechizarte porque parecías muy cansado y quería qu-_

_ —Basta, Magnus. —¿Magnus? ¿Cómo sabe Jem su nombre? —¿No te das cuenta de que lo estamos asustando?_

_ No estoy asustado: estoy furioso. ¿Es esto alguna especia de secuestro? Jem y yo somos amigos desde que él comenzó a salir con Will hace unos años. Él sabe más que de sobra que mi familia tiene dinero._

_ —He dejado que entres aquí solo para que comprobases su salud, James. No te voy a permitir que me digas cómo hacer las cosas en mi propia casa._

_ Quizá todo esto está planeado para pedir un rescate. Pero, si es así, ¿por qué se arriesgaría Jem a que yo viese su rostro? Le conozco desde hace años. _

_ —¡Le has secuestrado!_

_ —Es lo que hace nuestra raza, James. Que tú te dediques a jugar con los humanos y a intentar mezclarte entre ellos no significa que todos hagamos lo mismo. —Jem iba a replicar, pero el otro lo cortó. —Da gracias a que no he avisado a nuestro Consejo de que has estado escondiendo a un Candidato así por las buenas._

_ —Por favor, Magnus: suéltalo. Cuando el próximo Candidato se presente te juro que te ayudaré a que seas tú quien se haga con él. Pero no a Alec, Magnus._

_ Magnus clavó entonces sus ojos en mí y recorrió mi cuerpo con una mirada hambrienta. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que estoy desnudo. ¡¿Qué demonios hago desnudo?!_

_ —No puedo hacerlo, James. Él debe ser mío._

_ Jem, que normalmente era la imagen misma de la serenidad, parecía agotado y al borde de un ataque de nervios._

_ —Sus hermanos se han percatado de su desaparición. Saben que eres tú quien lo tiene. —La voz de Jem, que había sonado indecisa segundos atrás, de repente se volvió firme y segura. —Saben que antes de poder tocar siquiera a Alec debes alimentarte de uno de ellos para que el Contrato se cumpla, y ninguno de ellos se prestará a hacerlo si no sueltas antes a Alec. Morirás de hambre._

_ No lo entiendo. No entiendo nada de lo que están diciendo._

_ Jem, sácame de aquí._

_ —¿Crees que no había pensado en eso? No soy idiota, James. —Entonces él volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia mí, que lo miré con todo el odio que fui capaz de reunir. —Ellos le aman. —Continuó sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. —Harán lo que sea si amenazo con matarlo._

_.._

—Sí. —Su mano derecha, cuyos dedos estaban repletos de anillos de diferentes formas y colores, agarró mi rostro con delicadeza y lo alzó hasta que nuestras miradas hicieron contacto. —Le ha costado, pero finalmente Jace ha aceptado. Por tu bien.

Desvié mi vista hacia la chimenea, que chisporroteaba llamas azules. Todo el fuego en este lugar es azul. Cosas de demonios, tal vez.

—Ahora solo falta tu "sí" y todo quedará zanjado.

—¿Y si me niego a hacerlo? —Su mano se tensó y durante unos segundos pude sentir cómo temblaba, aunque no tardó demasiado en tranquilizarse. Supongo que no seré el primer niño idiota que intenta resistirse. Siendo un demonio de casi mil años de antigüedad sospecho que no habrá demasiadas cosas que no te hayan sucedido alguna vez.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, criatura. Voy a mantenerte aquí, pase lo que pase. —Depositó un suave beso sobre mi frente antes de tirar de mí y lograr incorporarme del sillón donde estaba sentado sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Cuando me cobijó en un fuerte abrazo deseé por un momento que todo fuese diferente y que ambos fuésemos personas normales. —No puedo dejarte ir ahora que te tengo, ¿entiendes?

No. No entiendo nada. No entiendo por qué ser un Candidato es algo tan especial ni por qué a Jem parecía no afectarle mientras que Magnus parece no tener otra cosa en la cabeza.

—Di que sí, criatura. Acepta y te juro que nunca serás infeliz mientras estés conmigo. —¿Y cuánto será eso? Yo envejeceré, mientras que él se mantendrá joven y hermoso para siempre; ¿cuánto tardará en cansarse?

Pero no tengo otra opción; no cuando él me está tocando y puede controlar mis emociones. Ahora puedo controlar mejor la influencia que tiene sobre mí, pero sigue siendo difícil resistirse. Y, total: ¿por qué debería hacerlo? Nunca saldré de aquí.

—Lo haré. —Susurré tratando de no pensar demasiado en ello. No significa nada. Es solo sexo.

Magnus me apretó con más fuerza contra él antes de empujarme sin ninguna delicadeza sobre el sillón.

—Esto va a dolerte, criatura —Sus manos, que a simple vista parecían tan delicadas, rasgaron mi camisa sin esfuerzo alguno. Intenté pegarle un manotazo por puro instinto, pero él detuvo mi mano a tiempo. —El dolor no durará mucho, Alexander, y gracias a esto podré tenerte a mi lado más tiempo.

..

_—¡Lo convertirás en un demonio! ¿No te das cuenta de que no podrás mantenerlo a tu lado? Es puro egoísmo. Libéralo._

_ —Debe de haber un modo de hacer que él no se transforme. Y tú lo sabes._

_ —No hay ningún modo seguro de-_

_ —Hellen lo consiguió. Evitó que Aline se convirtiera en súcubo y se quedó con ella. —El rostro de Jem se volvió incluso más pálido de lo habitual mientras me miraba con horror. —Tú las ayudaste, James. Dime cómo mantener a mi criatura a mi lado._

_ —Sabes cómo acabó aquello, Magnus. Sabes lo que pasó con ellas. —Magnus hizo un gesto con la mano como queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto, cosa que enfureció a Jem. —Llevo desde que Alec cumplió los quince años protegiéndole. No pienso permitir que tú acabes con él ¡devuélveselo a su familia!_

_.._

Magnus posó una mano sobre mi pecho e hizo presión para lograr acostarme sobre la mullida superficie y mantenerme inmovilizado. En su otra mano sujeta una especie de herramienta de cristal alargada y cilíndrica que él aprieta a la altura de mi corazón.

—Aguanta, mi criatura. Pronto solo sentirás placer.

..

_—Si lo hago tal y como dices no se transformará aunque yo lo tome, ¿verdad?_

_ —No. —¿Transformarme? —Pero podría ser peligroso para-_

_ —Sí, sí. Vale, vale._

_.._

—Criatura. —Escuché cómo me llamaba.

Mientras me despertaba, la neblina del sueño y el estupor que produce el mismo fueron desapareciendo y un escozor agudo me atravesó el pecho. Arde. Mi pecho arde.

—Criatura. —Volvió a llamarme.

Enfoqué mis ojos en los suyos y extendí mi mano hacia él, que de inmediato la tomó entre las suyas y se la llevó a los labios para besarla.

—Duele. —Le dije como pude. Mi garganta está seca y siento la lengua pastosa y adormilada.

Magnus me miró con preocupación mientras se colocaba sobre mi cuerpo. Estábamos en su cama. ¿Cómo me ha traído hasta aquí?

—Se pasará. —Me susurró mientras acariciaba la zona adolorida. Su mano se iluminó con un resplandor azul e inmediatamente el dolor comenzó a calmarse mientras él seguía en contacto con mi piel. —¿Mejor?

—Gracias. —Él me sonrió ampliamente antes de tomarme de la nuca y subirme hasta su altura. Nuestras bocas chocaron y su excitante sabor obnubiló mi mente.

—Ahora ya no tengo que detenerme. Lo sabes, ¿no? —Pasé una de mis manos por su pecho, acariciándolo. Es tan perfecto… ¿Por qué no puedes ser humano? ¿Por qué esto debe ser así? —Criatura…

Enredé mi otra mano en su cabello y tironeé de él hasta que el beso se hizo más profundo. Noté una sonrisa adueñarse de su boca mientras sus manos se dirigían a mis caderas e iban descendiendo mientras acariciaba mis muslos desnudos con urgencia.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que he tenido que sufrir al no poder tomarte antes. —Yo solo gemí en respuesta mientras él apretaba mis glúteos con fuerza. —Tantas veces tocando tu cuerpo sin poder hacerte mío… Sin poder llegar hasta el final…

Mi mente es un caos que solo busca placer y más placer. Magnus y más Magnus.

—Magnus. —Gemí contra su boca.

Ahora mismo una única y absoluta certeza ocupa mi mente y me libera y atrapa a la vez: yo mismo he renunciado a la única libertad que me quedaba. Una certeza que Magnus no tardó en confirmarme.

—Ya eres mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capi en un principio iba a ser más largo, pero por algún motivo, cuando intentaba escribir más cosas, me daba un ataque de nervios y acababa apagando el ordenador. Creo que mi doctor se equivocó de medicación y en lugar de darme tranquilizantes me dio "idiotizantes". Estoy de un tonto...<strong>**  
>Aunque lo cierto es que, pese a ser más corto, contiene bastante más información que el anterior. Mmm... <strong>  
><strong>Supongo que a estas alturas ya habréis visto en qué dirección se desarrollarán ambas realidades, así que... <strong>

**¡Hasta la semana que viene!**

**Recordad que os adoro mucho y os ruego disculpéis mi idiotez de esta semana.  
>Culpad a mi mano.<br>****Y a mi médico. Sobre todo culpad a mi médico xDD**


	6. 3A

**Lamento mucho haber tenido que aplazar unos días la actualización, pero mi vida está muy complicada ahora mismo. Gracias al cielo que todavía tengo tiempo para escribir, que es lo que me ayuda a seguir adelante. Así que ¡gracias a todas las maravillosas personas que me leéis!**

_**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

**¡Os adoro!**

**Sé que no es necesario que lo diga, y odio hacerlo porque recalcar lo evidente es algo que no soporto, pero lo que está en cursiva son flashbacks. Ale, ya me callo ¡A leer!**

* * *

><p>De sus sonrosados labios no hacían más que salir pequeños gemidos que excitaban mi cuerpo incluso más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Cómo podía una criatura tan simple tan absolutamente arrebatadora? Lo miré de nuevo, su cuerpo desnudo retorciéndose de placer bajo el mío. Sería tan fácil simplemente tomarlo…<p>

—Vas a llegar tarde a la universidad, criatura.

Alexander comenzó a normalizar su respiración mientras yo me levantaba de la cama e intentaba serenarme a mí mismo. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y, como siempre había estado sucediendo durante las últimas semanas, Alexander me miró con curiosidad mezclada con decepción.

—¿Por qué- —Comenzó él.

—Vístete, criatura. —Lo interrumpí. Vístete y márchate antes de que mi autocontrol se vaya a la basura y no pueda seguir conteniéndome.

_—¿Por qué no llegamos nunca hasta el final? —Me preguntó al atardecer del tercer día desde que habíamos cerrado el Contrato._

_ Nos habíamos pasado la práctica totalidad de las horas tumbados en su cama, desnudos. Su cuerpo respondía tan bien al mío… Simplemente con acariciar su piel me sentía mucho más completo que alimentándome de varias personas en una misma semana. Lo miré con detenimiento, fijándome en cada pequeño detalle de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el colchón. Lo deseaba tanto… Mi deseo por él no hacía más que aumentar conforme pasábamos tiempo juntos, pero si lo tocaba… si yo…_

_ —Cuando te tenga por completo todo acabará, criatura. No pienso marcharme hasta haber podido disfrutar de tu glorioso cuerpo todo el tiempo que me sea posible._

Me dirigí hacia el armario para poder tenderle cualquier pieza de ropa, desesperado porque él cubriese su cuerpo con algo. Mi criatura, que se había incorporado hasta quedarse sentado sobre la cama, no hacía más que mirarme con el ceño fruncido mientras yo hacía lo propio con su fondo de armario. En todos mis largos años de existencia nunca me había encontrado con semejante insulto a la moda y al buen gusto en general.

—Esta camisa tiene que tener, por lo menos, el doble de años que yo. —Alexander bufó al tiempo que me arrebataba la prenda de las manos y empezaba a colocársela.

—¿Qué vas a hacer durante toda la mañana? —Reorganizar esta porquería de armario.

—Ver la tele, como siempre. —Alexander alzó una ceja, mirándome con la cara de escepticismo más evidente que he visto nunca. Este muchacho y sus costumbres me tienen completamente descolocado. —¡Oh, vamos! ¿Podrías tener un poco más de confianza en mí? Estoy todo el día aquí encerrado y todavía no ha pasado nada malo.

—La semana pasada te dedicaste a cambiar todos los muebles del salón y la cocina.

—A tu hermana le gustó. —Normal. Isabelle es una humana con buen gusto. Mi criatura en cambio…

—Siéntate a leer los cómics que te traje el otro día, ¿quieres? Los viernes solo tengo cuatro clases, así que volveré antes de lo normal.

—Más te vale, criatura. —Alexander terminó de abrocharse la camisa, escondiendo de mi vista su trabajado y delicioso pecho. Eso no me gusta. —Criatura…

Él alzó sus preciosos ojos y los clavó en los míos. Su mirada dejada bien claro que sabía en lo que yo estaba pensando y que él no estaba conforme. Tampoco es como si necesitase que él estuviese conforme con nada.

—Voy a llegar tarde. —Me avisó.

Como si a mí me importase su estúpida universidad.

—Magnus… —Volvió a avisar.

—Me encanta cómo suena mi nombre en tus labios, ¿te lo había dicho alguna vez? —Alexander dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de mí, con tan mala suerte que acabó sentado al borde de la cama con las piernas ligeramente abiertas. —¿Cómo sabías con tanta exactitud lo que me disponía a hacerte, criatura?

Él se sonrojó con violencia. En estas semanas por fin he comprendido que, por mucho que trate de evitarlo, llamar adorable a mi criatura es algo completamente natural.

..

..

Dos meses. Hacía ya dos meses desde que mi criatura era mía legalmente. Legalmente según las leyes de mi mundo, claro. A él no le hace ninguna gracia que vaya diciendo que "es mío".

Alexander seguía durmiendo. Su cabeza estaba recostada contra mi pecho y su cuerpo, desnudo y perlado de sudor, se enredaba entre el revoltijo de sábanas, mantas y ropa que había sobre la cama. Llevaba notándolo desde el día anterior, pero no había querido darme cuenta. Estoy débil; me debilito lentamente, sí, pero al parecer el simple hecho de tocar a Alexander ya no me satisface y cada vez necesito estar más tiempo con él y con más frecuencia. Llevo meses buscando una salida, pero no he hallado nada y me temo que finalmente tendré que aceptar de una vez la realidad.

—Magnus. —Me llamó entre sueños.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma desigual mientras Alexander comenzaba a despertase poco a poco. Extrañamente su cuerpo se había ido adaptando al mío y ahora, cada vez que él notaba que yo necesitaba su fuerza, no era necesario que yo le advirtiese.

—¿Ya? —Me preguntó con la voz algo ronca y pastosa. —Solo hace unas horas que-

—Lo sé. Perdóname, criatura: no puedo controlarme.

Alexander me miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de apoyarse en el colchón sobre su brazo derecho e impulsarse hacia arriba. Recibí su hambriento beso con deleite y me apresuré a guiar mi mano derecha a su nuca para profundizar más y hacer que mi lengua profanase su boca con rabia. Intenté guiar mi mano libre a mi miembro para comenzar a masturbarme, pero mi criatura me detuvo. Separé nuestras bocas, sorprendido, y clavé mis ojos en los suyos esperando una respuesta. Aunque dicha respuesta nunca llegó. No de la forma que yo esperaba, al menos.

—Déjame a mí. —Susurró contra mi boca antes de volver a unir nuestros labios y guiar su mano hasta mi ya adolorida erección.

Él solo era un humano al que yo quería poseer sin importar qué. Solo era un Candidato que me daría poder. ¿Por qué ahora él…? ¿Por qué? ¿Y desde cuándo?

_—Préstame un poco de atención, por favor. _

_ —Te estoy prestando toda la atención del mundo, preciosidad. —Él me dedicó un adorable puchero que yo me apresuré a atrapar en mi boca. Alexander gimió mientras colocaba una mano en mi pecho y me empujaba suavemente._

_ —¡No! —Ahora fue mi turno de hacer un puchero. —Quiero saberlo todo sobre los tuyos, por favor._

_ ¿Qué está haciendo esta criatura conmigo? Ahora mismo debería estar sometiéndolo bajo mi cuerpo y haciendo que rogase para que yo lo tocase. Pero no: es él quien me tiene continuamente mendigando un poco de atención. Es humillante. Y placentero. Me tiene muy confundido. No me gusta._

_ —Por favor. —Volvió a pedir._

_ Pero yo no soy tan simple, cielo. _

_ —Desnúdate. —Su mirada se endureció y me miró con rabia contenida. Adorable. —Desnúdate, déjame que te toque sin ningún tipo de impedimento, y responderé a todas las preguntas que salgan de esa hermosa boquita tuya._

_ Alexander me dedicó una mirada gélida antes de comenzar a desvestirse. He visto a focas en el zoo desvestirse con más gracia que mi criatura, pero, paradójicamente, nunca he visto nada tan sexy._

_ —La ropa interior también, dulzura. —Su cara estaba tan absolutamente roja para entonces que pensé que no podría sonrojarse más. Obviamente me equivoqué. —Eso es, criatura. Vamos, ahora ven aquí._

_ Mi preciosidad de ojos azules hizo exactamente lo que yo le pedí y se recostó apoyando su espalda sobre mi pecho, quedando ambos sentados sobre su cama. _

_ —¿Qué quieres saber? —Susurré contra su oído. Él se estremeció, provocando con ello que su cuerpo se rozase todavía más contra el mío. Me hubiese gustado estar desnudo yo también, pero no quería asustarlo. No todavía._

_ —¿Qué eres? —Bufé con aburrimiento ¿Él también? ¿Acaso los humanos necesitan que les repitan diez veces las cosas para comenzar a entenderlas? _

_ —¿No te quedó lo suficientemente claro ayer?_

_ —Quería saber lo que tú tenías que decir sobre ello. Mis hermanos dicen que eres un demonio, y Jem asegura que sois monstruos. —Su mano acarició con delicadeza y algo de indecisión mi muñeca, que yo había reposado sobre su vientre cuando lo abracé por la cintura para juntar más nuestros cuerpos. _

_ —Soy un demonio que se alimenta de la energía vital de los humanos a través del sexo. Y no, —Añadí cuando noté que él iba a hacer la típica preguntita. — no podemos matar a un humano de esa manera. Nuestro Consejo prohíbe que nos alimentemos más de una vez de un mismo humano._

_ —¿Y cómo puede ser que nosotros no sepamos de vuestra existencia?_

_ —Cuando un íncubo o un súcubo se acuesta con un ser humano, éste suele olvidarlo todo o, en caso de que lo recuerde, suele culpar al alcohol o a un sueño extremadamente vívido. Los humanos os empeñáis tanto en que nada sobrenatural existe que nosotros no tenemos que hacer nada para tratar de ocultarnos._

_ Alexander se removió, incómodo. Yo me apresuré a apretar más mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, por si acaso pretendía escaparse. Aunque al parecer no era su intención, ya que alzó su hermosa carita y giró su rostro hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Besé sus labios con lentitud y, por primera vez desde que el Contrato quedó firmado, Alexander movió sus labios en sincronía con los míos con una timidez adorable. Mierda, "adorable" otra vez._

_ —¿Qué es Consejo? —Susurró él cuando nuestros labios se separaron._

_ —¿El Consejo? —Alexander asintió levemente mientras yo me dedicaba a acariciar su rostro con toda la delicadeza que una criatura tan magnífica como él se merece. — Nuestro Consejo está formado por los más poderosos de mi raza. Son algo así como nuestros presidentes o reyes; ellos tienen el poder de crear, modificar o eliminar las leyes que los demás debemos seguir. _

_ —Incluso los demonios necesitan una jerarquía para que no se venga todo su mundo abajo, ¿eh? —Preguntó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho._

_ —Depende de la raza de demonio. Nosotros somos muy civilizados, pero no te pienses que todos somos así o acabarás mal, criatura. —Con la nueva posición que él había adoptado ahora era capaz de ver todo su pálido y escultural cuerpo desnudo con mayor facilidad. Simple y gloriosamente delicioso._

_ Alexander se quedó callado durante algunos minutos mientras yo aprovechaba sus divagaciones mentales para acariciar su cuerpo. Él se sobresaltó y se tensó en un principio, pero poco a poco su cuerpo se fue acostumbrando a mis caricias y puede acariciarlo con libertad. Aunque manteniendo ciertas distancias, obviamente. Tampoco quería que él se excitase y saliese corriendo. Otra vez. Tengo que tener cuidado de no asustarle._

_ —¿Qué es un Puro? Cuando te fuiste del salón, Jem y Will comenzaron a discutir sobre ello. Quieren que yo sea así. —Mi cuerpo se tensó ante la idea. No. Nunca._

_ —¿Crees que convertirte en íncubo es malo? —Él asintió afirmativamente. —Pues convertirte en Puro es peor. Esas… cosas. Son horribles, criatura. Fingen ser humanos y se comportan como tal, pero carecen de sentimientos y… —¿Cómo sería un Alexander incapaz de sentir amor por sus hermanos, por su familia? —No… Nunca dejaré que tú te conviertas en eso._

_ —¿Pero yo no era un futuro íncubo? No lo entiendo._

_ —Hay una edad límite, criatura. Si a los veinticinco años un Candidato ha conseguido evitar que un demonio sexual lo Convierta, dejará de ser un Candidato y podrá vivir una vida normal hasta su muerte. —Noté cómo su cuerpo se relajaba y pude ver cómo una sonrisa esperanzada se extendía por su rostro. —Pero, tras su muerte, su cuerpo es tomado y rejuvenecido hasta la edad en la que mayor fuerza y poder tuvo esa persona, y entonces se convierten en los guardianes eternos, en simples siervos sin voluntad a manos de los Cazadores de Sombras._

_ —¿Cazadores de Sombras? ¿Y esos quiénes son?_

_ —Son los encargados de proteger este mundo para que los demonios y los subterráneos no se hagan con él._

_ —No lo entiendo. —Dijo con confusión. —Si ellos son los buenos, ¿por qué obligan a gente que ya ha vivido su vida a servirles?_

_ —Porque no es oro todo lo que reluce, criatura. Los voluntarios para convertirse en Hermanos Silenciosos y Hermanas de Hierro son demasiado escasos como para cubrir todos los puestos que ellos necesitan._

_ —¿Hermanos qué? —Prácticamente gimió. Mi pobre e inocente ángel se había enfrascado tanto en lo que yo le contaba que no se había percatado de mi traviesa mano._

_ —Basta de preguntas, criatura. Simplemente disfruta. —Susurré a su oído mientras comenzaba a masturbarle._

Había vuelto a dormirse, pero yo seguía inquieto y no había podido pegar ojo. Desde un principio sabía que si no tenía sexo con él no podría alimentarme y estar al cien por cien, pero esperaba que al menos durante un tiempo pudiese bastar con lo que hacíamos. Acaricié su dulce rostro mientras él emitía pequeños ronquidos, inmerso en la tranquilidad de su sueño.

—Magnus. —Escuché que me llamaban desde el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué hora es? —No dejé de acariciar su rostro, disfrutando de la suavidad de su tersa piel.

—Queda media hora para que se tenga que levantar. —Volvió a susurrar Isabelle, mi despertador personal.

Suspiré con cansancio al tiempo que depositaba un último beso en la frente de mi criatura y me levantaba de la cama. Alexander necesita por lo menos una hora después de nuestras "sesiones alimenticias" para poder recuperarse del todo y no parecer un borracho al caminar. Odio no poder estar nunca ahí cuando él se levanta. Puñetera universidad…

Salí de la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y me dirigí con sigilo hacia la sala de estar. Isabelle estaba en la cocina, apurando los últimos sorbos de su café. Tanto ella como Alexander (y el rubito, aunque a éste último intento ignorarle en la medida de lo posible cuando viene aquí) tienen la costumbre de tomarse el café negro sin ningún tipo de edulcorante. Repugnante.

—¿Sabe ya mi hermano por qué sigues aquí? —Me preguntó. Y he de aclarar que me pilló por sorpresa porque ella nunca se inmiscuye en lo referente a Alexander. Al contrario que el rubito. Odio a Ricitos de Oro. —El verdadero motivo, quiero decir.

—No es necesario. —Le respondí mientras me servía a mí mismo un café con extra de dulce.

Isabelle me sonrió con malicia antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Pocos segundos después escuché el ruido de la puerta de su dormitorio al cerrarse y cómo corría el pestillo. ¿Hoy no tiene instituto?

..

Alexander se levantó, con una puntualidad que nunca dejaba de sorprenderme, a las siete y cuarto de la mañana sin ayuda de ningún despertador. Según Isabelle era a causa de su inquebrantable rutina diaria. Inquebrantable, claro, hasta el día que yo llegué. Digamos que he cambiado un poco las cosas por aquí.

Mi criatura me dedicó su típico saludo escueto y malhumorado de las mañanas y, no obstante, hoy parecía menos antipático de lo normal. Y juraría que su olor ha… ¿empeorado? ¿Por qué narices se ha puesto él colonia? Nunca lo hace, y por supuesto que no le hace ninguna falta con la fragancia tan seductora que destila. Ese perfume enmascara su auténtico aroma. No me gusta.

—¿Estás bien? —Tanteé el terreno. Él se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de volcar el café que se estaba sirviendo. Está claro que algo no va bien con él.

—Sí, claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

No me lo quiere decir. ¿Otro examen, quizás? Eso explicaría por qué está tan distraído y por qué sus manos están sudorosas y temblorosas.

—Nos vemos luego. —Se despidió cinco minutos después, tras terminar su desayuno.

Lo miré con reproche y él pareció comprenderme, pero me pidió disculpas con la mirada y salió por la puerta. Nunca se había marchado sin darme un beso de despedida. Algo rápido y casi sin contacto, sí; pero un beso suyo al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué te ocurre, criatura?

..

Sobre las once y media de la mañana ya he terminado de releer todos los cómics que me trajo el martes pasado y me aburro mortalmente. He conseguido reorganizar su armario, pero no estoy para nada orgulloso del resultado porque, básicamente, todo lo que había ahí guardado se merece estar en la basura. Pero si lo hubiese tirado él se hubiese enfadado conmigo, y bastante raro estaba hoy como para añadirle otro motivo para que me ignore.

Me dirijo al salón para intentar distraerme con el televisor cuando me encuentro a Isabelle recostada en el sofá viendo _Project Runway _con un gran bol de palomitas dulces en la mano. Esta chica me lee la mente.

No fue hasta que el reloj marcó la una del mediodía que empecé a preocuparme por él. Los viernes nunca llega tan tarde, ni siquiera cuando tiene que pasarse por el supermercado a comprar. Isabelle, a mi lado, me mira de reojo y sonríe con cierto aire pícaro. A la una y media finalmente me rendí.

—¿Tú hermano tenía algo que hacer hoy después de clases?

—¿Después de clases? —Preguntó ella tratando de sonar inocente y fracasando vilmente. —Pero si hoy es fiesta y no tenemos clase, ¿no lo sabías?

¿Cómo narices iba a saberlo? Mi criatura solo sale de casa para ir a la universidad y para hacer los recados de la casa. ¿Habrá quedado con Jace? ¿Con Will y Jem, quizás? No lo parecía, a juzgar por la sonrisita de la pelinegra. Me estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

—Díselo, Magnus. —¿Decirle? —Dile la verdadera razón de por qué todavía no has hecho nada con él.

Puñetera Isabelle.

..

Estaba asomado al balcón mirando con ansia el portal del edificio cuando los vi aparecer por la esquina. Desde tanta altura sería imposible para un humano ver nada, pero yo era capaz de distinguir sus caras con total precisión. Eran las dos y cuarto y Alexander venía en dirección a su casa hablando animadamente con un muchacho de pelo y ojos negros. Cuando mi criatura le dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa que yo había visto hasta entonces, la ira se apoderó de mí. ¿Cómo se atreve?

No quise precipitarme. No quise pensar en que yo no debería estar sintiéndome así porque un simple humano hubiese hecho sonreír a mi criatura. No quise darme cuenta de que Isabelle tenía razón y de que yo estaba empezando a entender los motivos de Jem para hacer lo que hizo.

_ Su respiración seguía agitada mientras yo seguía lamiendo con deleite mi mano cubierta de su semilla. Cuando por fin pudo recuperarse, mi criatura me miró con cara de repugnancia._

_ —¿Qué haces? —Lo miré con la ceja alzada y seguí lamiendo mi mano con lentitud, para hacerlo más evidente. —Eso es una guarrada._

_ —¿Por qué? Tú semen es delicioso._

_ Alexander lanzó un chillido indignado y escondió su rostro entre sus manos._

_ —Eres insoportable. —Gimió._

_ Yo simplemente sonreí divertido antes de terminar con mi "merienda" y volver a abrazar su cuerpo contra el mío a la espera de que él descansase y poder volver a probar algún jueguecito._

_ —Sigue preguntando lo que quieras, criatura._

_ Él se quedó callado algún tiempo, al parecer todavía en shock por verme tragar sus fluidos corporales._

_ —¿Hasta qué punto se considera tener sexo? —Preguntó al fin mientras el sonrojo en su rostro se acrecentaba. —Quiero decir: ¿tú no acabas de beberte mi...eh…?_

_ —Semen. —El sonrojo se hizo de un tono exageradamente imposible._

_ —Sí. Eso._

_ —Ni el Contrato ni tu Conversión se cumplirán hasta que yo haga lo que más deseo hacer contigo, tranquilo._

_ —¿Y qué es lo que más deseas de mí? —Preguntó con inocencia._

_ —Deseo enterrarme en ti tan profundamente que sientas que te estoy partiendo en dos. _

—¿Magnus? —Me llamó Alexander cuando entró en la sala de estar. Mi criatura dejó las llaves sobre el mueble de la entrada y se encaminó al sillón donde yo estaba sentado. —¿Qué te ocurre?

¿Ocurrirme? ¿A mí? Maldito humano desagradecido.

Atraje su cuerpo hacia el mío en un rápido movimiento y lo tomé entre mis brazos, alzándolo. Pasada su sorpresa inicial, mi criatura trató de bajarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero de nuevo la debilidad de los humanos jugó en su contra. Conseguí llevarlo hasta el cuarto de baño de su habitación y dejarlo en el suelo sin mayores daños que un arañazo superficial en mi clavícula.

—¿Quién era él? —Le exigí con rabia mientras cerraba la puerta de una patada y lo acorralaba contra la pared de baldosas azules.

—¿Quién era quién? —Preguntó él con su característico tono de malhumor. Pero hoy no me resulta divertido, criatura; hoy no eres adorable para mí.

—¿Crees que puedes mentirme? ¿A mí?

Alexander trató de alejarme, pero él es solo una indefensa criatura ¿qué podía hacer?

—¡Basta! —Lloriqueó mientras yo seguía mordiendo con más dureza de lo habitual la pálida piel de su cuello. —¡Por favor, para! —Suplicó cuando mis dedos abandonaron su interior. —No, por favor. —Alineé mi erección con su entrada, dispuesto a cumplir con lo que debería haber hecho meses atrás. —Magnus…

No fue hasta que mi nombre salió de sus labios que lo miré a la cara. Su hermoso rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas y tenía el labio inferior ajado por la dureza con la que yo lo había estado mordisqueando.

—Por favor. —Volvió a pedirme, mirándome a los ojos. —No quiero esto.

Lo miré con horror antes de separarme todo lo que el pequeño baño me permitía. ¿Qué diablos he estado a punto de hacer? Alexander seguía pegado a la pared, mirándome con miedo mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus zafiros.

—Márchate. —Le dije con la voz más tranquila que pude articular mientras abría la cortina de la ducha y me metía dentro.

No tardé en escuchar la puerta abrirse y, algunos segundos que se me hicieron eternos pensando que quizás él pudiese olvidar lo que yo iba a hacerle, cerrarse. Abrí el grifo del agua fría y dejé que me cayese encima, intentando olvidar la mirada de auténtico horror con la que él me había mirado. En todos mis años de existencia nunca había sido tan consciente como ahora de que verdaderamente soy un monstruo.

Una cálida mano se aferró a mi cintura, sobresaltándome. Me di la vuelta esperanzado y mis ojos se encontraron con su hermosa mirada.

—Criatura. —Susurré mientras lo atraía hacia mí bajo el grifo. El agua cayó también sobre él, borrando cualquier rastro de lágrimas de su cara. —Perdóname. —Le supliqué mientras besaba su frente. —Perdóname.

Alexander no dijo nada. Su mirada seguí clavada en mí cuando su otra mano se colocó al otro lado de mi cadera y él juntó nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Su boca buscó la mía con timidez y suavidad; una suavidad tan pura que me hizo sentirme humano por primera vez en siglos. Mi criatura me soltó el tiempo suficiente como para cerrar el agua y tomar la toalla que había sobre el colgador. Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse y Alexander me guió hasta el inodoro, donde dejó caer la toalla antes de empujarme a mí sobre él. Desde mi posición no pude hacer más que maravillarme de cómo el sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro mientras él abría sus piernas y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mí.

—Criatura… —Lo llamé, esperando que no fuera un sueño.

—Llámame por mi nombre. —Me suplicó él mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas y hacía que nuestras erecciones se frotasen entre sí.

Agarré con fuerza sus nalgas, provocando que un más que sonoro y excitante gemido saliese de sus apetitosos labios.

—Alexander. —Gemí. Mi criatura me sonrió con dulzura antes de comenzar a mover su cuerpo más rápido, creando una deliciosa fricción. —Alexander, tócame. —Le pedí pese a saber que él ya estaba haciendo más incluso de lo que yo podría desear debido a la circunstancias.

Tal y como yo esperaba, mi criatura dejó de moverse y me miró a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior con indecisión, otorgándole un aspecto entre lo tierno y lo sexy.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Tú podrías…? —Alexander inclinó su rostro hacia abajo, usando su habitual técnica de esconder sus ojos tras su flequillo.

Coloqué la mano en su mentón e hice que el alzase su rostro. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y Alexander contuvo el aliento, mirándome como si yo fuese algo precioso para él.

—Dime lo que deseas y lo tendrás, criatura. —¿Y si me pide que me vaya? ¿Y si me pide que no vuelva a tocarlo nunca?

—Tus dedos. —Dijo simplemente. Yo lo miré fijamente, tratando de llegar con esas simples palabras a la conclusión que él pretendía. —Se sentían bien. —Dijo mientras desviaba la vista y la fijaba en cualquier cosa ajena a mi persona.

—Eres tan perfecto… —Le sonreí. Alexander al fin alzó su vista hacia mí. Justo en el momento en el que su boca se abría por la sorpresa y su cuerpo cedía y se apoyaba completamente sobre el mío. —Tan perfecto…

Alexander volvió a moverse sobre mí mientras se deshacía en gemidos provocados por mis dedos en su interior. Supuestamente hacer algo así era una simple preparación para lo que vendría después, pero de momento para nosotros era más que suficiente.

—Tócame. —Volví a implorarle mientras yo guiaba su mano a mi erección.

Alexander rodeó ambos miembros y comenzó a masturbarnos a ambos mientras sus caderas seguían balanceándose sin cesar.

No puedo perderlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, desvelando unos zafiros oscurecidos por el placer y la lujuria. Alexander me besó con ternura, acariciando mi rostro con su mano libre.

No puedo perderlo. Ya no.

_—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Hubieses preferido seguir siendo humano? ¿O convertirte en Puro, tal vez?_

_ —No. Definitivamente no._

_ —¿Por qué?_

_ —No era feliz como humano._

_ —¿Eres feliz ahora? —Miré a la hermosa criatura que tenía entre mis brazos con atención._

_ ¿Soy realmente feliz?_

Tuve que cargar a un debilitado Alexander hasta su cama, donde lo acosté antes de tenderme yo a su lado. Mi criatura me miró con fascinación mientras yo cubría nuestros cuerpos con una delgada sábana gracias a mi magia.

—Me gusta cuando haces esas cosas. —Le sonreí mientras acariciaba su rostro, mimándole. —Pero también me aterra.

—¿Por qué? A ti nunca te haría daño, criatura. —Imágenes de lo ocurrido minutos atrás acudieron a mi mente, pero las deseché con rapidez. —Nunca volveré a hacerte daño.

Sus ojos me miraron con fijeza antes de que él se moviese ligeramente y depositase un beso en mi hombro, la zona de mi cuerpo más cercana a su boca.

—Quería sentirme normal. —Dijo. —Quería sentir que le importo a alguien que no sea de mi familia. Por eso quedé con Sebastian hoy. Él me confesó que yo le gusto y pensé que quizás… No lo sé. —Sebastian. Grabé a fuego su nombre en mi mente para preguntarle por él más adelante, en otro momento que no fuera tan especial para mí.

—A mí me importas, criatura.

—A ti te importa mi cuerpo. —Las palabras salieron como un susurro de entre sus labios. El dolor era tan claramente perceptible que incluso a mí me atravesó como un puñal. —Te importa el poder que yo te daré cuando tú-

Coloqué mi mano sobre su boca, acallándole. Mi criatura me miró con incertidumbre mientras yo me acercaba hasta él y sustituía a mi mano con mis labios, besándolo lentamente.

—Los demonios sexuales se repelen entre sí. —Dije cuando nos separamos. Alexander me miró con curiosidad. —Cuando estamos en una misma habitación durante más de una hora, nuestros cuerpos comienzan a arrebatar la fuerza vital del otro y acabamos exhaustos y agotados.

—No sé qué-

—Si te transformo en uno de los míos jamás podré volver a estar cerca de ti. Nunca podré volver a hablar contigo de estupideces ni podré ver cómo estudias de esos estúpidos libro, poniendo esa cara tan dulce que pones cuando te concentras en algo. Tampoco podré verte sonreír cuando haces enfadar a tu hermana. Ni ver cómo machacas a Jace en los videojuegos de deportes… —No puedo transformarle. No puedo. No puedo. —No podré tenerte a mi lado. Necesito tenerte a mi lado, Alexander.

Y entonces la vi.

Hace unas horas creí haber visto la sonrisa más hermosa cuando él hablaba con Sebastian. Pero ahora, mientras me sonreía con una sonrisa tan tierna que le iluminaba todo el rostro y hacía que sus ojos brillasen con más fuerza de lo habitual, me di cuenta de que no podía haber sonrisa más preciosa que la que él me dedicaba a mí en estos momentos.

—Necesito que estés siempre aquí, criatura. Necesito que seas siempre mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que son inmortales y eso, pero siempre me he preguntado de dónde salen tantos Hermanos Silenciosos si cada dos por tres los están atacando y masacrando. He aquí mi enmarañada explicación de su superpoblada existencia xD<strong>  
><strong>La verdad es que no sé siquiera cómo apareció tal idea en mi mente, pero tenía que escribirla y... bueno, ahí está xD<strong>  
><strong>Además, me gusta que de algún modo aquí también existan los Cazadores de Sombras.<strong>

**El Sebastian al que me refiero en este capi es Sebastian Verlac, no Jonathan Morgenstern. Las personas que leyeron mi anterior fic saben que amo a ese personaje pese a su nula aparición (como él mismo, quiero decir xD)**


	7. 3B

**Este capi iba a ser el más corto de todos, según lo que tenía planeado, pero al final es el más extenso que he escrito para este fic. Parece que mi cerebro se divierte llevándome la contraria y dándome más tarea de la necesaria cuando sabe que estoy ocupada.**  
><strong>xD<br>**

**No me gusta dedicar capis porque no pienso que dedicar algo de mis fics sea algo bueno, pero tenía que hacer esto:**  
><em><strong>A mi amore, por soportar mis tonterías y aguantar que sea la última a la que conteste los mensajes. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Bueno, en realidad eso es culpa tuya. Ejem xD<br>Te amo, linda mía.**_

**_Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte._**

**_¡Os adoro!_**

* * *

><p>Cuando abrí los ojos la mañana que se cumplía el primer mes de mi cautiverio, Magnus me estaba mirando fijamente, para variar. Los primeros días me había resultado horripilante y no hacía más que acrecentar mis ansias de salir corriendo; ahora me resultaría raro despertarme y que sus extraños e hipnotizantes ojos no fueran lo primero que veo por las mañanas. Las mañanas que él está, al menos.<p>

—Buenos días, criatura. —Murmuró contra mi oído mientras frotaba cariñosamente su mejilla contra la mía. —¿Has dormido bien?

Siempre me pregunto por qué sigue preguntándome lo mismo cada mañana si nunca me da la ocasión de responder.

—Te estaré esperando en la cocina. —Dijo antes de darme un rápido beso en los labios y bajarse de un salto de la cama. —Hoy tenemos visita.

Magnus ocultó su desnudez cubriéndose con un batín de seda que siempre tenía cerca de la cama y desapareció por la puerta del dormitorio. Miré durante unos segundos el techo, rezando para que las "visitas" no fueran de nuevo los horripilantes miembros del Consejo en busca de más respuestas a sus absurdas e interminables preguntas. Finalmente me puse en pie y me dirigí hacia la ducha, dispuesto a enfrentarme a otro día de mi nueva vida.

Nuestras visitantes resultaron ser Theresa Gray (aunque ella me pidió que la llamase "Tessa") y Catarina Loss. Ambas eran Candidatas que habían conseguido eludir a su destino y que habían conseguido vivir una vida normal antes de su muerte. Yo también podría haberlo hecho si Jem hubiese conseguido mantenerme a salvo durante unos años más; podría haber tenido la aburrida y predecible vida que siempre quise si mis hermanos y sus amigos no hubiesen decidido que era divertido jugar a invocar demonios. Ahora ni siquiera mi vida me pertenece.

_—¿Por qué lo hacía? Protegerme, quiero decir. _

_ Magnus, que había estado muy entretenido pasando los dedos entre los mechones de mi cabello mientras tarareaba alguna canción, me miró a los ojos con la duda claramente marcada en sus facciones._

_ —¿Te refieres a James? —Preguntó mientras arrugaba el entrecejo._

_ —Sí._

_ —No lo sé. No sé cómo se las apañaba para evitar lanzarse sobre ti cada vez que te veía. —Magnus tiró de mí hasta que consiguió situarme sobre él, ambos acostados sobre su cama. —Pero por otro lado…_

_ Él se quedó callado, sus brillantes ojos mirándome con detenimiento._

_ —¿Por otro lado qué? —Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro._

_ —Nada. No es nada. —Me respondió antes de tomarme por la nuca y unir nuestros labios._

Cuando sus amigas se marcharon, Magnus me guió de nuevo al dormitorio. Mi vida actual se reducía a si él estaba o no en casa. Cuando Magnus estaba aquí, él simplemente se encerraba conmigo en su habitación y hacía con mi cuerpo lo que quería; Cuando él no estaba (y había veces en las que incluso tardaba varios días en aparecer), me dedicaba a buscar libros en su biblioteca y a tratar de aprender por mi cuenta a entender su idioma. Lo cierto es que no sé cuál de las dos opciones es la que más me gusta. No quiero que él siga tratándome como si yo fuese un muñeco, pero odio cuando él se olvida de mi presencia y no viene a verme. Es muy confuso.

—¿Hay algo en concreto que desees hacer hoy, criatura? —Me preguntó mientras se deshacía de mi ropa.

"Quiero volver a mi antigua vida, solo eso. Quiero ver a mi familia." Quise gritarle.

—Lo que tú desees. —Dije en su lugar.

Él simplemente sonrío mientras acariciaba mis pómulos con delicadeza.

—Siempre eres tan complaciente…

Quiero odiarte. De verdad que quiero hacerlo.

..

Cuando me desperté, él no estaba. Hacía ya nueve días que no aparecía por su casa, así que tampoco fue una gran sorpresa. Me duché, me vestí y bajé a desayunar. Después, tal y como había estado haciendo los últimos días, me dirigí a la enorme biblioteca que había medio escondida en uno de los pasillos secundarios y me dispuse a seguir leyendo. Había dado por imposible el maldito idioma de los demonios prácticamente enseguida de empezar a leerlo, no obstante, había algunos libros escritos en un idioma antiguo y que yo desconocía que, por algún motivo que todavía no había podido preguntarle a Magnus debido a su ausencia, yo podía leer a la perfección. Los textos hablaban sobre los Cazadores de Sombras. Sus ritos y costumbres, los diferentes tipos de runas, sus leyendas, los Instrumentos Mortales… Su cultura era muy interesante y muy rica en detalles.

Llamaron a la puerta unas tres horas más tarde. Los demonios no son seres demasiado sociables, o por lo menos yo no había presenciado ningún tipo de contacto entre Magnus y otros de su misma raza, así que no me costó demasiado saber quiénes eran.

—Buenos días, Alexander. —Me saludó Tessa mientras la dejaba pasar.

A veces venía Tessa, y otras era Catarina la que me visitaba. Los Puros pueden tener una relación de amistad con los demonios, después de todo. Bueno: eso si los demonios pueden siquiera saber qué es la amistad.

—Catarina quería venir conmigo, pero me temo que ha tenido que ir a hacer un recado de última hora para el que la han llamado. Me ha dicho que se pasará por aquí si consigue acabar deprisa. —Tessa se dirigió hacia la biblioteca sin necesidad de que yo tuviese que decirle nada. Ella me conocía, al fin y al cabo, y sabía a qué dedico mi tiempo. —Aunque ya sabes cómo es: no se irá de allí hasta saber que todo se ha hecho a la perfección.

Ambas eran inmejorables personas, pese a ese aire de indiferencia que las rodeaba. "Nada de sentimientos" me había explicado Magnus, pero al parecer los Puros lo único que no pueden sentir realmente es el amor o el odio.

—Estábamos preocupadas. Hoy hacen ya dos meses y… —¿Dos meses ya? Me había resignado a mi destino y ya ni siquiera contaba los días que pasaban, pero nunca imaginé que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo. —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. —Le respondí.

"Bien" era la respuesta que yo había adoptado para todo. La vida en este lugar es más fácil de llevar cuando no trato de llevarle la contraria a Magnus, así que me he acostumbrado. Tessa me miró con desconfianza, pero no dijo nada.

Había escuchado con anterioridad su nombre. No en una conversación formal, aunque sí que salía mucho a relucir cuando Will y Jem se enfadaban. Will solía recriminarle a Jem que él siguiese enamorado de Tessa incluso cuando ambos estaban juntos. Nunca había querido meterme por medio, así que no entendía muy bien de qué iba la historia. Aunque, por aquella época, tampoco sabía qué era Jem.

Tessa me contó que ella se había topado con Jem cuando era una adolescente, en la época victoriana de Inglaterra. Ella había viajado a Londres en busca de su hermano Nathaniel, que había desaparecido, y Jem fue la primera persona en ser amable con ella tras su desembarco. Le había parecido un ser etéreo, de otro mundo, pero igualmente ella se había ido enamorando de su blanca fragilidad. Aunque, como descubrió más tarde, Jem no era el ángel que aparentaba ser.

—Ayer fui a hablar con Jem. Quería traerte noticias de tus hermanos. —Ella había estado trayéndome noticias de mi familia siempre que le era posible. No sé si hubiese podido aguantar estos meses sin ella y sin los cuidados agobiantes de Catarina. —Alec, tengo que contarte algo importante.

Jem, que contra todo pronóstico había acabado igualmente enamorado de la castaña, se negó a transformarla en una de los suyos y la escondió de los ojos del resto de su especie hasta que ella estuvo a salvo. El Consejo lo descubrió, por supuesto, pero dejó pasar la falta a cambio de que Jem no volviese a acercarse a Tessa mientras que ella continuase siendo humana y de que nunca volviese a hacer algo así. Y se arriesgó de nuevo. Por mí. Quizá fuese porque soy amigo de Will desde que ambos somos unos críos y no quería decepcionar a la persona a la que amaba ahora. O quizá yo le caía bien, quién sabe. Pero aquel extraño demonio que podía amar me ocultó de la vista de sus congéneres y me permitió vivir durante unos años extra cerca de mi familia, y yo siempre le estaría agradecido por ello.

—Alec. —Volvió a llamarme Tessa. Al fin me digné a hacerle caso, pese a seguir temeroso sobre lo que tuviera que decirme. —Tienes que comprender que lo único que Magnus quería era protegerte del Consejo. Él no tenía otra opción. —¿Qué has hecho ahora? ¿Cómo puedes hundir mi vida todavía más? —No le odies, Alec.

..

Cuando Magnus llegó, al amanecer del día siguiente, yo todavía me encontraba hecho un ovillo en mi sillón favorito de la biblioteca.

—Criatura. —Me llamó mientras se acercaba a mí con cautela. —¿Estás bien?

Me negué a alzar mi rostro hacia él. Ya no estaba llorando, pues mis lágrimas se habían agotado hacía muchas horas, pero todavía sentía mis mejillas húmedas y pegajosas y mis ojos estaban hinchados.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Le pregunté cuando al fin él llegó junto a mí y alzó mi rostro para que yo lo mirase a los ojos. —¿Cómo has podido?

—¿Quién te ha- ...? Tessa, ¿verdad? —Su mirada se ensombreció mientras noté cómo su mano temblaba de rabia. —¿O quizás ha sido Catarina? No pienso permitir que se vuelvan a acercar a ti. ¡Debería habértelo explicado yo! ¡Ninguna de ellas tenía el mínimo derecho a decirte nada!

Lo miré con perplejidad. ¿Qué importaba quién me lo dijese? ¿Qué podía importar cuando él había destrozado toda mi vida y la había hecho pedazos?

_ —Jem… Él…_

_ —¿Mis hermanos están bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? —La incertidumbre me estaba matando. ¿Y si alguno había tenido un accidente? ¿Y si no podía volver a verlos jamás?_

_ —Todos están bien. Ellos… Simplemente… _

_ —Tessa, por favor._

—No tenía otra opción. No sé lo que ellas te habrán dicho, pero te juro que era lo único que podía hacer para que el Consejo no decidiese eliminarte del mapa. Había demasiada gente involucrada, mucha gente buscándote. —Magnus acercó su mano a mi mejilla, dispuesto a acariciarla, pero yo me aparté lo más rápido que pude y él apenas llegó a rozarme. —¿No comprendes que lo he hecho por ti?

_ —Jem no se acuerda de ti, Alec. Ninguno de ellos te recuerda. —Tessa se tomó una pausa y me miró con preocupación. —Has desaparecido de sus vidas._

—Te odio. —Le siseé antes de salir de allí hecho una furia.

..

No tardé demasiado tiempo en tranquilizarme. La noche anterior me había embargado la tristeza, y la tristeza es un sentimiento difícil de superar. La ira que me había cegado cuando lo vi frente a mí soltándome sus estúpidas excusas, sin embargo, es algo que no puedo retener demasiado. No soy capaz de estar enfadado durante mucho tiempo, no con las personas que me importan.

—Alexander. —Me llamó él desde la puerta del dormitorio. Magnus se acercó con precaución hasta la cama, donde yo estaba sentado, pero no trató de llegar hasta mí. —Sabes que lo he hecho porque quería protegerte.

No contesté. Lo cierto es que no creo que sea necesario. Entender por qué lo hizo no hace que sea más sencillo de asimilar.

—Tú… —Magnus agachó la vista, mirando sus uñas cubiertas de purpurina como si fuesen la cosa más interesante del mundo. Al fin alzó sus ojos y los clavó en los míos. —¿De verdad me odias?

—No te odio, —Le respondí con total sinceridad. —aunque detesto no poder hacerlo.

Él finalmente pareció lo suficientemente seguro de que yo no volvería huir como para acercarse hasta mí. Sus delgados brazos me rodearon en un fuerte abrazo cuando él se sentó junto a mí.

—Perdóname. —Susurró tiernamente mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar mi espalda con cariño. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estoy llorando otra vez. —Perdóname.

..

..

No fue algo fácil de asimilar. A veces me encontraba pensando en ello mientras seguía con mi lectura de "Academia de Cazadores de Sombras" y me tocaba volver a releer las páginas anteriores para retomar el hilo. Supongo que mi cabeza no podía aceptar tan fácilmente que mi familia y mis amigos ya no se acordasen de mí.

Magnus no se había vuelto a marchar. La alimentación de los de su especie parecía ir haciéndose menos necesaria conforme cumplían años. Según los cánones de los demonios como él, Magnus era fuerte, pero aún demasiado joven, por lo que normalmente salía para encontrar a algún humano con el que tener sexo cada siete u ocho días. Recuerdo que las primeras veces, cuando se dio cuenta de que por mucho que él y yo nos acostásemos no podía saciarse, Magnus me echaba la culpa a mí por estar débil. Él decidió que no podía alimentarse solo de mí, así que yo tuve que aceptar que él saliese a buscar a otros. Antes no me dolía; si él salía yo dispondría de más tiempo libre para estar a solas. Ahora duele cada vez más. Estoy celoso y ni siquiera comprendo por qué.

—Cuidado, está caliente. —Me avisó mientras depositaba el café que me había traído sobre la mesita y se sentaba en el sillón junto a mí, reposando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Había estado haciendo lo mismo durante los últimos cuatro días, desde que llegó. Y siempre, tras estar un rato mirándome leer, acababa diciendo exactamente lo mismo:

—¿No te aburre estar leyendo sobre lo mismo todo el día?

—No tengo nada más que hacer. —Le respondí yo. Como cada día.

Esta vez, sin embargo, él dijo algo que nunca había esperado oír.

—Voy a llevarte de viaje. —Doblé la esquina superior de libro para recordar por dónde iba y lo dejé sobre la mesa, junto a mi café. Magnus esperó a que yo volviese a sentarme apoyándome en el respaldo del sofá y se acostó colocando su cabeza sobre mi regazo, sus largas piernas colgando del borde del mueble. —¿Dónde querrías ir?

—¿Es algún tipo de broma? —El demonio alargó su brazo hasta mi cuello y comenzó a trazar espirales con su dedo, jugueteando.

—Cuando las cosas se calmen con el Consejo te llevaré donde tú quieras. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Una sonrisa floreció en mi rostro sin que yo pudiese evitarlo mientras lo miraba con gratitud, pero desapareció tan pronto como recordé que el lugar donde yo querría ir, las personas a las que yo querría visitar, me habían sido arrebatadas.

—¿No te hace ilusión? —Me preguntó. Su sonrisa había desaparecido pocos segundos después que la mía.

—Sí, claro. —Intenté volver a estar feliz, pero fue en vano. —Me gusta Viena. O Nueva Zelanda.

Magnus me miró con tristeza, asintiendo lentamente.

—Te llevaré a ambos lugares. Te llevaré a cualquier sitio, criatura.

Yo solo quiero volver a casa.

..

Magnus se marchó para volver a alimentarse a la mañana siguiente. Me levanté de la cama en cuanto lo escuché levantarse, pero aun así no fui lo suficientemente rápido como para poder alcanzarle antes de que él abriese la puerta y se marchase. La misma puerta que yo no puedo traspasar y que me mantiene aquí encerrado.

Pero él me llevará de viaje, me lo ha dicho; podré salir de aquí. Intento pensar únicamente en eso para poder mantener la cordura, pero constantemente me llegan a la mente dos simples y desgarradoras verdades: "mi familia ya no está buscándome porque ni siquiera pueden echarme de menos" y "Magnus ahora mismo está ahí afuera, buscando a alguien que pueda saciar su apetito sexual como yo no puedo hacerlo". No va a ser un buen día.

—¿Criatura? —Llamó él mientras tocaba a la puerta. Sé que puede sentir en cada momento dónde me encuentro, así que supongo que debo estar agradecido por que al menos me dé la posibilidad de negarme a hablar con él.

Salí de mi relajante ducha de agua helada envolviendo una toalla en mi cintura mientras trataba de secar mi cabello lo máximo posible con otra. Solo han pasado dos horas desde que él se ha marchado, ¿tan rápido lo ha conseguido esta vez? Magnus me explicó que él prefiere juguetear un buen rato con su presa, para no hacerlo todo tan fácil y aburrido ¿Acaso hoy no encontró a nadie que le supusiera un reto y se conformó con algo más sencillo?

—¿Qué ocurre? —Le pregunte mientras abría la puerta y lo dejaba pasar.

Su rostro, una máscara de preocupación y angustia, se quedó completamente blanco cuando me miró, escaneando varias veces mi cuerpo como quien mira bien la mercancía de la tienda antes de comprarla. Odio cuando hace eso.

—No lo entiendo. —Murmuró en una voz tan baja que estoy prácticamente seguro de que ni siquiera él era consciente de haber dicho nada. —Me has excitado. —Dijo mientras me miraba con incredulidad. Estoy prácticamente seguro de que yo le miré con la misma expresión de sorpresa. —Estoy duro.

Si antes no le estaba mirando con cara de idiota, estoy seguro de que ahora sí lo hacía. ¿No se supone que él me mantiene aquí precisamente por eso, porque mi cuerpo le atrae?

—¿Te encuentras bien?

..

..

Catarina revisaba la herida de mi muñeca cono ojo experto mientras Tessa, en la cocina, preparaba algo de beber para los tres.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te la hiciste?

—Tres semanas, creo. —Había estado cortando las verduras para prepararme algo de comer cuando el cuchillo se me resbaló y acabé haciéndome un pequeño corte en la parte superior de la muñeca. Era tan superficial que casi ni había sangrado.

—¿Tres semanas? ¿Estás seguro? —Yo simplemente asentí, sin comprender su línea de razonamiento. —Algo tan pequeño debería haber cicatrizado en unos pocos días.

—No quieres ningún tipo de edulcorante en el café, ¿verdad, Alec? —Interrumpió Tessa.

—No, gracias.

Catarina me dirigió una última mirada preocupada antes de tomar su taza de té verde y ponerse a mirar fijamente el estrafalario reloj que Magnus tenía sobre la chimenea, algo que ella hacía cada vez que se abstraía por completo de la realidad.

En ningún momento pude imaginar que Magnus llegaría tan pronto. Abrió la puerta de un portazo, asustándonos a los tres, e inmediatamente sus ojos se centraron en mí. Es más, estoy casi al cien por cien seguro de que ni tan siquiera se percató de la presencia de sus dos amigas.

—Ven aquí. —Me gruñó antes de venir hacia mí a toda velocidad. De reojo pude ver la cara de sorpresa de Catarina y escuché cómo Tessa soltaba un gritito horrorizado, pero yo solo tenía ojos para la cara enfurecida de Magnus. Nunca le había visto así.

Sus manos me tomaron con fuerza de las caderas, alzando mi cuerpo de forma tan imprevista que si no llega a ser porque él me sujetaba me hubiese desnucado contra la mesita de cristal. Sus labios buscaron los míos de forma urgente, su lengua colándose en mi boca y dominándome a su gusto. Una de sus manos se coló bajo mi suéter mientras la otra, que seguía bien sujeta a mi cadera, hacía que mi cuerpo se pegase más al suyo. Me había pillado tan desprevenido que no fui capaz de reaccionar hasta que Magnus comenzó a frotar sobre la ropa su entrepierna contra la mía y Tessa volvió a lanzar un gritito.

Empujé a Magnus con fuerza, cosa que al parecer lo pilló desprevenido, ya que trastabilló unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

—¡Magnus! —Le recriminé. Noté mi cara enrojecer, pero aún no tenía muy claro de si era por rabia o vergüenza. O por una combinación explosiva de ambas.

Fue entonces cuando él se percató de Tessa, que no paraba de murmurar cosas mientras miraba fijamente el reloj que anteriormente había estado mirando Catarina. Y después su mirada viajó hasta la peliblanca, que alternaba su mirada entre ambos con una curiosidad y una indiferencia tétricas. A veces me ponía los pelos de punta.

—Márchate al dormitorio y no salgas hasta que yo te lo diga, criatura.

—Pero-

—¡Ahora! —Me gritó Magnus. Él nunca me había gritado.

Lo miré con odio antes de marcharme tal y como él me había pedido. Realmente desearía poder odiarle.

..

Durante los siguientes quince minutos estuve deambulando de un lado a otro en el dormitorio, pero finalmente mi paciencia se fue al traste y me decidí a encararle de una vez por todas. Puede que mi cuerpo le pertenezca, pero de momento yo todavía soy el dueño de mi mente.

Salí del dormitorio y me dirigí escaleras abajo, aunque nunca llegué a pisar el suelo del rellano. Sus voces me llegaban nítidamente gracias al abovedado techo sobre la sala de estar.

—No me trates como a un crío, Catarina ¡tú mismo lo has visto! ¡Mi cuerpo ha reaccionado con él! —Escuché gritar a un enfurecido Magnus.

—A mí no me alces la voz. —Escuché la tranquila voz de Catarina.

—Pero no lo comprendo, ¿a qué viene tanto alboroto? —Intervino Tessa. —No has podido tener una erección con aquella chica, ¿y qué? Quizás intentabas forzar las cosas y-

—¿Forzar las cosas? Soy un íncubo, Tessa: no fuerzo nada. Si mi cuerpo tiene hambre tendré una erección para alimentarme del humano que sea ¡No seas ridícula!

—Te he dicho que no alces la voz.

—Ha sido una vez. No tienes que sacar las cosas de quicio.

—¡No es la primera vez! ¡Llevo así algún tiempo! —Magnus alzaba la voz, pero se notaba que no estaba cabreado con ninguna de las dos mujeres. Quizá solo se odiase a sí mismo. —Solo he podido alimentarme de él durante semanas, ¿entiendes? ¡Y él no me satisface lo suficiente como para mantenerme fuerte! ¿Cómo pretendes que siga viviendo así?

Volví a subir las escaleras con todo el sigilo que fui capaz. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro mientras el eco de los gritos seguía resonando en mi cabeza ¿Ahora él no puede alimentarse de otros? Me encerré en la habitación esperando a que Magnus viniese en mi busca pero, al transcurrir dos horas sin que él apareciese, no pude más y fui a buscarle por mi cuenta.

..

Magnus, sentado en el interior de la bañera de hidromasaje, parecía agotado. Su cabello, normalmente lleno de colores y brillos, caía lacio y empapado sobre sus hombros; y su mirada, libre de cualquier maquillaje, estaba fija en el agua llena de espuma que le cubría hasta el pecho.

Este baño es mi preferido de los diecisiete que Magnus tiene en su casa. Quizá porque es el único que no es de miles de colores y que no está lleno de purpurina y brillos artificiales. Este baño es simple y llanamente azul.

—¿Me permites? —Él no dijo ni hizo nada, así que yo tomé la botella de gel con olor a sándalo de su mano y comencé a frotar su cabello con delicadeza para lavarlo. Al contrario que otras veces, él ni siquiera parecía percatarse de lo que yo hacía. —¿Quieres que me marche?

Magnus siguió sin decir nada, pero su mano salió disparada en dirección a mi muñeca y la sujetó con fuerza. Yo seguí a lo mío y por fin conseguí que su cabello estuviese libre de restos de gomina. Después me dedique a coger el mango de la ducha y a aclarar de espuma su pelo.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude también a lavarte el resto? —Pregunté en tono de broma. Y, de nuevo, él no alzó la vista y no dijo nada.

Magnus no sabía que yo había estado escuchando la conversación que habían estado manteniendo, y yo tampoco tengo ningunas ganas de decírselo pese a que mi interior grita de alegría al saber que él no puede acercarse a otros. Supongo que ahora solo puedo hacer algo por él. O por mí.

Me alejé de él, su mano soltando mi muñeca con desgana y abatimiento. No tardé demasiado en librarme de mis amplias prendas.

—Magnus. —Susurré en su oído. Su cuerpo se tensó mientras yo me sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, provocando pequeñas ondas sobre la superficie del agua.

—¿Qué haces? —Me preguntó con incredulidad, al fin mirándome a los ojos.

Durante un segundo mi impulso fue levantarme y marcharme por donde había venido, pues está claro que esto no es lo mío y solo estoy haciendo el ridículo. Pero luego recordé por qué había decidido lanzarme: si consigo que él tenga suficiente conmigo, si consigo que él esté satisfecho… No necesitará ir a buscar a otros, ¿verdad? Quizás así consiga librarme del dolor que siento cada vez que se marcha.

—¿Quieres que me marche? —Repetí, aunque esta vez mirándole con suplica.

—Criatura… —Me llamó, su voz cargada de deseo y… algo que no pude reconocer.

—Llámame por mi nombre. —Le supliqué mientras me colocaba más cómodamente sobre él. No sabía de dónde había salido aquello, pero realmente _necesitaba_ escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus labios. —Llámame. —Repetí.

Él estaba excitado. Por mí. Mi cuerpo lo había conseguido de nuevo. Comencé a mecer mis caderas con suavidad, provocando un exquisito roce entre ambas erecciones. Las manos de Magnus se movieron con rapidez y me apretaron las nalgas con quizás más fuerza de la necesaria, provocando que un sonoro gemido escapase de mi boca al chocar mi cuerpo con el suyo.

—Alexander. —Gimió mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mis caderas con suavidad y la otra seguía masajeando con fuerza mis glúteos. Delicioso.

—Otra vez. —Le pedí.

—Alexander —Gimió contra mis labios mientras dos de sus dedos se enterraban en mí sin aviso alguno. Mi boca comenzó a soltar gemidos y mi espalda se arqueó, pero Magnus me tomó de la nuca para evitar que me alejara de él. —Alexander.

Uní nuestras bocas con ansia, llevando mis brazos a su cuello para poder profundizar más el beso. Mis caderas, que yo era completamente incapaz de controlar a estas alturas, comenzaron a moverse con más ímpetu mientras sus ahora tres dedos se movían de dentro hacia fuera con rapidez.

—Más. —Repítelo más. Llámame. Solo a mí. Soy yo con quien estás ahora. —Más.

Magnus gruñó antes de alzarme con fuerza, provocando que una gran cantidad del agua cayese por los bordes y mojase el suelo. No podría haberme importado menos.

Y entonces él se detuvo. Su miembro rozaba con dolorosa precisión mi entrada, desquiciándome.

—Alexander. —Volvió a su susurrar contra mis labios mientras acariciaba mi rostro. Separé una de mis manos de su hombro y la alcé, entrelazándola con la suya mientras él continuaba rozando mi piel con suavidad. —Mío.

Magnus hizo bajar mi cuerpo con una velocidad y una fuerza inhumanas, haciendo que soltase un grito que ni yo mismo sabía si era por el dolor o por el placer. Él tampoco me dio tiempo para averiguarlo. Sus manos aferraban con fuerza a mis muslos mientras mi cuerpo se alzaba de nuevo para volver a bajar con fuerza.

—Más. —Rogué.

Ahora sé con total seguridad que nunca seré capaz de odiarle.

..

—Has escuchado lo que estaba diciendo antes. —Susurró contra mi pelo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. Por algún motivo mi cuerpo se encontraba terriblemente débil, así que Magnus me había llevado hasta su cama y ahora ambos estábamos tumbados sobre ella. —Creí haberte dicho que te quedases en el dormitorio.

—Lo siento. Estaba enfadado contigo y necesitaba gritarte. —El cuerpo de Magnus vibró con su risa.

—Tú siempre estás enfadado conmigo.

—Ahora no lo estoy. —Dije antes de depositar un pequeño beso sobre su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón.

Magnus se puso tenso durante unos segundos y creí haber dicho algo malo hasta que se incorporó con rapidez y atrajo su rostro al mío para besarme. Fue un beso húmedo y absolutamente delicioso que dejó a mi agotado cuerpo con ganas de más. Pero entonces él se alejó y volvió a colocarse en la posición de antes, instándome a imitarle.

—No decías en serio lo de no dejar que Catarina y Tessa me visiten, ¿verdad?

—¿Eso también lo has escuchado? —Farfulló. —No quiero que pases más tiempo con ellas que conmigo. No es natural.

¿Natural?

—Tú casi nunca estás. —Protesté. —Si ellas no vinieran aquí de vez en cuando me habría vuelto loco hace tiempo.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca y supe que prácticamente me lo había ganado.

—No me las arrebates a ellas también. —Añadí para terminar de convencerle. —No me alejes de ellas como me alejaste de mi familia.

Una máscara de dolor transformó su rostro de forma tan fugaz que creí habérmelo imaginado.

—¿Serás feliz si dejo que vengan?

—Sí.

—¿Y serás tan complaciente como hoy si lo hago? —Ronroneó.

—Te lo juro.

Él suspiró con alegría, mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

—Duerme un rato, criatura. —Me instó. —En unas horas volveré a disfrutar de ti.

Alcé mi rostro y lo besé con deseo.

—¿Y por qué no ahora? —Gemí contra su boca.

Magnus me miró con sorpresa antes de que una siniestra sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro.

—Ahora sí que no pienso dejarte marchar nunca, criatura. Serás siempre mío.

* * *

><p><strong> ¡Hasta este domingo! :D<strong>


	8. 4A

Me gustan las vacaciones de navidad. Hace días que mi criatura está en casa y casi no sale al exterior, lo que equivale a pasar más tiempo conmigo. Aunque también equivale a que su hermano el rubito esté por aquí con más frecuencia, y eso sí que no me gusta.

Acaricié distraídamente sus marcados pómulos, maravillándome como siempre con la suavidad y la calidez de su pálida piel. A veces me asusto; me asusto al pensar en lo importante que se ha convertido esta pequeña y simple rutina para mí.

—Buenos días. —Le dije.

Sus maravillosos ojos azules me miraron durante unos segundos antes de volver a cerrarse. Mi criatura apretujó más su cuerpo contra el mío mientras murmuraba algo inaudible, seguramente algo como "cinco minutos más". Adorable. Mis dedos, inconscientemente y sin que yo tuviese oportunidad de guiarlos, volvieron a retomar su camino y se dedicaron a juguetear con su cabello y volver a acariciar su rostro.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, al fin sus párpados comenzaros a pestañear rápidamente y sus adormilados, pero ahora sí despiertos, ojos me miraron con dulzura.

—Buenos días. —Repetí.

Alexander me sonrió con ternura antes de girar su rostro y besar cariñosamente la mano que hace escasos segundos estaba acariciando sus mejillas. Mi corazón latió con fuerza ante la simplicidad y al mismo tiempo complejidad del gesto. Desde que hace escasos días le había dicho a mi humano más de lo que yo creí necesario sobre mis intenciones con él, Alexander parecía feliz y no asqueado cada vez que me tocaba. Isabelle tenía razón: se lo tendría que haber dicho antes.

—Buenos días. —Volví a repetir, a la espera de que él por fin me dijese algo.

Alexander volvió a depositar un beso en mi mano, esta vez en el dorso. Guié mi otra mano a su nariz con la intención pellizcarla, pero él fue más rápido y alzo su rostro lo suficiente como para depositar allí otro beso. Mosqueado, agarré a mi criatura de la cintura y lo hice ascender hasta quedar frente a frente.

—Bue-nos dí-as. —Le dije intentando sonar enfadado y fallando miserablemente. Su rostro se vuelve insoportablemente hermoso cuando me mira a mí, sin prestar atención a nada más. —¿Sabes? Preferiría que beses otra cosa que no sean mis manos. Y que fueses educado. Repite conmigo: bue-nos dí-as, Mag-nus.

Mi criatura rodó los ojos. Sus ojos… son tan brillantes y puros…

Alexander unió nuestras bocas con delicadeza. Su labios y los míos se movían en sincronía mientras sus manos acariciaban sutilmente la piel de mi estómago, justo en el lugar donde debería haber estado mi ombligo.

_ —¿Por qué no tienes ombligo? Fuiste humano una vez, deberías tener uno._

_ —¿Crees que mis ojos también eran así cuando era humano? Hay ciertos cambios que se producen cuando un humano pasa a ser un demonio de los míos._

_ —¿Yo también cambiaré? —Me preguntó._

_ No. Yo nunca permitiré que nadie te cambie. Encontraré la manera de tenerte conmigo, lo prometo._

Alexander posicionó su cuerpo sobre el mío al mismo tiempo que profundizaba más el beso. Mi antaño tímida criatura coló su lengua en mi boca con maestría, dominando por completo a la mía propia. Debería ser al contrario. Yo debería ser quien lo domine por completo a él; pero su sabor es tan exquisito, su aroma es tan embriagador… todo él es un pecado.

Cuando el aire se hizo asquerosamente necesario para él, mi criatura separo nuestros labios y se quedó reposado en mi pecho sobre sus brazos, mirándome con fascinación. ¿Cómo puede una criatura tan preciosa como él mirarme a mí de esa manera? Debo enseñarle a quererse. Él debe saber lo hermoso y especial que es. Debo decírselo… algún día.

—Cuando te dije que besases otra cosa no me refería precisamente a mi boca, ¿sabes? Sino a algo muy grande y duro que tiene muchas ganas de sentir cómo tu sonrosada lengua lo… ¿Alexander?

Mi criatura se había sonrojado con fuerza, sí, pero contrariamente a lo que solía pasar cada vez que yo le decía algo así, él no se enfadó. Sus zafiros me miraron fijamente a los ojos antes de besar mis labios una última vez y bajar hasta mi cuello.

—¿Criatura?

Alexander mordisqueó suavemente mi piel mientras iba marcando un camino descendente a lo largo de mi pecho desnudo.

—Criatura. —Gemí cuando él se detuvo a la altura de mi ingle, besando y mordisqueando la piel expuesta con parsimonia. Su mano, mientras tanto, se entretenía masturbando con lentitud mi ya dolorosa erección ¿Pretendía matarme? —Criatura…

Él se detuvo, alzando su cabeza para mirarme con atención. Su mano se separó de mi miembro y yo solté un gruñido involuntario al perder contacto con tan perfecta calidez.

—¿A qué juegas, criatura? Chúpame, por favor. —Él alzó la ceja y me miró fijamente, esperando ¿esperando a qué? ¿Qué demonios quiere...de mí? Oh.—Alexander. —Lo llamé. Él sonrío mientras su boca descendía hasta colocarse peligrosamente cerca de donde yo deseaba que estuviese.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó inocentemente, el cálido aliento que escapaba de su boca haciéndome estremecer.

—Por favor. —Rogué sin más.

Y a él no le hizo falta que se lo dijese de nuevo. Mi criatura me engulló de golpe, sin juego previo y sin su típica indecisión. Su húmeda y caliente boca cubriendo mi erección casi por completo, llevándome a un lugar supuestamente vedado a los de mi raza. Su nombre salía una y otra vez de mis labios mientras él me metía y sacaba de su preciosa boquita, su lengua jugueteando con mi miembro sin cesar. Esto no debería suceder así. Yo soy el íncubo, el que debería hacer que él se derritiese por mí. Pero…

—¡Joder! —Grité sin poder evitarlo cuando Alexander comenzó a masajear expertamente mis testículos.

A él no le gusta que grite. Sé que su hermana está fuera y a él no le gusta que nos escuche y…De pronto su boca había abandonado mi erección. Estaba a punto de pedirle perdón por mi descuido cuando su mano intercambió puestos con su boca y comenzó a masturbarme mientras su boquita lamía y jugueteaba más abajo. Dulce criatura… ¿cuándo le he enseñado yo a hacer eso?

—Alec, más rápido. —Salió una súplica desesperada de mi boca. Mi criatura obedeció sin rechistar, otorgándome más placer del que nunca había sentido con algo tan simple como el sexo oral. —No voy a aguantar mucho más.

Entonces su boca volvió a engullir mi miembro, mi criatura metiéndome y sacándome de aquella húmeda cavidad con mucha más rapidez. Sus ojos, por primera vez desde que yo le había enseñado a esto, estaban fijos en mí, mirándome con adoración. Mierda. Es imposible que nadie pueda estar haciendo algo tan excitante y que a la vez parezca el ser más puro del mundo.

Recuerdo aquella primera vez que toqué su cuerpo, que lo masturbé. Mi criatura me miró con auténtico asco mientras yo lamía sus fluidos. Ahora él engullía con deleite mi semen, su hermoso rostro reflejando pura satisfacción.

—¿A qué ha venido éste glorioso regalo? —Pregunté mientras con mi dedo recogía un poco de mi semilla que había escapada de su boca.

Estaba a punto de limpiar mis restos en las sábanas cuando la mano de Alexander me detuvo, guiando mi dedo hasta su boca y lamiendo mi esperma con glotonería sin dejar de mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

—Quería darte los bueno días, nada más. ¿Acaso lo he hecho mal? —Me preguntó con incertidumbre. No supe qué contestarle, así que él decidió por su cuenta. —Lo siento mucho. Yo quería… creí que…

Tomé su rostro con quizá más violencia de la necesaria, atrayéndolo hacia mí.

—Haces que sea muy complicado para mí contenerme, criatura.

Y entonces dijo algo que yo nunca pensé que escucharía salir de sus labios:

—Ojalá no tuvieras que contenerte.

_—Eres un monstruo. —Me siseó. —¿Crees que es normal hacer algo como…? Por el Ángel, ¡es asqueroso que tu existencia se base en acostarte con cientos de personas y tener sexo con ellas!_

_ —Es placentero._

_ —Es repugnante. Lo que haces me asquea. —Me dijo con su voz repleta de desprecio. —Tú me asqueas. Preferiría estar muerto antes que dejarme controlar por algo tan sucio._

—Encontraré la manera de poder hacerlo, te lo prometo. —Alexander me dedicó una enorme y radiante sonrisa antes de besarme.

Me he esforzado en encontrar algo que nos permita estar juntos, pero hasta el momento no he podido hallar ninguna solución. Ya no es solo el hecho de que mi cuerpo cada vez se debilita más rápido, sino que no poder tenerle… la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos me resulta horriblemente dolorosa.

—Son las siete de la mañana. —Se quejó cuando su mirada se fijó en el despertador de su mesita de noche.

—No podía dormir y quería estar un rato a solas contigo antes de que lleguen tus insoportables visitas.

—Estar cerca de Jem… te duele, ¿verdad? Cuando él ha estado por aquí luego siempre estás más débil y hambriento de lo normal. —Me dijo con voz temerosa. —Siento tener que obligarte a esto. Pero ellos… todos ellos son mi familia.

—Lo entiendo. —Intenté tranquilizarle. —Me basta con que luego me compenses adecuadamente, preciosidad.

Alexander me miró durante unos segundos antes de sonreír con picardía.

—¿Y por qué no comienzo a compensarte ahora? —Ronroneó contra mi oído. Su cuerpo todavía estaba excitado y su excitación no hacía más que acrecentar la mía. —¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Este humano será mi perdición.

..

Alexander se había marchado con Isabelle hacía horas. A hacer la compra, creo. Y por supuestísimo el rubito tenía que llegar cuando sus hermanos no estaban, por lo que yo fui el encargado de tener que abrirle la puerta y dejarle pasar. Si fuese por mí se quedaría bajo la nieve durante horas, a ver si el frío le bajaba un poco su enorme ego. Para mi sorpresa, no obstante, Jace no venía solo.

Nunca me había parado a mirar con atención a una cría humana. Después de todo son pequeños, bajitos, delicados y están fuera de mi dieta de alimentación. Aunque conozco a alguno de mi clase que sí se alimenta de niños. Es algo asqueroso y repugnante hacer algo así a un ser tan inocente, incluso entre los demonios.

—Él es Max. —Dijo Ricitos de oro señalando al niño con la cabeza. —Y él es Magnus. —Concluyó señalándome a mí. —Y yo me voy a recoger a Clary y su estúpida rata de compañía.

Y entonces se marchó por donde había venido. Realmente me sorprende ver lo descuidados que son los humanos. Isabelle me permitió firmar el Contrato con su hermano mayor, ¿y ahora el rubio anormal me deja a solas con su hermano menor? ¿Qué parte de "soy un demonio" no entienden en esta familia de desquiciados? Desde luego mi criatura es el que se llevó todos los genes buenos.

—¿Quieres ver la tele? —Le propuse al mocoso, que se me había quedado mirando fijamente y ya me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Ahora entiendo por qué al principio Alexander odiaba cuando yo lo hacía.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza en silencio y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. No me había dado cuenta de que hay muchas cosas en las que se parece a Alexander: su cabello oscuro y desordenado, su pálida piel, sus enormes ojos (aunque Max los tenía oscuros y cubiertos por unas enormes lentes), una cara realmente bonita y… Mierda. A mi criatura esto no va a gustarle en absoluto.

..

—¿Magnus? —Preguntó desde la puerta de entrada. —¿Dónde estás?

—¡Estamos en tu habitación! —Le grité.

Max se llevó un dedo a los labios, instándome a guardar silencio. Yo asentí.

—¿Estáis?¿Quiénes? —Mi criatura entró en el cuarto y nos miró a ambos con sorpresa. —¡Max! ¿Cuándo has llegado?

El pequeño se llevó el dedo a los labios en señal de silencio. Alexander sonrió a su hermano antes de depositar un beso en su frente y sentarse a su lado. Al ver lo que veíamos en la televisión, no obstante, su ceño se arrugó.

—¿Bob Esponja?

Por tercera vez, Max nos instó a estar callados.

..

—Tu hermano parece muy maduro para ser tan pequeño. —Dije intentando animarle a hablar.

Mi criatura había estado muy callado desde que entró y nos vio a los dos juntos en la habitación. Puedo llegar a comprender que no me dijese nada porque estaba su hermano pequeño, pero después de lo bien que habíamos estado últimamente… Al menos esperaba un mísero beso de bienvenida.

—Lo es. —Afirmó él. Acto seguido volvió a quedarse callado mientras seguía troceando las verduras para la comida.

No sé cuánto estuvimos en silencio. Incluso cuando llegó el resto de la tropa de gente insoportable, Alexander casi no dijo una palabra. Así que, cuando él se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse la camisa que se le había ensuciado tratando de evitar que su hermana entrase a la cocina a ayudar, yo le seguí.

—¿Te ocurre algo conmigo? —Alexander, tan ensimismado que iba en sus propios asuntos, pegó un pequeño saltito la mar de cómico por la sorpresa.

No es nada raro, en realidad: mi preciosa criatura es bastante torpe por norma general. Aunque tiene bastante fuerza y sincronización cuando se centra en ello. Es una persona de la que nunca dejas de averiguar pequeños detalles, supongo. Adorable.

—No.

—Incluso aunque sea una simple respuesta monosilábica, eres incapaz de mentir. —Su rostro se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada y siguió hurgando en su cómoda en busca de una camisa. Aparté suavemente su mano, cerré el cajón que él había abierto y abrí el superior. —Dime qué te ocurre.

Mi criatura tomó la camisa que yo le tendía y me miró con indecisión.

—Tengo miedo. —Aquello sí que no me lo esperaba.

—¿De mí? ¿Crees que voy a hacerte daño?

—¡No! —Se apresuró a añadir. Sentí cómo el nudo que se había formado en mi pecho al escucharle se deshacía poco a poco, pero… —Es solo que antes, al verte con Max… yo…

—¿Creías que le haría daño? —Me molestaba que Jace e Isabelle fueran tan inconscientes, pero me molesta incluso más que mi criatura dudase de mí.

—No. Eso precisamente es lo que me molesta. —Mi cara de perplejidad debió ser más que evidente, porque mi criatura se sonrojó con fuerza antes de proseguir. —Eres un demonio, Magnus. Sé que a mí no me harás daño, pero Max es muy pequeño y… Cuando os vi a los dos mirando la tele tranquilamente pensé que era una escena normal, que nada en ella era extraño. Pero todo es extraño. Mi vida es extraña ahora y no sé cómo afrontar todo esto.

Era eso. Claro.

—Estabas tardando demasiado, criatura. —Susurré en su oído mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza contra mi pecho. —Es normal que estés asustado y confundido. Esto va más allá de lo que tú hubieses podido imaginar, y entiendo que te cueste aceptarlo; pero yo estaré aquí para ti. Haré lo que sea por ti, mi criatura.

Alexander me devolvió el abrazo. Con timidez, al principio, pero luego me estrechó con fuerza entre sus abrazos.

—Yo también haría cualquier cosa por ti. —Susurró contra mi pecho.

—Mi hermosa criatura… —Alcé su rostro y nuestros ojos hicieron contacto. Sus hermosos zafiros me miraron con esa adoración que hacía que mi marchito corazón humano volviese a latir. —Ya has hecho más por mí de lo yo hubiese podido imaginar.

..

Aquella noche, tras un largo día con James haciéndome sentir más débil de lo que ya estaba y el rubito de las narices poniéndome de los nervios, Alexander y yo nos acostamos, exhaustos, sobre su cama. No fue hasta el momento en el que él se estaba acurrucando junto a mí para dormir que recordé lo que había sucedido.

—Criatura. —Él centró su mirada en mí. —Tengo algo que decirte, pero no quiero que te vuelvas loco por ello ni que hagas alguna locura ¿entendido? Es sobre Max.

Su cuerpo se tensó al instante y solo tardó un segundo en sentarse sobre la cama y mirarme con expectación.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ocurre algo malo? —Mierda. Odio esto. Pero si no se lo digo yo y él llega a enterarse (y sé que lo hará)…

—Creo que él podría ser como tú. Él podría llegar a ser un Candidato.

..

..

Cada vez es más complicado para mí permanecer aquí dentro. El ático de los hermanos Lightwood está bien, y además, como Isabelle está la mayoría del tiempo fuera de casa, Alexander y yo podemos estar a solas. Pero cuando mi criatura no está… Toda la casa se me viene encima. Es horrible.

Quizás la que acabo de tomar no sea la mejor decisión del mundo, pero no pienso seguir quedándome solo todo el santo día.

_—Déjame salir aunque sea un rato. De compras o a acompañarte a la universidad, o-_

_ —No, de ninguna manera._

_ —¿Tienes idea de lo que es estar encerrado todo el día en tu casa? Mi maravillosa piel no ve la luz del sol desde hace semanas, ¡me voy a quedar paliducho como un cadáver! —Alexander me lanzó una mirada irritada por encima del libro de álgebra que estaba estudiando. —A ver: que no es que tú parezcas un cadáver. Eres el ser más delicioso y más absolutamente arrebatador que he visto en toda mi vida; pero debes comprender que yo-_

_ —No, Magnus._

_ —Unas horas al día ¡no pido más!_

_ —No._

_ —¿Tú sabes lo que es estar encerrado todo el día? Es una crueldad. Yo no le haría algo así ni a mi peor enemigo._

_ —No vas a salir, Magnus, y punto._

Alexander y yo ahora estamos mucho mejor. Mi criatura es muy complaciente conmigo y parece feliz cuando él y yo estamos juntos. Eso me gusta. Verle feliz, quiero decir. Su hermosa risa es lo más maravilloso que he escuchado jamás. Solo por detrás de sus excitantes gemidos, por supuesto.

Pero tengo que salir. Necesito salir.

Nueva York no es de mis lugares favoritos del planeta, pero no descartaría quedarme aquí un tiempo. El tráfico, aunque agotador y demasiado ruidoso, es reconfortante de alguna manera. Solo los humanos son capaces de crear ciudades como estas: calles repletas de dinero y riquezas por un lado, y pobreza y miseria unas manzanas más abajo. Esta ciudad es como un infierno en miniatura.

La universidad a la que acude Alexander es bastante elitista, al parecer. Aquella donde seleccionan a los más inteligentes y preparados… y que tienen más dinero. De entre todas las personas del mundo es curioso que un Candidato sea de tan alta cuna y que además sea una preciosidad y posea una inteligencia como la de mi criatura. Adorable. Y él es solo mío.

Hay mucha gente en los jardines que bordean la escuela. Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta, alarmado, de que el timbre que señala la última hora ha sonado hace más de diez minutos. Mierda. Me he entretenido más de la cuenta mirando el maravilloso escaparate de esa tienda. Alexander es extremadamente puntual y seguramente ya esté de camino a casa. Y yo que quería tener un detalle con él pasando a recogerle…

Su exquisito aroma inunda mis sentidos como siempre lo hace y mis instintos hacen que mi cuerpo se gire hacia la izquierda y camine unos cuantos pasos. En uno de los edificios más alejados de la puerta principal está él. Parece algo nervioso y retuerce las mangas excesivamente largas de su suéter una y otra vez, pero no es hasta que un grupito de alumnos se quita por fin de mi campo de visión que veo que está acompañado. De él. _Sebastian_. Debí haberle preguntado en aquel entonces. Debí haberlo hecho.

Ignoro deliberadamente al grupito de post-adolescentes que me miran embelesadas y a las que solo les hace falta babear por mí y me dirijo hacia donde ellos se encuentran. Creí que todo iba bien, creía que él ya no me odiaba. ¡Joder! ¡Incluso había llegado a pensar que él estaba feliz de verdad cuando estaba conmigo!

Aún estoy demasiado lejos de ambos, pero no soporto no saber de qué demonios hablan. Necesito saber por qué Alexander ha estado jugando conmigo.

—…no es tan fácil. —Me llega la voz de mi criatura.

Es complicado centrarme en escucharles solo a ellos cuando están a tanta distancia y hay tanta gente vociferando de por medio, pero me centro en ello con todas mis debilitadas fuerzas.

—Sí lo es, Alec. Si no hay nadie, ¿por qué no lo intentamos? —El rostro de mi criatura se contrae en una mueca mientras agacha la cabeza y comienza a mirar sus zapatos para distraerse.

—No es tan fácil.

—Alec, escucha. Tú me gustas y sé que yo podría-

—Hay alguien. —Le interrumpe Alexander mientras el rubor se apodera de su rostro. —Creo. No lo sé. Es complicado.

—El amor no tiene por qué ser complicado. —¿Amor? ¿Mi criatura está enamorado de otra persona? Tengo que detener mi camino, ya que mi pecho ha comenzado a doler de forma lacerante. —Quizás él no sea el adecuado para ti.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me dijo que amaba a otro?

—Tienes razón: no es el adecuado para mí. Ni para nadie, en realidad. —Una sonrisa triste se extendió por sus labios. —El amor no debería ser complicado, pero incluso respirar es complicado cuando se trata de Magnus.

..

Llegué al apartamento media hora antes que él. No es como si yo me hubiese dado prisa en volver o algo por el estilo, pero seguramente ambos se quedaron hablando durante más tiempo. O quizá mi criatura tenía que comprar algo para la comida de hoy.

—Hey. —Me saludó él mientras entraba por la puerta. Una bolsa del supermercado en su mano, me lo imaginaba. —He ido a por setas frescas para poder hacer el risotto. Esta mañana dijiste que… ¿Magnus? ¿Estás bien?

—No. —Respondí con simpleza.

Mi criatura dejó la compra y su mochila sobre la encimera de la cocina y se acercó hasta mí con rapidez.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Alexander se agachó en el sillón junto a mí y me inspeccionó atentamente. —¿Tienes hambre? No, no puede ser eso, yo lo habría notado. Magnus, ¿qué-?

Besé suave y brevemente sus labios una y otra vez. Una sonrisa se extendía por mis labios, pero ni siquiera soy capaz de comprender por qué.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy? —Me preguntó él mientras reía.

Es verdad, ¿qué me pasa? Puede que Alexander lo dijese simplemente para quitarse de encima a aquel humano, al fin y al cabo. Una simple excusa.

—Que te echaba de menos, criatura. —La sonrisa de Alexander se hizo más amplia al tiempo que se aferraba con sus brazos a mi cuello y me abrazaba.

Y en todo caso Alexander no dijo que me amaba en ningún momento.

—Y yo a ti. —Dijo él mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos y besaba mis mejillas con dulzura antes de unir nuestros labios.

Pero quizás yo siento que es así. Quizá no había querido darme cuenta por miedo a lo que ello pudiese significar. Pero llevo demasiado tiempo entre los humanos y no me es demasiado complicado entenderlos.

El amor no existe entre nuestra raza, pero ¿y James? ¿Acaso él no ha incumplido las leyes en dos ocasiones por haberse enamorado? Yo solo amé una vez, y ese amor fue lo que me condujo a ser un íncubo. Pero quizás… solo quizás…

—Me gusta verte feliz. —Me dijo con esa sinceridad suya tan pura.

Feliz. ¿Feliz? Sí… Ahora sí.

..

No me alimenté apropiadamente de él durante aquella tarde. Ambos nos quedamos acostados en el sillón viendo reposiciones de series de televisión de las que yo desconocía por completo el argumento. Pero no importaba, porque estaba con mi criatura. Nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas, al igual que los dedos de nuestros manos, que descansaban sobre mi pecho.

—Criatura. —Lo llamé cuando el sueño estaba cercano a vencerme y sabiendo que al día siguiente no recordaría lo que quería decirle.

—¿Mmm? —Respondió él, tan o más adormilado que yo.

—Como vuelva a ver a ése Sebastian cerca de ti pienso matarlo. —Alexander me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos durante unos segundos, pero luego simplemente hizo un puchero, negó repetidamente con la cabeza, y murmuró algo como "desobediente".

No pienso permitir que nadie trate de alejar de mí lo que es mío.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.<strong>_

**¡Os adoro!**

**..**

**_*Eliza:_ Es gratificante hacer saltar a las personas. Y más aun si esa persona está enferma (?) xD  
>¡Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer mi fic! Me alegro de que mi actualización de esta semana pueda alegrarte de algún modo así que ¡espero que te haya gustado el capi!<br>****Un abrazo, querida ¡cuida tu salud!**


	9. 4B

**¡Semanas! Lo sé, soy una persona horrible.**  
><strong>Han sido unas semanas horrorosas por motivos de salud y tiene pinta de que esto va a continuar así durante bastante tiempo. Gracias al cielo he conseguido avanzar bastante de los futuros capis y, a partir de ahora, si yo no puedo actualizar lo hará mi amada SMJ. Siempre tan servicial, la pobre. La tengo de criada xD<strong>

**Siento muchísimo todo el retraso, pero ya estoy de nuevo por aquí y el fic no volverá a pararse por tanto tiempo ni muerta.**  
><strong>¡Nos leemos este domingo!<strong>  
><strong>¡Os adoro!<strong>

**Capi dedicado a mi pequeña percebe (ejem xD)**  
><strong>Siento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar para el día 12, pero igualmente te dedico un capi hoy, que es 17 ¡Feliz no cumpleaños!<strong>  
><strong>Pfff... No, en serio: Feliz cumpleaños con mucho atraso, querida. Ya sabes: las personas retrasadas siempre vamos con atraso (?)<strong>  
><strong>Y no olvido lo que te prometí, querida. Promesa ;)<strong>

**_Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte._**

**_._****_._**

**_*Rumiko No Haru: _Sé que hace un mundo desde que me escribiste el review, así que siento en el alma contestarte tan tarde ¡te debo un café por eso! (?)**  
><strong>Muchas gracias a ti por pasarte a leerme y dejar un review. Me alegro mucho de que te guste lo que escribo, pese a que la mayoría son puras chifladuras de mi mente perturbada xD<strong>  
><strong>Un abrazo enorme ¡y de nuevo perdona por la tardanza!<strong>

* * *

><p>Magnus tiene muchas virtudes. La mayoría de ellas se aplican en el plano sexual, pero supongo que eso es algo normal teniendo en cuenta lo que él es ¿no? Sea como fuere, hay algo que lo pone terriblemente nervioso todas las mañanas.<p>

—Me he pasado la última hora cocinando para que podamos desayunar juntos, ¿por qué no me haces caso y dejas los estúpidos libros que no paras de releer?

Miré con desgana el plato que se supone debía contener huevos revueltos y bacon, pero que lo único que mostraba era una amasijo de texturas para nada comestibles. Magnus tiene muchas virtudes, pero cocinar no es una de ellas.

—Vamos, criatura. —Odio cuando pone esa carita de súplica. Cuando era pequeño me enseñaron que los demonios son seres horribles y horrendos, ¿por qué entonces el demonio que tenía frente a mí tenía que ser tan perfecto? —Ven, déjame a mí.

Magnus tomó una porción de… _eso _en su tenedor y lo guió hasta mi boca. Tragué como pude aquella horrible mezcla de sabores intentando no plasmar el asco en mi cara. El íncubo pareció satisfecho, porque me cedió el tenedor y volvió a los fogones a seguir con lo que sea que estuviese cocinando. Sé que él se alimenta de otro tipo de cosas y no le es necesario en absoluto cocinar medianamente bien, pero tras ochocientos años supongo yo que algún rato libre para intentar aprender habrá tenido.

Tampoco es como si me estuviese quejando. A pesar de su sabor "único" y pese a que no sé ni qué se supone que estoy comiendo, es bonito ver que se preocupa por hacerme esto más fácil. Las últimas semanas estuvo muy pendiente de mí, y eso me produce cierta satisfacción que sé que no debería sentir. Debería darme igual lo que mi captor hiciese o dejase de hacer; debería preferir que él me dejase tranquilo a que pasase cada día conmigo. Pero...

..

Desde que encontré aquél extraño artilugio en una de las habitaciones que Magnus usa como trastero no he podido quitármelo de la cabeza. Él lo llama "estela" y asegura que se lo arrebató a un Cazador de Sombras asesino que trataba de hacer daño a unos hombres lobo. A mí toda esa historia me sigue pareciendo rara, sobre todo porque he leído lo suficiente como para saber que los Cazadores de Sombras nos protegen y no son seres crueles. A Magnus no le gusta que haga ese tipo de comentarios.

—¿Otra vez estudiando a esos estúpidos nefilim, criatura? —Susurró a mi espalda, sobresaltándome ¿cómo hace para ser tan sigiloso?

—Son interesantes.

—Son crueles, y asesinos. Una raza en decadencia, demasiado egocéntricos y narcisistas como para cumplir con el cometido que se les asignó. —Magnus pasó sus brazos por mi cuello, abrazándome desde atrás. —Deberías interesarte por seres más avanzados. Como yo.

Una risita se escapó de mis labios mientras Magnus me miró, ceñudo.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué más hay que saber de ti? Los demonios como tú sois de los más inferiores, ¿verdad? Os al- —Magnus había cortado cualquier tipo de contacto conmigo y me miraba con enfado. —Solo te digo lo que pienso, no me mires así.

—A veces deberías medir tus palabras, criatura. —Su mano me tomó del mentón con delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer que mi cuerpo se voltease hasta mirarlo cara a cara, quedando yo apoyando mis brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón donde estaba sentado. —Yo nunca haré nada que pueda propiciarte daño alguno, mas-

—No todos los de tu raza son como tú. —Completé. —Lo sé.

El íncubo me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Crees que soy débil? Por mantenerte aquí; por no matarte.

Guié con cierto temor mi mano hasta su rostro, pero en seguida tomé confianza y comencé a acariciar la tersa y suave piel de su mejilla.

—Creo que eres magnífico.

Aquello no hizo más que extender una enorme sonrisa por su rostro antes de que él me atrajese hacia su cuerpo y me besase con dulzura.

..

—He estado pensando en sacarte a dar una vuelta. —Ambos estábamos recostados en una de las enormes bañeras de Magnus. Esa que era lila con detalles dorados, para ser más exactos. —No puedo arriesgarme todavía a sacarte mucho tiempo de aquí, porque el Consejo no me ha dado permiso pero…

—¿De verdad? —Magnus, que había tenido su espalda apoyada en mi pecho mientras descansábamos tranquilamente, se dio la vuelta para mirarme con una enorme sonrisa.

—Solo unas pocas horas, lo mínimo posible, para que esos estúpidos demonios ancianos no se percaten, ¿Te apetece?

¿Apetecerme? ¿Poder rodearme de más gente y que el aire puro toque mi piel después de vete tú a saber cuántos meses ya?

—Mucho. —Le respondí antes de besarle.

Magnus me separó de él a los pocos segundos, mirándome con enfado.

—Ve a vestirte y prepararte antes de que cambie de idea y ocupemos el día de hoy en tareas más…digamos… placenteras. —Culminó pegándome una suave pero sonora nalgada.

Solté un pequeño gemido y sentí, avergonzado, cómo mi rostro se volvía completamente carmesí mientras Magnus me miraba con fascinación.

—O sales de aquí antes de cinco segundos o no respondo de mis actos y te quedas sin tu salida al mundo humano.

Me levanté lo más aprisa que pude de la bañera y salí poniendo todo mi empeño en no resbalarme por toda la superficie empañada de vapor. Alcancé una de las toallas que había por ahí encima y estuve a punto de salir por la puerta, pero un pequeño acto instintivo me retuvo. Me incliné sobre Magnus, que todavía estaba en remojo y me miraba con diversión, y deposité un suave beso en sus labios.

—Gracias. —Susurré mientras me separaba de él.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza.

Siempre me ha parecido que las personas que sucumben a una reacción psicológica como es el síndrome de Estocolmo son débiles e idiotas. Está claro que no puede salir nada bueno de ahí; está claro que no es más que un engaño de la mente. Giré la vista una última vez y mis ojos se toparon con los de Magnus, que me miraba con una sonrisa preciosa. Sentí mi corazón incrementar todavía más su ritmo, pero me negué a admitirlo

Yo no soy débil, yo sé cómo me siento y él no es más que un demonio que ha destrozado mi vida por un simple capricho estúpido e infantil. Le odio. Le odio y debo salir de aquí cuanto antes.

..

No entiendo muy bien eso de "trasportarse" de un lugar a otro. Por lo que había leído, los demonios, brujos y Cazadores de Sombras podían moverse a través de Portales que ellos mismos creaban. Magnus simplemente me había sujetado con fuerza de la cintura e inmediatamente después no encontrábamos en las inmediaciones del horrible Puente de Brooklyn. ¿Nueva York? ¿En serio? ¿En su desquiciada mente no podía darse cuenta de que estar aquí podría hacerme daño? Aunque claro, ¿desde cuándo a él le importa una mierda lo que yo pueda sentir?

—Siempre me ha gustado Brooklyn, —Comenta mientras me toma del brazo y me insta a caminar. — sobre todo en los viejos tiempos. Ahora las cosas están más normalizadas, pero no hace demasiados años por aquí solo vivían inmigrantes que-

La gente iba y venía atareada en sus quehaceres. Nunca antes me había percatado de lo que mi hermano pequeño denominaba "el estrés de la gran ciudad", pero ahora, después de pasar bastante tiempo fuera, coincido con Max en que tanto ruido y tanta persona yendo a toda prisa de aquí para allá es desquiciante.

Magnus tiraba de mí sin cuidado alguno; mientras él esquivaba con gracia a los transeúntes, a mí, a su espalda, me tocaba chocarme con la práctica totalidad de ellos mientras murmuraba disculpas una y otra vez. Acabo de recordar por qué no me gustaba salir de casa y solo lo hacía cuando era necesario: no soporto las aglomeraciones de gente.

..

Aunque, supuestamente, si habíamos salido de su dimensión demoníaca (o como demonios se llame) era para que yo pudiese despejarme, el único que parecía divertirse era él. Me guiaba con precisión de tienda en tienda mientras yo me ocupaba de decirle qué le quedaba "magnífico" y qué no le hacía destacar lo suficiente y, una vez efectuadas las compras, me tocaba llevar los paquetes y bolsas. Tampoco me respondió ni una sola vez cuando le preguntaba de dónde sacaba el dinero ¿Los demonios tienen algún tipo de empleo? No recuerdo haber leído nada sobre ello en la biblioteca. Tendré que investigar cuando… mierda.

Para cuando recuerdo lo que realmente he venido a hacer aquí ya he perdido prácticamente toda la tarde.

Nos hemos detenido en un cafetería a tomar algo, ya que Magnus asegura que debe mantenerme con fuerza ¿Se cree que soy su mascota, acaso? Ahora entiendo la línea de pensamiento de los vegetarianos que se meten con las grandes empresas por cebar a un animal para luego alimentarse de él. Sentirme un trozo de alimento gigante es repugnante, por mucho que él finja que significo algo más. Odio cómo me hace sentir.

Magnus está en la barra pidiendo algo mientras yo me acomodo en una de las mesas y voy dejando sus innumerables compras, que han conseguido acalambrar mis brazos, sobre las sillas cercanas para así poder mantenerlas vigiladas. Magnus gira la cabeza en ese instante y me lanza un guiño antes de volver su vista al frente y seguir coqueteando con el precioso camarero que parece sacado de una pasarela de modelos. Seguramente él será su próxima "comida", después de todo ha seguido saliendo. Yo solo soy… ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Su postre? ¿Esa pequeña porción que solo te tomas después de las comidas si no te has saciado lo suficientes? La simple idea me repugna. Yo me repugno.

Por un momento pienso en Magnus y en la cara de tristeza tan descorazonadora que muestra cuando algo le resulta doloroso. Pero entonces el camarero le tiende una tarjeta. Su número para que puedan quedar, seguramente. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es un demonio, solo finge cuando está conmigo para mantenerme sujeto.

Magnus se acercó a mí con una sonrisa enorme.

—En seguida vuelvo, criatura. —Dijo mientras dejaba un café frente a mí y se marchaba, desapareciendo por la puerta de empleados junto a aquel muchacho.

Debe de ser divertido jugar conmigo.

..

Durante mucho rato no hago más que correr entre las calles. Me choco contra varias personas y otras tantas me miran con enfado, pero no me importa. Doy gracias silenciosamente al pesado del profesor Starkweather por haber insistido tanto en hacer carreras de resistencia en sus clases de Educación Física. Para cuando al fin me detengo sigo estando demasiado lejos de casa, pero solo a dos manzanas de una parada de metro. Gracias al cielo que se me ocurrió esconder de la vista de Magnus toda mi documentación y el poco dinero que llevaba en la cartera el día en el que él…

Nunca me había gustado que Jace y Clary se fuesen a vivir juntos siendo tan jóvenes. Jace y yo siempre habíamos sido como hermanos y que se fuera de casa fue un gran mazazo para mí, pese a que a Izzy pareció no importa le demasiado. Desde pequeños habíamos sido solo nosotros: Isabelle, Jace y yo, pero luego empezaron a venir sus amigos, familiares… Me gusta mucho Jem, y Cecily me parece adorable pese a su cabezonería; pero no me gustan los cambios. Nunca sabes si un cambio va a ser a mejor o a peor, y la espera hasta saberlo se convierte en interminable.

La parejita de oro vive en un barrio tranquilo, en un casa acogedora donde todo es terriblemente aburrido, según Jace. Ojalá yo hubiese podido tener la oportunidad de tener una vida así. No. Todavía puedo. Sé que puedo. Lejos.

Le dedico una última mirada a la exquisitamente decorada puerta de entrada (obra de Clary, como no) y me dispongo a darme la vuelta para despedirme de todo cuando alguien choca de bruces contra mí.

—¡Imbécil! —Sisea. —¡Me has manchado el vestido nuevo! ¿Tienes idea de lo caro que me costó? ¿Dónde narices estabas mirando para no percatarte de mi espléndida persona?

Sigue igual que siempre. Supuse que después de tanto tiempo sin verla podría decir algo como "está más alta" o "ha adelgazado", pero sigue siendo la misma Izzy de siempre. Puede que para mí haya sido un tiempo eterno, pero solo han sido unos meses, a fin de cuentas.

—¿Tengo monos en la cara? Sé que soy preciosa, pero tampoco me gusta que un pirado se me quede mirando sin decir una palabra ni- ¡eh! ¡idiota! ¿Estás escuchando lo que te digo? —No creí que fuese así. No creí que en realidad dolería tanto. Me preparé para ello. Lo sé desde hace tiempo. Las lágrimas comienzan a salir sin que yo pueda evitarlo, cegándome. —Oye, tampoco pretendía… ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo llamar a tu familia o-

Tengo que salir de aquí.

..

Me costó muchísimo matricularme en esta universidad. Mis padres se negaron a pagarla porque yo no había escogido los estudios elitistas que ellos deseaban para mí. Tuve que trabajar durante un año para poder pagar las tasas. Nunca me arrepentí de ello. Era una universidad normal, alejada de los internados de prestigio a los que había ido hasta cumplir los dieciocho. Incluso esto, mis estudios; Magnus me lo había arrebatado todo por un simple capricho. Porque ¿cómo decía él? "pelo negro y ojos azules es mi combinación favorita". Toda mi vida a la mierda por culpa de mis estúpidos ojos.

—¿Alec? ¿Alexander Lightwood?—Giré la cabeza, asombrado. —¡Sí! ¡Eres tú! Dios santo, ¿dónde te habías metido todos estos meses?

Sebastian Verlac se arrojó sobre mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Éramos compañeros de clase y puede que incluso lo llegase a considerar mi amigo, pero hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había echado de menos.

—Seb. —Susurré al tiempo que le devolvía el abrazo. —¡Seb! —Repetí con más ánimo mientras comenzaba a reírme. Sebastian se separó y me miró con sorpresa, pero en seguida volvió a abrazarme mientras él también reía. —¡Me recuerdas! ¡Tú te acuerdas de mí!

Ésta vez Sebastian se separó de forma definitiva, mirándome con curiosidad pero sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Cómo iba a olvidarte?

¿Podría ser? ¿Podría entonces él ayudarme? Alguien que me recordaba… Si yo le contaba todo lo ocurrido… Si él me creía… Podría alejarme de aquí y empezar de cero. Solo tendría que-

—Criatura.

La euforia que me embriagó mientras corría por las calles de mi ciudad, la nostalgia cuando vi la casa de mi hermano, el dolor cuando mi propia hermana no me reconoció, la felicidad cuando Sebastian sí lo hizo… Con una simple palabra él me lo quitó todo. Él siempre me lo arrebata todo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de ignorar la realidad.

—¿Alec, estás bien? —Noté la cálida mano de Sebastian rodeando mi muñeca y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con sus orbes negras mirándome con preocupación. —Parece que estés a punto de vomitar.

—Seb, yo-

—Criatura: aléjate de él. Ahora.

Una orden. El hijo de puta me había dado una orden sabiendo que debo cumplir todo lo que él me mande.

Lo miré con odio mientras me colocaba a su lado, alejándome de Seb.

—Nos vamos a casa, criatura. Ya.

Sebastian fijó su mirada en Magnus e intentó acercarse para interponerse entre nosotros. Ahora lamento no haber pasado más tiempo con Sebastian cuando podía. Es una gran persona, y un amigo estupendo. Fui un estúpido.

Magnus tan solo hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano y el rostro de Sebastian se quedó pétreo durante unos segundos. Acto seguido, su cara volvió a la normalidad y nos miró a ambos con una expresión entre el asombro y la curiosidad.

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Magnus mostraba una sonrisita de triunfo mientras se balanceaba en sus propios pies. Yo sabía que era inútil y que él volvería a encontrarme; sabía que ya no tenía ningún lugar donde ponerme a salvo. Pero, pese a todo, corrí.

..

Por mucho que traté de hacer encajar la llave en la cerradura ésta no entró. Puede que en estos meses Isabelle haya vuelto a perder las llaves de casa y tuviese que cambiar la cerradura. Otra vez. Es una irresponsable y una desorganizada. Y yo echo esas cosas terriblemente en falta.

No me resulta demasiado complicado forzar la puerta hasta abrirla, total ¿cuánto tardará Magnus en venir a por su mascota perdida? Para cuando Isabelle venga a casa y crea que le han robado yo ya no estaré por aquí.

El salón y la cocina están prácticamente igual que siempre. Más sucios y desordenados, tal vez; pero sigue siendo mi casa. Mi hogar. Recorro los pasillos con lentitud a sabiendas de que jamás volveré a estar por aquí. Voy a la habitación de Max, primero. Él debió pasar aquí las vacaciones de navidad, pues había papel de regalo en la papelera que nadie se había dignado a recoger. La habitación de Izzy estaba igual, o no; su habitual desorden me impedía ver si algo había cambiado. Supongo que lo peor fue entrar a mi habitación y darme cuenta de que ya no era mía. _Star Wars, Juego de Tronos, El Seños de los Anillos_… Y pensar que siempre había ignorado a Jace cuando decía que Isabelle y Simon acabarían juntos…

..

—Criatura.

Ni siquiera giré la cabeza.

Cuando Isabelle y yo decidimos que la casa familiar era demasiado grande para solo nosotros dos y buscamos un piso, tuvimos muy claro que queríamos que tuviese las habitaciones suficientes como para que nuestros hermanos pudieran hospedarse aquí siempre que lo necesitaran. La habitación de invitados era algo sosa y estaba bastante vacía, pero tampoco consideramos nunca que hubiese que hacer nada en ella cuando su uso era casi inexistente.

—Criatura. —Volvió a llamar.

Sentí la cama hundirse a la altura en la que él se había sentado. Un colchón demasiado blando en mi opinión, aunque Isabelle siempre decía que así es como normalmente los prefiere la gente.

—Alexander. —Su mano tomó con delicadeza mi rostro, haciendo que yo lo mirase. —Perdóname.

Una risita escapó de mis labios mientras desviaba la vista hacia una pequeña grieta en la esquina superior del techo.

—Criatura, por favor. —Sus labios buscaron los míos con ansia pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, solo sentí asco por su contacto. —No. No me mires así, por favor.

—Te odio. —Le siseé.

Magnus contuvo el aliento durante unos segundos y mostró una expresión de puro dolor que a duras penas duró unas milésimas. Ni siquiera sé si fue cosa de mi desesperado y enfermo subconsciente.

—No llores. Por favor, mi criatura. —Susurró mientras acunaba mi rostro. —No me gusta verte llorar.

—No estoy llorando. —Gemí al tiempo que él me acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

¿Por qué no puedo odiarle? Quiero hacerlo, ¡joder! ¡Lo que más deseo es odiar a este ser repugnante que me ha quitado todo! Quiero odiarle.

Magnus volvió a decirme algo. Él no paró de hablarme, pero mis sollozos ahogaron cualquier sonido hasta que conseguí quedarme dormido.

..

Cuando desperté ya era bien entrada la noche. Ni Isabelle ni Simon había vuelto por aquí. Bueno, supongo que el hecho de que sea sábado tendrá algo que ver.

Magnus sigue durmiendo a mi lado. Cuando duerme es cuando a mí me parece más hermoso; tan tranquilo, pacífico… Cuando está dormido no puede hacerme daño.

_— Yo nunca haré nada que pueda propiciarte daño alguno._

No todo el dolor que puedes hacerle a una persona es físico. Las heridas que llevas por dentro son las menos perceptibles pero las más dolorosas.

Sus hipnotizantes ojos se abrieron de pronto, mirándome fijamente como un búho. Magnus se incorporó levemente sobre su codo y comenzó a inspeccionarme con detenimiento.

—¿Estás mejor? —¿Mejor? —No debiste salir corriendo así. Te dije que me esperaras ¡TE DIJE QUE ME ESPERARAS!

Ni siquiera fui consciente de mi mano hasta milésimas después, cuando el daño ya estaba hecho. Magnus guió su propia mano hasta su mejilla mientras me miraba atónito.

—¿Qué has-?

—¡Yo no soy tu mascota! —Le grité. Magnus me miró con cara de aturdimiento, confundido. —¡No puedes simplemente decirme "haz esto" o "haz lo otro" y esperar a que yo lo hago solo porque sí!

Magnus intentó acercar su mano a mi cara, pero yo se la aparté de un manotazo. Imperturbable, él levantó la mano de nuevo y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas.

—¿Eso es lo que te molesta?

—¿¡A ti qué te parece!? —Imbécil. Idiota.

Su rostro se volvió pensativo mientras me miraba fijamente.

—¡No me mires como si yo fuese un juguete! —Volví a chillarle, histérico. Ni yo mismo sé qué me pasa.

Por su rostro se extendió una sonrisa triste antes de que moviese su cuerpo y se colocase sobre mí. Yo lo continué mirando con rabia mientras él seguía acariciando mi rostro con la mano que no utilizaba para sujetarse en el colchón.

—¿Qué más?

—¿Q-Qué?

—¿Qué más te duele? —Dijo antes de besar con ternura mi mejilla. —¿Qué más puedo hacer por ti? No te daré órdenes, Alexander. Y ni mucho menos pienses que eres mi mascota o un simple juguete. —Un sonrojo se extendió por mi cara mientras él me miraba fijamente. —Dime qué más hacer para hacerte feliz.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían con mayor frecuencia. Magnus se apresuró a recogerlas mientras mi mente gritaba contradicciones. Debería decírselo. Tengo que decirle ahora que me deje libre. Que deshaga todo lo que ha hecho.

—No vuelvas a irte. —Sollocé. Magnus separó su rostro del mío y me miró sin comprender. —¿No tienes suficiente conmigo? ¿Por qué no puedo ser suficiente para ti?

Él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar para acto seguido estallar en carcajadas.

—¿Eso te molesta? —Preguntó sin dejar de reír.

Lo sabía. Es un demonio y yo solo soy…

Le pegué en el estómago el golpe más fuerte que pude acertar debido a mi posición y aproveché que él se cayó hacia atrás para incorporarme y dirigirme hacia la puerta. Cuando coloqué mi mano sobre el pomo, la suya me detuvo, agarrándome con fuerza. Magnus apoyó su pecho contra mi espalda, reposando su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Perdóname. No sé cómo tratarte. Esto es nuevo para mí y no sé qué hacer para mantenerte feliz.

Ambos nos quedamos callados durante unos minutos, yo ni tan siquiera me atrevía a respirar con demasiada fuerza.

—¿Por qué borraste la memoria de Sebastian? Él no tenía nada que ver con todo esto.

Magnus no contestó. Se quedó callado mientras los dedos de su mano se entrelazaban con los míos sobre el pomo.

—Tú le abrazaste. Sonreías. —Sentí su cuerpo tensarse mientras apretaba más mi mano. —A mí me costó muchísimo que sonrieses para mí. Y nunca me has sonreído así, tan…

—Feliz.

Magnus soltó mi mano con lentitud y, con delicadeza, me tomó de la cintura y me hizo girar hasta que quedamos frente a frente.

—No quería que fueses feliz al verle a él. Quiero que seas feliz cuando me veas a mí, criatura. Quiero ser el que te haga feliz. —Una solitaria lágrima descendió por su mejilla ¿los demonios pueden-? —Quiero una de esas sonrisas, Alexander. Necesito que tú me sonrías así.

—Los esclavos no pueden sonreír, Magnus. Sus sonrisas están huecas y son falsas.

—Tú no eres mi-

—Sí, lo soy. No lo niegues, porque tú lo sabes. —Soy ése perrito que vio en la tienda de mascotas y le pareció tan mono pero al que al final cogió asco porque a través del cristal era mucho más bonito. —Eso que tú sentiste cuando me viste con Sebastian es lo que siento yo cada vez que te vas. Siento que me estás matando, Magnus.

Magnus contuvo el aliento mientras más lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Magnus apretó sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, abrazándome con fuerza mientras repetía una y otra vez palabras que yo no alcanzaba a comprender. Y allí me encontraba yo; perdido, solo y consolando a un demonio cuya revoltosa mascota le había salido demasiado rebelde y no hacía más que molestarle.

—Nunca más. —Dijo entonces. Separé mi cuerpo del suyo y lo miré a los ojos, buscando respuestas a mis preguntas. —Nunca más me alimentaré de otro que no seas tú. Es raro… y… no sé cómo hacerlo. Para nosotros alimentarnos de humanos es lo natural y… yo…

Me erguí lo suficiente para poder depositar un casto beso en sus labios. Se me hace raro encontrar a alguien más alto que yo, así que el simple gesto me descoloca. A Magnus también parece haberle sorprendido. El íncubo me mira fijamente antes de que una enorme sonrisa se extienda por su cara.

—Nunca más tocaré otros labios que no sean los tuyos, mi preciosidad. —Coloqué mis manos en su estrecha cintura, acercando lo más posible su cuerpo al mío. Él, por su parte, apoyó su frente contra la mía. —Solo me alimentaré de tu glorioso cuerpo, mi perfecto humano. —Magnus lamió con parsimonia mi labio, haciendo que por puro instinto mi boca se abriese buscando más. —Tengo hambre, mi criatura.

—Tómame. —Gemí desesperado mientras mis manos desabrochan sus ajustados pantalones.

Magnus gruñó con fuerza antes de chocar su boca con la mía. La saliva se escurría por mi mentón, y en este punto yo era incapaz de saber si era mía suya o-

—Nghh… —Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza para ahorrarme la vergüenza de gritar como una colegiala en celo simplemente porque él estuviese acariciando mi recién liberada erección.

—Gime, criatura. Quiero escucharte. Quiero escuchar cuánto disfrutas al ser mío. —_Mío_. Escuchar algo así no debería excitarme de la manera en que lo hace.

No era consciente de nada. No sabía por qué mi mente ya no era capaz siquiera de concebir la idea de huir de él. No sabía por qué confiaba en él, un demonio que en un principio ni siquiera debía existir. Tampoco debería haber dejado que me desnudase y me tendiese sobre la cama de una casa que ya ni siquiera es mía

Lancé un pequeño grito cuando Magnus acertó en mi próstata.

—Más fuerte —Sollocé. Magnus gruñó como una fiera salvaje antes voltearme hasta dejarme sobre mi costado y de agarrar con fuerza mi muslo hasta alzar mi pierna. —Oh, Dios. —Lloriqueé mientras sentía cómo moría de placer con cada profunda embestida.

—"Dios" no tiene nada que ver en esto, criatura. Solo yo podré hacerte sentir de tal forma, ¿me oyes? —La fuerza y rapidez de sus acometidas aumentó, provocando que me tuviese que aferrar a él para no resbalarme. Tan profundo… —¿Lo entiendes? Solo conmigo, bebé.

Algo húmedo cayó por mi mejilla. Traté de ignorarlo y me centré en el enorme placer que me hacía perder la cabeza, pero cuando volvió a repetirse miré a Magnus. Por sus ojos cerrados por el placer caían lágrimas que acababan mojando mi mejilla y mi nuca.

—Magnus. —Lo llamé como pude. De nuevo una fuerte embestida me distrajo, inundándome en el placer. —¡Magnus!

Mierda. Ni siquiera yo era capaz de diferenciar mis llamadas de mis gemidos. Alargué mi brazo como medianamente pude y lo tomé de la nuca, tratando de acercarlo lo más posible a mí. Él disminuyó el ritmo de la penetración, lo que aclaró bastante mi mente, y entreabrió sus ojos humedecidos para mirarme con,,, no… los demonios no pueden… Es solo lo que yo deseo ver.

—Mi Alec… —Susurró mientras se acercaba más a mí, su boca rozando la mía. —No vuelvas a marcharte. No vuelvas a huir de mí. No- —Su voz se quebró mientras yo sentía cómo mi corazón se deshacía. —No vuelvas a dejarme solo.

—Nunca. —Le susurré antes de unir nuestros labios. Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse buscando un movimiento que Magnus pronto se encargó de otorgarme, volviendo a llenar de nuevo mi interior con su enorme miembro. —Más fuerte.

Magnus me tomó con fuerza de la cintura y profundizó hasta un punto insoportablemente placentero sus embestidas mientras yo solo podía deshacerme en gemidos que acababan atrapados en su boca.

..

Entre la neblina del sueño creí escuchar cómo Magnus me hablaba, pero era incapaz de distinguir las palabras. Además, su voz solo formaba parte de mis sueños. Él nunca podría decir ésas dos palabras. No puede.

..

Cuando desperté me encontraba de nuevo en nuestra cama. Su cama, quiero decir. Magnus, para no variar sus costumbres, me miraba fijamente mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

—¿Has dorm-?

—Sí. —Le interrumpí antes de besarle.

Magnus sonrió dentro del beso mientras acariciaba sutilmente la piel desnuda de mi cadera, provocándome una sensación placentera.

—Vamos a la ducha, criatura. —Dijo mientras se levantaba y tiraba de mí hasta ponerme en pie para acto seguido comenzar a empujarme hacia la puerta. —Hueles a sexo y, como no consiga quitarte ese olor, no voy a poder aguantar sin volver a estar en tu interior.

Valga decir que ni siquiera pudo contenerse hasta llegar al cuarto de baño.

..

Hice girar la estela entre mis dedos unas cuantas veces mientras miraba cómo Magnus se peleaba con la sartén del desayuno. Tendré que añadir a mi lista de parafilias raras de cojones "que me parezca sexy ver cómo un demonio hace huevos fritos", justo por debajo de "me excita sobremanera hacerlo en el cuarto de baño porque ahí dentro todo el aire huele como él" y por delante de él "cuando él está muy excitado y sus manos se iluminan con llamas azules me excito tanto que no puedo aguantar sin correrme, incluso si no me toca". Yo antes no era así, ¿qué demonios me pasa?

—¡Listo! —Exclamó Magnus de forma triunfal antes de que un plato se estrellase contra la mesa justo frente a mí. Mira, no está mal: nada quemado, esta vez.

—Gracias. —Le sonreí por inercia.

Magnus se puso tenso al instante, arrebatándome con delicadeza el tenedor con comida que estaba a punto de llevar a mi boca.

—Criatura, —Dijo con duda en la voz. — no vuelvas a sonreír si no sientes de verdad que debes hacerlo. —Él mismo guió el tenedor hasta mi boca, que yo abrí para saborear la comida. Nada mal. —No eres mi mascota, Alexander.

Magnus continuó alimentándome, mirando con fascinación mientras ya vaciaba poco a poco el plato.

—Tú me alimentas a mí, —Contestó cuando yo le pregunté que por qué estaba haciendo aquello. —me parece justo ser yo quien te alimente a ti.

Sentí el sonrojo acudir a mi cara, pero me aseguré a mí mismo que era porque Magnus había echado demasiado picante como condimento.

Cuando hube terminado de comer, Magnus me limpió la boca con una servilleta antes de dedicarme una gran sonrisa y marcharse alegremente hacia la cocina, donde se puso manos a la obra para limpiar los platos y cachivaches sucios. No sé si la escena me resultó rara por el hecho de que él podía hacer esas cosas con su magia, o porque ver a un demonio con un delantal rosa con volantitos es muy perturbador.

Dejé a Magnus con sus cosas y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca a seguir investigando. Poco quedaba ya sobre los Hijos de Raziel que no hubiese leído con anterioridad, pero era una buena forma de entretenerme.

—Ayer me encontré con Jem. —Dijo Magnus. Me pegó tal susto que casi me caigo de las escaleras en las que estaba encaramado. —Justo a la puerta de la universidad.

Magnus me ayudó a bajar de lo alto los tomos que quería y después ambos nos dirigimos a mi lugar favorito. Como siempre que estábamos aquí, él se acostó con la cabeza apoyada en mi regazo.

—Estaba con ése humano suyo, el insoportable. —Will era un poco plasta, pero no era mal tío… cuando lo conocías. —Estuvimos hablando de cosas por encima y de algún modo salió a relucir el nombre de Gabriel Lightwood, el novio de una de las chicas presentes en mi Invocación.

¿Novio? Vaya, así que formalizaron lo suyo…

»Pregunté sobre los Lightwood y descubrí algo bastante curioso, ¿sabes? Creo que al fin comprendo por qué el Consejo pone tantas pegas con haberte puesto el Sello de posesión. Tu familia desciende de un gran linaje de Cazadores de Sombras. Puede que de ahí venga tu afición a leer sobre ellos, quién sabe.

—¿Mis padres eran-?

—No. No tiene por qué. Puede que tu tatarabuelo decidiera abandonar a los nefilim y escondiese la verdad a sus futuros descendientes. O quizás lo echaron por cometer algún crimen. Recuerdo a un tal Benedict Lightwood que no era muy buena pieza. —Comentó pensativo.

—Y yo, ¿Qué soy?

—Si hubieses sido un nefilim iniciado nunca podrías haber sido un Candidato, va contra las normas. Puede que hubieses podido convertirte en Cazador de Sombras, no lo sé. —¿Yo? ¿En Cazador de Sombras? No sería capaz de matar a un solo demonio, con lo débil que soy. —Te lo he dicho como curiosidad, no le des más vueltas.

Eso es fácil de decir pero…

—¿Magnus?

—Debí suponer que no te callarías. —Dijo tratando de sonar enfadado mientras rodaba los ojos. Su tierna sonrisa lo delataba. —¿Qué te carcome tu alocada cabeza de humano?

—¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo fuese una nefilim y las cosas se hubiesen dado como correspondía? Quiero decir: Si yo fuera una nefilim y un Candidato al mismo tiempo y un íncubo o súcubo hubiese tomado mi…bueno, ¿qué hubiese pasado?

—No le des más vueltas a eso, criatura. Gracias a esto —Dijo acariciando la piel desnuda donde estaba el Sello que él mismo colocó sobre mi corazón hace meses. — tú nunca tendrás que transformarte en íncubo. No debes preocuparte por nada.

..

Me lo prometió. Prometió que no se iría, pero se ha vuelto a ir.

Esta mañana, al despertar, Magnus no estaba en casa. Seguramente ha aprovechado y en cuanto me dormí se fue en busca de otra persona que lo alimente. Soy un imbécil por haber creído que él… Dios, soy un completo idiota. Ni siquiera un día. Ni un mísero día ha tardado.

Cuando él vuelve, tres horas después, yo me niego siquiera a moverme de la cama, donde me acurruqué horas atrás al ver mi escaso ánimo para hacer nada.

—Criatura. —Me llamó. Vete a la mierda, Magnus. —¿Criatura?

Magnus se arrodilla en el lado de mi cama, pero yo me niego a abrir mis ojos.

Vete a la mierda. Vete a la mierda.

—Mierda, ¿estás enfermo? —Con la inusual fuerza que a mí sigue sorprendiéndome, Magnus me toma entre sus brazos antes de volver a sentarse en la cama conmigo en su regazo. Miro su rostro lleno de preocupación mientras él me observa detenidamente, en busca de una enfermedad inexistente. —No estás…¿Qué ocurre, entonces?

—Prometiste que no te irías. —Le gruño.

Magnus me apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos, asfixiándome.

—Lo sé, perdona. —¿Perdonarte? Y una mierda. —Debiste asustarte al despertar solo; pero el Consejo me llamó con urgencia. Y tengo que aclarar esto, criatura. Cuando antes se aclare todo contigo antes podré sacarte de aquí durante más tiempo. De viaje, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Estabas con el Consejo?

—¿En qué otro lugar iba a estar? —Susurró mientras guiaba mi cara hacia la suya.

Yo me adelanté a él, estampando mi boca contra la suya de forma desesperada. Magnus se quedó inmóvil a causa de la sorpresa, pero no tardó demasiado en corresponderme mientras acariciaba todo mi cuerpo con ansia.

—Tan perfecto… —Murmuraba una y otra vez mientras dejaba pequeños chupetones allá por donde alcanzaba.

Ahora mismo no tengo muy claro cuál de los dos es el demonio que necesita sexo para poder vivir.

..

—No vuelvas a irte sin avisarme. —Le pedí.

Magnus, que parecía muy entretenido jugando con mi cabello, me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Es otra de las cosas que debo hacer para que seas feliz?

—Sí. —Le dije.

—Pareces más feliz, ahora. —Dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro. —¿Podrás llegar a ser feliz conmigo, verdad?

No. Eres mi opresor. Eres quien me ha arrebatado todo y me mantiene enjaulado. Pero…

Acaricié su pecho desnudo de forma distraída hasta que él tomó mi mano entre la suya y la llevó a sus labios para besarla.

—Sí. —Susurré. Y, para mi horror, no era mentira.

Magnus me sonrió ampliamente antes de besarme.

—¿Cómo te transformarte en íncubo? —Le pregunté casi por inercia. Llevaba tiempo queriendo saberlo, y al estar tan relajados me pareció el momento propicio.

Magnus, sin embargo, se puso tenso al instante.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —Preguntó de forma cortante. —No es algo que deba importarle a alguien como tú.

"¿Alguien como yo?" Miré a Magnus con odio y me apresuré a levantarme de la cama a toda prisa. Claro. "Alguien como yo". La mascota no tiene derecho a saber nada de la vida de su amo.

—Alec… —Me llamó él. —Lo siento.

"Lo siento" otra vez. Estoy hasta las narices de esto.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —Le grité antes de pegar un portazo.

..

Supongo que estar junto a él me había obnubilado. Solo ahora, casi dos días después, me estoy dando cuenta de lo horrible de toda la situación en conjunto. Ya tenía claro que mi familia no sabía ni quién era, pero encontrarme con mi hermana fue un mazazo demasiado duro ¿Y Sebastian? Justo cuando pensaba que alguien podría ayudarme a salir de esto va Magnus y lo borra de la lista. Por no hablar de Magnus, que cada vez me confunde más.

No sé qué hacer. Voy a acabar volviéndome loco.

..

—Se llamaba Camille. —Dijo.

Yo me había atrincherado en mi amado sillón de la biblioteca, y lo cierto es que esperaba quedarme a dormir aquí.

—Me alegro.

—Criatura…

—Vete. —Dije sin ánimos. No tengo ganas ni siquiera de partirle la cara, tal y como se merece. —Largo.

Magnus suspiró, pero se quedó donde estaba, apoyado en la puerta.

—Me enamoré de ella. Mi primer y único amor, supongo. —Magnus lanzó otro largo suspiro mientras comenzaba a acercarse a mí con paso vacilante. —Me engañó para que la amase y así transformarme. Te hace más fuerte, ¿sabes? Si el Candidato al que transformas está enamorado, el súcubo obtiene más poder.

»En realidad es como una cadena. Los humanos que son vírgenes, los que usan la Invocación, los que se enamoran de nosotros… Y luego están los Candidatos. Cada uno de esos factores hacen que el humano del que nos alimentamos sea más poderoso.

Otro suspiró abandonó sus labios.

—Criatura… —Magnus alargó su mano hacia mí, pero yo me aparté mientras lo miraba, desafiante. —¿Tienes idea de lo poderoso que hubiese podido ser si te hubiese Convertido? Eras un Candidato que firmó el Contrato de Innovación. Eso son dos de cuatro, criatura. Y los dos más relevantes. Podría-

—Tres. —Lo interrumpí.

Magnus me miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Tres de cuatro. —Puntualicé. —Yo era virgen.

Magnus me miró fijamente, como en estado de shock.

—¿T-Tú…? —Reaccionó al fin. —¿Tú eras…? No, es imposible. Me lo habrías dicho… Tú… Un ser tan hermoso como tú… Es imposible que siguieses virgen a tu edad.

—Tengo veintitrés, no cuarenta. —Me defendí.

—Eso no es… Los humanos soléis… ¿Por qué tú nunca…?

—¿Tuve sexo? Porque era idiota. No es como si creyese en eso del amor verdadero y estuviese esperando a la persona con la que esperaba pasar el resto de mi vida. —Dije negando con la cabeza mientras me pasaba los dedos entre los mechones de cabello. —Pero supongo que esperaba que al menos fuera algo… No sé. Que yo le gustase a esa persona, ¿entiendes? Todas las personas que se me acercaban lo hacían solo por mi físico y, bueno —Proseguí soltando una carcajada sin humor. — al menos quería estar con una persona a la que le gustase algo más de mí a parte de mis ojos.

—Yo…

—Sé por qué te quedaste conmigo, Magnus. Pelo negro y ojos azules, ¿no? No te creas ni por asomo que eres el primero que se acerca a mí por algo así. Tú simplemente contabas con ventaja. Por lo de ser un demonio todopoderoso y eso.

—Criatura.

—Me voy a dormir.

—Alexander.

—Buenas noches. —Me despedí.

..

Fueron pasando los días. Magnus no se acercaba a mí, pero tampoco me dejaba nunca a solas. Se sentaba a una distancia lo suficientemente alejada como para no estorbarme y se dedicaba a hacer sus cosas mientras yo hacía las mías, pero a menudo lo pillaba mirándome con anhelo. Sé que debe tener hambre y sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero no puedo hacerlo.

No estoy enfadado con él. Ahora le entiendo, o por lo menos he tratado de entender la línea de razonamiento de los de su raza. Supongo que estaba enfadado con él porque parece tan humano que se me olvida que no lo es. No… Simplemente estoy enfadado conmigo mismo por las desastrosas ideas que se han ido sucediendo en mi mente. Por esos estúpidos sentimientos y esa estúpida esperanza de que quizá pudiese ocurrir algo bueno dentro de la mierda de vida que tengo ahora.

Después de horas intentando memorizar distintos tipos de demonios y cómo matarlos finalmente desistí y me levanté de mi asiento hecho una furia. A este paso voy a acabar volviéndome loco.

Magnus no estaba por aquí. Alguien había llegado hace un buen rato y estaba atendiéndole. O puede que al final se haya cansado de mis estupideces y de mis ideas descabelladas y se haya marchado para alimentarse de otro. Por mi culpa. Otro motivo que añadir a la lista para odiarme.

Entré en la ducha y dejé que el agua helada alejase cualquier tipo de pensamiento de mi cabeza. Fue Jace quien me enseñó a hacerlo. Nada mejor que un frío infernal que te da dolor de cabeza para alejar los pensamientos que te carcomen el cerebro.

Cuando salí, sin embargo, Magnus estaba esperándome mientras se miraba al espejo de forma distraída. Me hubiese matado debido al susto y al respectivo tropiezo de no ser porque él me sujetó y me atrajo contra sí. Era cálido, como siempre.

Dejé que él me secase con delicadeza y lentitud. No dijo nada. Esperando que yo le pidiese perdón, supongo. Los últimos días me he informado más sobre su raza y sé que los demonios como él, pese a ser menos "crueles" y mucho más "humanos", no son precisamente sociables. A su extraña manera sé que ha hecho todo lo posible para que yo estuviese cómodo aquí, pese a que el motivo por el que me trajo fuese asquerosamente egoísta y me alejas de…No. Alec, para. Tengo que pensar en el futuro y no en aquello que ya he perdido para siempre.

—Hace días que no te pones gomina. —Comenté intentando sonar casual.

—A ti te gusta más cuando lo llevo sin nada. —Dijo sin dejar de frotar mi pelo tratando de no darme ni un solo tirón.

—Magnus. —Lo llamé mientras sujetaba su mano y le arrebataba la toalla. —Sé que el otro día no fui demasiado simpático. Nunca lo soy, en realidad. No se me da bien eso de hacer amigos y… Solo quería que supieses que agradezco que estés intentando hacer todo esto más fácil para mí.

Él me miró fijamente antes de desviar la mirada con ¿vergüenza?

—¿Magnus?

—Siento lo que hice con aquel chico. El Consejo no me había ordenado que lo hiciera y él podría haber seguido recordándote; hubieses podido seguir teniendo a alguien ahí fuera. Solo quería que me mirases… que fueses feliz.

—Soy feliz contigo, también. —Magnus alzó la vista de golpe, mirándome con la esperanza reflejada en sus felinos ojos. —La mayoría de las veces, por lo menos. No me gusta pelear contigo.

Magnus acercó su mano con temor, pero yo adelanté la mía hasta tomar la suya y apretarla contra mi mejilla. El demonio me tocó con tanta dulzura que creí que me derretiría.

—Odio cuando te enfadas conmigo. Eres… eres lo único real que tengo, lo único que de verdad me importa conservar.

Me acerqué lentamente a él, sopesando lo que de verdad deseaba, lo que estaba bien. Magnus no se movió ni un ápice, dejándome escoger. Deposité un suave beso en sus labios antes de apartarme.

—Dulce. —Susurró.

Junté de nuevo nuestros labios, y esta vez Magnus sí se movió, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo y tirando de mí para estar más cerca.

—No quería que él te alejase de mí, criatura. No me odies por ello.

—No lo hago. —Respondí mientras me sentaba en su regazo.

Magnus gimió mientras acariciaba mi abdomen con devoción, como si llevase años deseándolo.

—Él lo hacía, lo pude ver. Y eso me ponía enfermo. Tenía miedo. —Le miré con curiosidad, sin comprender qué quería decir. Una de mis manos seguía acariciando su espalda mientras la otra estaba firmemente agarrada en su cadera. —A aquel humano le gustabas de _esa_ forma, lo vi. —¿Yo? ¿Gustarle a Sebastian? —Y luego, cuando dijiste que habías estado esperando por algo así durante tiempo…

—Está bien. —Susurré mientras depositaba húmedos besos a lo largo de su hermoso cuello. —Ahora no importa.

—Quería que fueras feliz.

Finalmente me rendí al ver su nula colaboración, alejándome de él.

—¿Quieres hacerme feliz? —Magnus asintió lentamente, mirándome con curiosidad. —Tengo hambre ¿me preparas un sándwich?

Magnus parpadeó varias veces, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Estoy prácticamente seguro que abrió la boca para preguntarme si le estaba tomando el pelo, pero mi estómago gruñó escandalosamente en ese momento y lo hizo callar.

—Prométeme que no volverás a hacer nada así sin consultarme. —Le dije, esta vez con seriedad.

Magnus asintió antes de darme un cariñoso beso en la frente.

—Pero hay algo que no te puedo prometer, criatura: —Añadió mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme y nos dirigíamos a la cocina. — si alguien se acerca a ti y sé que corres peligro no me detendré. No pienso permitir que nadie trate de alejar de mí lo que es mío_._

* * *

><p><strong>Capi con 20.000 faltas, pero si me ponía a revisarlo a fondo no llegaba a colgarlo hoy ¡lo siento también por eso!<br>¡Graaaacias por vuestra paciencia!**


	10. 5A

**¿Alguna vez os ha pasado que queréis escribir mucho pero las palabras no os salen? Pues a mí me pasa justo lo contrario. He tenido que parar de escribir porque no tenía tiempo ¡pero ni siquiera he llegado a escribir la mitad de lo que tenía planeado! Seguro que cuando tenga tiempo de sobra mi imaginación se va de vacaciones… pfff…**

**La semana que viene seguramente actualizaré unos días antes de lo normal, aunque no es seguro. En fin, ¡Hasta entonces!**

_** Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

**..**

**_*Rumiko No Haru_: ouch, ¡eso fue super tierno! ¡Me encanta hacer llorar a la gente! Ejem, quiero decir...**  
><strong>Comprendo ese sentimiento de vergüenza al darte cuenta de que estás comportándote como una loca frente a la gente al estar leyendo algo que te gusta, así que me siento muy feliz de que mi fic te haga parecer loca. Supongo (?) <strong>  
><strong>Como verás no sé dar las gracias de forma normal. No sé hacer nada de forma normal, para qué engañarnos xD<strong>  
><strong>Muchas gracias por tu adorable comentario, querida ¡Un abrazo purpurinoso super fuerte! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Los humanos son criaturas frágiles y monótonas de las que uno se aburre casi al segundo de haberlas conocido. Son alimento y placer, a fin de cuentas. Pasear por una gran ciudad para uno de los míos es como visitar un zoológico de extrañas criaturas para poder elegir a tu favorita de la semana. Pensándolo detenidamente las ciudades son más bien como enormes mataderos.<p>

Hay algunos humanos que dan más juego y son difíciles de conquistar, por lo que tienes diversión durante unas cuantas horas o incluso, en los mejores casos, días. Al menos así es para la mayoría de los íncubos y los súcubos. Al menos así era para mí.

La última semana ha sido extraña de un modo terriblemente…humano. Nunca pensé que la rutina que dicta la vida de estos seres pudiera ser lo que yo siempre había necesitado para alcanzar lo que él llama "felicidad". Él. Mi hermosa criatura.

—Buenos días. —Ronroneé cuando me percaté de que sus ojos comenzaban a moverse bajo sus párpados.

Mi criatura abrió un único ojo y me miró de forma vaga antes de volver a cerrarlo y ocultar su cabeza bajo el edredón.

—¿Por qué tú nunca duermes? —Preguntó con una voz pastosa que llegó difuminada a través de las capas de tela.

—Prefiero verte dormir a ti. —Los seres como yo no necesitamos dormir, así que el sueño es algo así como un hobby para nosotros; algo que hacer cuando estamos aburridos y demasiado perezosos. Es curioso recordar los momentos de mi vida como humano y percatarme de que por aquel entonces sí era una necesidad vital. —¿Has dormido bien?

Dado que mi criatura parecía no querer salir de su pequeño nidito, yo mismo seguí su ejemplo y me metí con él bajo las prendas de cama. Alexander me miró con sus preciosos ojos adormilados antes de darme un lindo beso en la nariz. Joder, ¿por qué solo puedo estar con él de este modo los fines de semana? Odio la maldita universidad que me roba horas a su lado.

—Creo que voy a tener que comprar una cama más grande si vas a seguir quedándote aquí.

No es que yo no lo hubiese pensado antes, ciertamente. Me gusta que en su cama haya poco espacio para así poder estar más pegados, pero se vuelve muy agobiante cuando tratamos de descansar al mismo tiempo.

—No pienso irme a ningún lado. —Le contesté mientras apartaba un pequeño mechón que se había metido en su boca mientras hablaba.

Mi criatura sonrió con dulzura antes de que la puerta de su habitación se abriese con violencia y él pegase un brinco por el susto.

—¡Izzy! —La reprendió mientras se incorporaba.

—Dejad de hacer guarrerías y levantaos de una vez a arreglaros. —Oh, mierda. Se me había olvidado por completo. —Voy a ir a recoger a Simon a su casa y Max dice que quiere acompañarme porque va a prestarle algunos tebeos de esos chinos que leen ellos. Haz el favor de levantarte y atender a Jem y Will, que acaban de llegar.

Alexander la miró con cara de asesino en serie al tiempo que le lanzaba su almohada en dirección a la cara de su hermana. La magnífica Isabelle cerró la puerta justo a tiempo y se marchó silbando alguna de las pegadizas canciones a las que me había viciado a mí también.

—Mocosa insoportable… —Refunfuñó mientras bajaba ambos pies al suelo y se ponía en pie para acto seguido dirigirse al armario.

Miré su increíblemente sexy culo desnudo durante unos segundos antes de desviar la vista con hastío. ¿Por qué narices tenían que venir los estúpidos mocosos a fastidiarme mi perfecto domingo de estar todo el día en la cama haciendo gemir a mi criatura?

..

No me gusta cuando James se lleva a mi criatura para hablar a solas (cosa que hacen demasiado a menudo últimamente), aunque lo que menos me gusta es que me eche a patadas cuando intento acercarme a escuchar. Ni siquiera puedo usar mi magia para intentar saber de lo que hablan, pues el maldito peliblanco sigue siendo más poderoso que yo y me frena cada vez que lo intento. Le odio.

Alexander no deja de mirarme de reojo. Ayer por la noche el pequeño Maxwell volvió a quedarse a dormir y mi criatura se negó a hacer cualquier cosa con su hermano pequeño en casa. Supongo que él, cansado como estaba de otra agotadora semana de exámenes en la universidad, tampoco se acordaba de que James se presentaría aquí, con el consiguiente debilitamiento en mi cuerpo que ello supone. Claro, como James puede tener sexo con su maldito humano cuando le venga en gana… Realmente le odio.

El egocéntrico rubio y el egocéntrico pelinegro están discutiendo por algo justo a mi lado, lo que no ayuda a que mi humor mejore. Al parecer el hermano de mi criatura tendría que haberse encargado de ir comprar la comida, pero no lo ha hecho y ahora no se ponen de acuerdo para ver cuál de los dos mueve su estúpido trasero hasta el restaurante. Y hablando de traseros… Mi preciosa criatura se ha apoyado sobre la encimera de la cocina en una postura que amenaza con volverme loco. Joder, tiene el culo más apetecible que he visto en años.

Mi criatura ha vuelto a mirarme, esta vez con la preocupación marcada en sus hipnotizantes ojos. Mi hambre no hace más que crecer y el estúpido de James me debilita por momentos. No sé si me molesta más estar tan débil o que mi criatura se preocupe tanto por mí. Aunque su preocupación podría ser una ventaja si consigo impulsarlo solo un poquito más.

No he tenido que hacer demasiado; simplemente he pensado en todo lo que le haría en la cama (y en lugares que no son la cama) si él fuese un humano normal y mi hambre ha aumentado hasta el punto de volverse insoportable. Alexander no ha necesitado más para coger a su hermano y al humano de James y, literalmente, empujarles por la puerta de entrada. James me ha lanzado una mirada de advertencia y ha dicho algo como que los ayudaría a traer las cosas. O algo parecido, ni idea. En cuanto la puerta se ha cerrado Alexander ha venido hacia mí, ayudándome a alzarme del sofá y guiándome hasta su habitación.

—Lo siento. —Repite una y otra vez mientras atravesamos el pasillo.

No me gusta estar débil y me gusta mucho menos que mi criatura tenga esa cara de tristeza y culpabilidad tan desgarradora; pero tengo que admitir que es inmensamente gratificante saber que me elige a mí por encima de sus secretas charlas con James y de pasar el rato con el chico de oro.

..

—¿Alec? —Lo llamó Jace a través de la puerta.

Mi criatura gimió cuando mordí juguetonamente su cuello mientras apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria sus glúteos. Habían vuelto demasiado pronto. Yo a duras penas había conseguido quitarle el horrendo suéter a mi ojiazul, que respiraba con dificultad todavía sentado sobre mí.

—Ignórale. —Me pidió mientras hacía presión sobre mi cabeza para que volviese a besarle.

—¡Alec! —Volvió a llamar. —Ya han llegado todos. Dejad de follar como animales en celo y salid a comer.

Gruñí con frustración mientras bajaba a Alexander de mi regazo. Si no fuera su hermano… El único motivo por el que aún no he matado a ése maldito rubito de la forma más cruel y dolorosa posible es porque sé que mi criatura se enfadaría conmigo si llego a hacerlo. Debería estar agradecido porque mi humano lo tenga en tan alta estima, el muy subnormal.

Ya había aferrado el pomo de la puerta con la mano cuando sentí sus cálidas manos colarse por el borde inferior de mi camisa y comenzar a acariciar mi pecho.

—Tienes que irte a comer. —Logré articular reuniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

Mi criatura pegó su cuerpo al mío mientras apartaba con delicadeza mi cabello hacia un lado y comenzaba a repartir húmedos besos por mi nuca.

—Criatura. —Gemí mientras apoyaba mi pecho contra la puerta, recargándome en ella, cuando él comenzó a juguetear con mis pezones.

El placer me cegaba mientras mi pequeño comenzaba a mover sus caderas, haciendo que yo soltase un sonoro gemido cuando noté lo excitado que estaba. Su erección, de un tamaño más que notable, se restregaba sobre la ropa contra mi culo de forma en absoluto sutil.

—Primero tengo que darte de comer a ti. —Susurró contra mi oído mientras lo lamía con parsimonia, provocando oleadas de placer que se extendían por todo mi cuerpo necesitado de él. —Tengo que cuidar a mi demonio.

_ Mi demonio._

Ni siquiera fui consciente de cómo mi cuerpo se giraba con rapidez hasta encarar a mi criatura, que, pese a parecer sobresaltado en un principio, no dudó en corresponder al apasionado beso que yo inicié.

—Vas a ser mi perdición. —Jadeé.

Alexander soltó una risita mientras enterraba su cabeza en mi cuello y sus manos se dirigían al broche de mis vaqueros.

..

—No me gusta que me ignoren. —Me recriminó el rubito cuando entré en la cocina, donde su novia, la pequeña pelirroja, y él estaban cogiendo las bebidas. —Lo menos que podrías haber hecho es contestar.

—Estaba ocupado. —Le dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Pues que hubiese contestado mi hermano. —Siguió buscando pelea mientras me entregaba las botellas que supuestamente tendría que llevar él.

Lo único útil que ha hecho éste mocoso en su vida es Invocarme para que yo pudiese encontrar a mi criatura.

—Tu hermano tenía la boca llena en ese momento. —Ronroneé con voz seductora. —Tú ya me entiendes.

Clarissa pegó un gritito mientras soltaba de golpe la cubitera, esparciendo pequeños trozos de hielo por todo el suelo. Jace, por su parte, abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y miró a su hermano, que acababa de entrar por la puerta atraído por el ruido.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —Preguntó cuando Clary lo miró con la cara toda colorada antes de salir corriendo hacia el salón.

..

La comida ha sido un poco más extraña de lo normal. Por una parte estaban el pequeño Max y Seamus hablando de esos muñequitos raros de ojos enormes mientras Isabelle los miraba con cara de aburrimiento extremo. Eso siempre era igual. En el otro lado, no obstante, Clary se negaba a levantar su vista del plato mientras yo no hacía más que lanzar miradas preocupadas a mi criatura, que me miraba con odio mientras su hermano no cesaba de burlarse de él con pullitas sobre el sexo. James alternaba miradas de hastío hacía mí y miradas afectuosas con el pelinegro narcisista, que parecía muy divertido mirando toda la escena en general. No me gusta cuando se reúne tanta gente.

—Voy a matarte. —Me siseó Alexander cuando Jonathan lanzó la enésima broma de mal gusto.

Con lo bien que iban las cosas hasta hace tan solo media hora…

..

Sam, Isabelle, Clarissa y Max se han metido en la habitación de la pelinegra a ver algún tipo de película. Sigo sin comprender cómo puede ser que mi criatura no se dé cuenta de la tensión que hay entre Santiago y su hermana, cuando es obvio que alguien como Isabelle Lightwood no iría a ver una película de dibujitos si no tuviese algún otro motivo oculto para hacerlo.

El resto nos hemos quedado en el salón. Yo me hubiese ido con mi criatura a su habitación para seguir "jugando", pero tengo que contenerme porque James está cada vez más pesadito con el tema de que un día se me irá de las manos. El muy idiota todavía no comprende que de querer haber Convertido a mi ojiazul ya lo hubiese hecho.

El timbre sonó justo cuando Alexander se levantó con la intención de ir a preparar café. Al momento James y yo nos miramos mutuamente. Esto no es bueno. Sea quien sea, quien está al otro lado de la puerta no es humano.

El Consejo no puede haberse enterado. Mierda, ¡ahora no! Si intentan quitarme a mi criatura o intentan obligarme a Convertirlo no sé qué demonios haría. La única opción válida que se me ocurre es matarlos a todos, pero no tengo el poder necesario para ello, ni tan siquiera con la ayuda de James.

Mi criatura comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta con la intención de ir a abrir, pero tanto mi peliblanco congénere como yo lo sujetamos con fuerza. Jace y su primo nos miraron con curiosidad, pero el pelinegro pareció comprender lo que ocurría solo unos segundos después.

—¿Quieres sacar a Alec de aquí? —Le preguntó a James. —Yo puedo servir de distracción mientras tanto.

Comprendí a la perfección los sentimientos contradictorios que se formaron en el rostro del íncubo cuando su humano se marchó hacia la puerta; aunque no fui capaz de entender por qué motivo dejaba que una criatura tan débil fuese a enfrentarse solo ante el peligro. Si fuese Alexander yo jamás lo permitiría.

—Si ellos saben que Alec está aquí no nos servirá de nada tratar de esconderlo, Magnus. —Respondió a la pregunta que le formulaba con la mirada al ver que no hacía nada por llevar a mi criatura a un lugar seguro. —Lo único que hará es que el castigo impuesto sea más severo.

Los mataré. Como cualquiera de ellos trate de ponerle un dedo encima a mi criatura juro que me bañaré en su sangre.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —Me preguntó él mirándome con sus hermosos ojos llenos de desconfianza. Jace, mientras tanto, había adoptado una pose tensa en el sofá mientras nos miraba a todos de forma calculadora. Si alguien me dijese que ese mocoso es uno de los estúpidos nefilim no me hubiese extrañado en absoluto. —Magnus, si ocurre algo quiero que me lo dig-

—¡Jem! —Apareció en aquel instante el otro ojiazul. Su cara estaba completamente tensa y se notaba a la legua que estaba tratando de contener sus ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a algo… o alguien. Probablemente a quien venía tras él. —¡Adivina quién ha venido a hacernos una visita!

—¿Tessa? —Preguntamos James y yo al mismo tiempo mientras la castaña entraba en el salón.

—¡Vaya hombre! ¿Y por una mujer tanto jaleo? —Se quejó Jonathan mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba al minibar para servirse algo bajo la descontenta mirada de mi criatura. —Y yo que pensaba que aparecería algún demonio de verdad. Ya sabéis: algo que de verdad pareciese un monstruo molón y no unos tíos metrosexuales sedientos de sexo. Qué decepción.

¿De verdad Alexander y él se criaron bajo el mismo techo?

..

—No entiendo qué os resulta tan divertido. —Refunfuñó mi criatura mientras nos miraba a ambos desaprobatoriamente.

Jace sonrió de forma burlesca mientras metía la mano en el bol de palomitas que mi criatura, sentado entre nosotros dos en el sofá, sujetaba.

—Eso es porque eres una vieja cascarrabias metida en el cuerpo de un joven aburrido. —Acto seguido se quedó pensativo mientras se metía un puñado entero de palomitas en la boca. En seguida continuó hablando con la boca llena. —Supongo que también existen los fantasmas y esas cosas, ¿verdad, brillitos?

Mi criatura gruñó mientras quitaba el bol de su regazo y lo empujaba sobre la mesita de café.

—Ver a dos personas que se aman discutiendo no es divertido. —Volvió a quejarse él mientras se ponía en pie y amenazaba con macharse.

James y su humano estaban manteniendo una acalorada discusión en la que Tessa, el antiguo amor del íncubo, se ha visto involucrada por el celoso y malhumorado ojiazul. Es muy divertido verles discutir, pero no lo es tanto pensar en la relación de James y Tessa. Si no consigo solucionarlo, si no encuentro una solución ¿preferiré que Alexander se transforme en un Puro o convertirlo en uno de los míos? Debió ser una decisión muy dolorosa para él. Yo ni siquiera quiero imaginar que le pierdo.

—¿Dónde vas, preciosidad? —Le pregunté mientras tiraba de él hasta que cayó sentado sobre mí.

Alexander soltó un gritito cuando lo acomodé en mi regazo, haciendo que "sin querer" el trasero de mi criatura se frotase deliciosamente contra mi entrepierna. Alexander miró a Jace con miedo de que él se hubiese dado cuenta, pero éste seguía mirando la discusión del singular trío con una sonrisita prepotente en el rostro. Algo me dice que el rubito va a estar metiéndose con su primo por esto durante una larga temporada.

—¡Magnus! —Me reprendió en voz baja mientras trataba de levantarse.

Evité que siguiese moviéndose sujetándolo con fuerza de las caderas con una mano mientras giraba su rostro para poder unir nuestros labios.

—¡Magnus! —Me gritó James mientras venía hacia nosotros.

Mierda. Excitarme es demasiado fácil cuando él está conmigo.

Alexander se separó de mí con brusquedad al tiempo que su cara se coloreaba del sonrojo más notorio que yo había visto jamás en un ser humano. Mi criatura estaba tan roja como un farolillo chino. Adorable.

—¡Magnus! —Volvió a llamarme James. No pienso volver a soportar otra de estas malditas reuniones. —Tessa ha venido porque le hablé sobre Alec y se preocupa por vosotros.

Ya, claro. Éste lo que quiere es desviar la conversación para evitarse problemas con su ¿novio? ¿mascota? Y pensado en eso: ¿qué se supone que somos Alexander y yo?

—Hacía mucho que no sabía de ti. —Dijo ella mientras se dirigía a mí. —Rafael me dijo que ya hacía tiempo que no se encontraba contigo en alguna fiesta y os tocaba discutir sobre qué territorio ocuparía cada uno para alimentaros.

—¿Es amiga tuya? —Me preguntó mi criatura. Ni siquiera me había percatado de que seguía sujetándolo con fuerza, evitando que se moviese por mucho que él lo intentaba.

—¿Es él? ¿El Lightwood? —Preguntó Tessa. —Cuando el señor Herondale me ha abierto la puerta supuse que sería él, pero ahora lo entiendo todo. Pelo negro y ojos azules siempre ha sido tu debilidad.

Tessa no pretendía ofender de ningún modo. No la conocí como humana, pero sé que no es algo que ella hubiese hecho y ahora, sin poder tener ningún sentimiento, mucho menos. Tampoco es que ella hubiese dicho nada del otro mundo ¿no? Lo único que había hecho era saludarme. No entiendo por qué mi criatura me apartó con brusquedad y se marchó a encerrarse en su cuarto.

He pasado mucho tiempo en el mundo de los humanos e incluso yo fui uno de ellos ¿Y entonces por qué no soy capaz de entender a mi criatura por más que lo intento?

..

—Tú no has venido únicamente a saludar. ¿Qué ocurre, Tessa?

—Sabía que Jem no te diría nada para tratar de proteger al humano, pero tú… Creí que tú necesitarías tener todo en cuenta. Algo en mí me decía que era lo correcto.

—¿Hay algo mal con Alexander? ¿Él está en peligro de algún modo?

¿Hay algo más que pueda salir mal a nuestro alrededor?

* * *

><p>A mi criatura no le gusta que venga a buscarle a la universidad. Sé que James nos recomendó no estar juntos en lugares públicos para que Alexander no llamase la atención más de lo debido por la posible (aunque improbable) aparición de otros de nuestra raza; pero estar todo el día encerrado en su casa me resulta demasiado aburrido y asfixiante, y más teniendo en cuenta que no fui capaz de arreglar las cosas con él ayer por la tarde.<p>

Necesito estar cerca de él. Es una necesidad estúpida, ya que sé que el vendrá a mí en cuanto le sea humanamente posible; pero pasar una hora más al día junto a él me emociona y me ayuda a afrontar mejor nuestra maldita situación. He encontrado algunas posibles soluciones al tema de su Cambio, pero todas ellas son muy imprecisas y resultan peligrosas para él. Mientras sigo intentando encontrar algo tendré que ingeniármelas para mantenerlo lo más cerca posible. Es increíble que él no accediese a dejar sus estudios, tal y como yo le exigí. Sigue sin gustarle que le exija cosas.

—¿Otra vez aquí? —Gruñe cuando me ve. Es increíble lo cariñoso que es cuando estamos a solas y lo estúpido que se vuelve cuando está rodeado de gente. Sus cambios de humor me fascinan. —Llamas demasiado la atención.

Lógico, ¿qué se esperaba? Por eso los de mi especie no podemos estar demasiado tiempo en ningún lugar. Los íncubos somos tan absolutamente atrayentes para los débiles instintos sexuales de los humanos que ellos son incapaces de resistirse a nosotros. Incluso el humano más frígido y asexual se acabaría sintiendo excitado si nosotros lo deseamos y él se encuentra en nuestra presencia durante el tiempo suficiente. Mi criatura, en cambio, parecía haber desarrollado una resistencia que hacía que yo no le atrajese en absoluto por mucho que lo intentase. Solo puedo conseguir que él deseé estar conmigo cuando sabe que yo lo necesito, ¿y qué mejor forma de tener hambre que estar rodeado de humanos que me miran con lujuria?

El metro es ideal para lo que necesito. Los últimos días he conseguido a atraer a una gran cantidad de jóvenes universitarias y a algún que otro bombón que sí ha salido del armario, al contrario que mi criatura, que sigue negándose a mostrar cualquier tipo de contacto cariñoso en público.

—¿Sabes? Los muchachos de pelo negro y ojos azules siempre han sido mi perdición. —Le comento coquetamente a mi admirador de hoy.

El chico sonríe y me devuelve un piropo que yo ni siquiera alcanzo a escuchar. Mi criatura tiene una expresión rara en el rostro. Parece triste, o abatido, no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que ni siquiera me mira cuando se pone en pie y, sin que yo pueda reaccionar a tiempo, se escabulle entre la multitud y baja del transporte. ¿Qué se supone que hace? Todavía quedan varias paradas para llegar a nuestra estación.

..

Hace frío en las calles. No me gusta demasiado el frío. Yo soy más de lugares con clima cálido, por donde la gente se pasea más ligera de ropa.

Entre que no pude bajar hasta una parada más tarde y que la cantidad de gente presente no me permitía usar mi magia a no ser que quisiese ser descubierto, he tardado unos cuarenta minutos en conseguir encontrarle.

—Criatura. —Lo llamo sin mucha convicción.

Mi hermoso humano está sentado sobre uno de los columpios de un parque infantil por lo demás desierto, seguramente a causa del lacerante frío. Tiene la cabeza gacha, ocultando sus facciones, y con su pie izquierdo juguetea con la arena bajo él.

—Criatura. —Lo vuelvo a intentar mientras le tiendo una mano. Él alza ligeramente la vista y me mira durante unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada.

El columpio vacío a su lado no hace más que moverse impulsado por el viento y su chirrido es insoportable. Alexander alarga su mano hasta tomar la mía y deja que yo lo ayude a levantarse. Esto no es normal, él nunca muestra su debilidad de una manera tan evidente. No me gusta.

—Vamos a casa. —Susurró contra su pelo mientras deposito un suave beso en su cabeza. —Necesitas descansar un poco.

Mi criatura comienza a caminar mientras yo, a su lado, lo rodeo con mi brazo. Habitualmente él no me dejaría hacer algo así. ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Tanto sus mejillas como su nariz están sonrojadas, proporcionándole un aspecto adorable que normalmente haría que yo quisiese empujarlo contras cualquier superficie y hacer que comenzase a gemir mi nombre. Normalmente.

Mi criatura se queda sin aliento durante unos segundos cuando lo abrazo con fuerza contra mí y segundos después aparecemos en su habitación. Él parpadea mientras mira a su alrededor, completamente desorientado. Yo, por mi parte, estoy completamente agotado. Mierda. Incluso algo tan simple como esto me cuesta a horrores.

—¿Cómo has-? —Pregunta mientras se gira hacia mí, que me he sentado sobre la cama para tratar de serenar mi estado. Su cara, que había recuperado algo de color, de pronto volvió a convertirse en una máscara imperturbable. —¿Necesitas comer?

Por supuesto que necesito alimentarme. No debería haber hecho un esfuerzo tan grande cuando sé que estoy al mínimo de mis fuerzas. Pero él…

Lo miré durante unos segundos antes de tenderme en la cama y moverme para dejarle espacio. Mi criatura me miró de forma inquisitiva antes de tenderse a mi lado, todavía con la duda en su rostro.

—Vamos a descansar, mi preciosidad. —Susurré por miedo a hacer demasiado ruido y que su revoltosa hermana se asomase por la puerta.

—¿No tienes hambre? —Preguntó mientras enredaba los flecos de mi chaqueta entre sus dedos de forma distraída.

—Ahora mismo desearía estar haciéndote gritar de placer, criatura. —Su cuerpo se estremeció a causa de mis palabras, pero siguió mirándome con esos ojos tan perdidos. —Pero prefiero que descanses un rato.

—Pero-

—_Duerme_.

No sé cómo voy a poder seguir manteniéndole a mi lado, pero lo que más me aterra es que, para cuando finalmente haya encontrado una solución, él ya ni siquiera me soporte. ¿Qué puedo hacer para no desagradarle? Ni siquiera quiero barajar la posibilidad de que él siga a mi lado únicamente por su hermano pequeño.

_—¿Perdón? —Mi criatura me miraba con la expresión en blanco, como un muerto._

_ —No es seguro. Ni siquiera tendría que haberte dicho nada. —Alexander seguía sin reaccionar, y eso no es muy normal en un humano; y mucho menos en un humano que siempre se deja guiar por lo que siente, como lo es él. —Criatura, olvida lo que te he dicho, ¿vale? Seguramente tu hermano sea un humano normal. Solo puede existir un Candidato a la vez en todo el mundo y él, ¿cuántos años tiene? _

_ —Trece. —Murmuró._

_ —Mierda. —Gemí mientras me sentaba junto a él sobre la cama. ¿Trece años? Por su aspecto creí que era bastante menor. —Esto no es para nada normal._

_ Los Candidatos comenzaban a "madurar" a los quince años. A Max le quedaban cerca de dos años para llegar a la edad, exactamente el tiempo que le quedaba a Alexander para llegar a los veinticinco, la edad límite. Los Candidatos suelen estar repartidos por todo el mundo y son complicadísimos de encontrar a no ser que estés lo suficientemente cerca como para captar su fragancia, ¿por qué entonces les tocaba a dos miembros de la misma generación de una familia? Nunca había escuchado algo así._

_ —Tienes que encontrar la manera de parar esto, por favor. Ahora más que nunca. —Me rogó mientras tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas. —Haré lo que sea por mi hermano._

_ Si Alexander no fuese tan importante para mí ni siquiera me estaría planteando ayudar al pequeño. Hace un mes estaría eufórico por las noticias ¡podría seguir intentando evitar el destino de mi criatura para que se quedase siempre conmigo y luego Convertir a su hermano para poder hacerme más fuerte! Sería perfecto._

_ —No permitiré que os suceda nada, ¿de acuerdo? —Lo abracé con suavidad, tratando de aliviar las preocupaciones que yo sabía que ahora mismo estarían ocupando su hermosa cabecita. —Confía en mí._

_ Alexander sonrió tristemente antes de devolverme el abrazo._

_ —Nunca pensé que escucharía eso salir de los labios de un demonio. —Murmuró contra mi pecho._

Yo nunca pensé que podría llegar a atesorar algo tanto como lo hago con él.

Cuando sus estúpidos amigos me Invocaron pensé que esto sería divertido y podría hacer sufrir un rato a los humanos por su irresponsabilidad, ¿cuándo se había decidido que debía ser yo el que sufriera por culpa de mi propia idiotez? Nunca debí haberme encariñado con un ser que desde el principio estaba destinado a acabar mal.

..

—No debes seguir durmiendo, —Dije contra su oído mientras pasaba mis dedos por entre su suave cabello. —mañana tienes que madrugar para ir a la universidad y al final esta noche no podrás dormirte.

Mi criatura entreabrió los ojos durante un breve lapso de tiempo antes de volver a cerrarlos y acurrucarse más contra mí.

—Mañana no iré a la universidad, —¿Otro día de fiesta? Los humanos son tan perezosos que se inventan festividades cada dos por tres para poder faltar a sus obligaciones. —quiero pasar el día contigo sin que nadie nos moleste.

Miré con adoración al frágil ser que tenía junto a mí.

Ahora no puedo rendirme y dejar que lo aparten de mi lado. Reduciré todos y cada uno de los infiernos a simples cenizas si así consigo salvarle.

..

—¿Por qué estabas tan raro hace un rato? —Alexander paró de refunfuñar y dejó a un lado el trapo con el que estaba limpiando el desastre creado por Isabelle en la cocina. Esa chica sí que es un demonio.

—¿Cuándo? —Preguntó mientras me miraba con enfado. —Te he dicho que limpies la mesa, no que mires cómo yo hago cosas.

No estaría mirándote si no fueras tan insoportablemente sexy, humano estúpido.

—Cuando te has bajado a toda prisa del metro como si estuvieses huyendo de mí. —Alexander agachó la vista y siguió con la limpieza, ignorándome. —No me gusta cuando tus hermosos ojos parecen tristes.

Mi criatura cesó de nuevo lo que estaba haciendo y me miró.

—¿Mis ojos? —Preguntó con un extraño tono de voz que no pude reconocer.

—Me encantan tus ojos, ¿no te lo había dicho ya? Son los ojos azules más hermosos que he visto nunca. —Alexander se puso tenso mientras yo continuaba a lo mío. —Si me quedé fue porque tus ojos me hechizaron. De otro modo yo te hubiese Convertido el primer día que t- … ¿Qué te pasa?

Mi criatura lanzó con una precisión asombrosa lo que tenía entre las manos. Conseguí esquivar sin mayor problema el estropajo, pero el bote de desinfectante me pegó de lleno en la frente ¿Cómo supo hacia dónde iba a moverme para esquivar?

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a otro moreno de ojos azules para tirártelo? —Me gritó mientras se marchaba hecho una furia.

Segundos después escuché la puerta de su habitación cerrarse de un portazo.

Sus cambios de humor pueden resultar divertidos de vez en cuando, pero a este ritmo va a volverme loco. Ahora comprendo por qué los humanos se han quedado abajo del todo de la cadena alimenticia: ¡son seres desquiciantes con la cabeza llena de serrín!

—Lo tuyo no es el tacto, ¿eh? —Pegué un salto y me volteé para mirar a Isabelle, que me miraba con diversión.

—¿De dónde sales tú?

Su hermano la había buscado por toda la casa hecho una furia cuando vio el estropicio que la pelinegra había realizado, y, obviamente, ella no estaba por ninguna parte.

—Llegué hace unos minutos, pero escuché que Alec y tú estabais aquí y decidí no hacer ruido para que no me echase la bronca por esto. —Dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia el desastre a medio recoger. —¿Te apetece un café?

La miré con desconfianza hasta que recordé que la cafetera estaba llena de café preparado por Alexander, de modo que no correría peligro si lo ingería. Ni siquiera en los reinos demoníacos hay algo más letal que lo que ella cocina.

—Claro.

Isabelle esquivó las manchas del suelo con una precisión asombrosa teniendo en cuenta que no parecía estar prestando atención a los sitios por los que se movía, y nos sirvió a ambos sendas tazas de café negro ¿En esta familia tienen algún problema con la leche, la nata o el azúcar?

—No vuelvas a mencionar sus ojos si quieres alabarle. —Me dijo tras unos minutos de silencio. —Y mucho menos digas nada de "pelo negro y ojos azules".

—Pero tiene unos ojos magníficos. —Me quejé. —¿Qué problema hay?

—El problema es que parece que es lo único que te gusta de él. No sé, ¿no hay ninguna otra cosa de mi hermano que te atraiga? —¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿De verdad mi criatura se cree que me he quedado en el espantoso mundo humano y he soportado a sus idiotas amigos simplemente por sus ojos? Menuda gilipollez. —Sé que no es precisamente simpático y agradable y-

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que no se enfade tanto conmigo?

Isabelle me miró con enfado cuando la interrumpí, pero al menos se dignó a contestarme y no se marchó indignada como me había hecho en otras ocasiones.

—Fácil: deja de ocultarle las cosas que piensas. Mi hermano es una persona absurdamente sincera que no soporta que el resto de personas oculten cosas.

—Todos ocultamos cosas. —Incluso los demonios tenemos secretos oscuros que es mejor no sacar a la luz, por contradictorio que pueda parecer.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

—Intenta explicarle eso a mi hermano. Te juro que llevo media vida tratando de que se le meta en la cabeza que no toda la gente es buena y es mejor no saber toda la verdad para no sufrir. Es incluso más cabezota que yo.

»Mi hermano para ti no es solo otra cara bonita, ¿verdad? No quiero tener que arrepentirme de haber confiado en ti. —Esta humana… —Como mi hermano salga mal parado de todo esto me importará una mierda lo demonio que seas; no habrá lugar en el que puedas esconderte de mí.

No querría provocar su ira por nada del mundo.

..

—Lo siento. —Dijo mientras dejaba a un lado el cuaderno sobre el que había estado escribiendo. —A veces me comporto como un crío.

Un crío insoportablemente adorable.

—No me gusta que estemos todos los días así, criatura. Te enfadas, te disculpas, estás cariñoso, te vuelves a enfadar… ¿Es algo que haces siempre? Me estoy comenzando a desesperar con todo esto.

Me acerqué hasta donde él estaba estudiando y me apoyé contra el escritorio mientras lo miraba fijamente a la espera de una respuesta.

—No se me da muy bien comunicarme con los demás.

—¿Y crees que a mí se me da bien? Yo sé seducir a las personas, criatura; pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacer amigos entre los humanos.

—Si buscabas a un humano para ser su amigo me temo que has dado con el menos indicado. —Sonrió tristemente.

Alexander alargó su mano con algo de indecisión y comenzó a acariciar la que yo tenía sobre la mesa. Adorable.

—Yo no buscaba nada, criatura. Simplemente te encontré. —Giré mi mano y logré entrelazarla con la suya. —¿Te arrepientes de que yo apareciese en tu vida?

Mi criatura bajó la mirada y la clavó en nuestras manos.

—A veces.

—¿Y ahora? —Con mi mano libre acaricié su mejilla. Mi criatura cerró los ojos y soltó un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción.

—Sabes que no.

Por supuesto que lo sé, pero es hermoso escucharlo salir de sus labios. Quizás lo que le dije a Isabelle hace unos minutos era una auténtica gilipollez y Alexander es el que lleva razón. Pensándolo detenidamente yo también quiero saber todas y cada una de las cosas que se le pasan por la cabeza.

—¿Y tú? —Me preguntó. Lo miré sin comprender. —¿Te arrepientes de seguir aquí y de no haber hecho lo que debías?

Qué idiotez.

—Creo que es de las pocas cosas que he hecho que sé que nunca me harán arrepentirme.

Sus ojos brillaron con fuerza, trasmitiéndome todo aquello que él trataba de ocultar.

No pienso perderte, Alexander. Nunca me arrepentiré de hacer todo lo posible para que siempre sigas siendo mío.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Tengo que volver a disculparme por no poder corregir esto apropiadamente? No, ¿verdad? Perfecto :D<br>Y tampoco creo que tenga que volver a declarar mi eterno odio hacia el formato (o mejor dicho: a la falta de él) de esta página.  
>Me pone de un mal humor no poder subir un fic estructurado en condiciones...<strong>


	11. 5B

**He tardado más de lo previsto en actualizar, pero ha sido una semana muuuuy larga y el tiempo libre ha brillado por su ausencia.**  
><strong>De nuevo he tenido que cortar a media un capi porque se me iba a hacer muy largo ¡Es horrible! Y mira que me prometí a mí misma que no iba a hacer capis de más de tres mil palabras para este fic... Qué irresponsable soy (?)<strong>  
><strong>En fin... xD<strong>

**¡Os adoro!**  
><strong>Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.<strong>

**..**

**_*Eliza:_ ¡Qué cruel eres, mujer! Te retiraré la palabra por los siglos de los siglos y jamás-... Pfff xD**  
><strong>¿Estás de broma? Me encanta inventarme nombres para Simon. Es como un hobby para mí. Creo que comprendo perfectamente por qué Magnus nunca lo llama por su nombre xDD<strong>  
><strong>¿Alguna sugerencia? Estoy por comprarme uno de esos típicos libros llenos de nombres para poner a los bebés solo para no repetir ninguno jajajaja<strong>  
><strong>Pobre Simon...<strong>  
><strong>En fin: ¡gracias por leeeeer! :D<strong>

**_*Shingryu Inazuma:_ ¿Estás impaciente porque se resuelva el problema o es que quieres que se acabe de una buena vez el fic y no tener que leer nunca más? ¿Tanto me odias? D:**  
><strong>xD<strong>  
><strong>Gracias por pasarte a leer y por decir que adoras el fic ¡Él también te adora a ti! (?)<strong>  
><strong>Un abrazo enoooorme ^^<strong>

* * *

><p>Sus extraños ojos son lo primero que veo nada más despertar y no puedo creer que hubiese un tiempo en el que no me gustaba despertarme de este modo.<p>

—Buenos días. —Ronroneó mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la mía.

Ayer por la noche me había quedado dormido sobre él y al parecer no me había movido en toda la noche, ya que seguía sobre su pecho.

Magnus me dio un casto beso de buenos días y volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. Sus ojos me miraron con dulzura mientras su mano acariciaba la zona baja de mi espalda.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —Pregunté tras unos cuantos minutos de seguir del mismo modo.

—Quiero grabar en mi mente este perfecto momento para poder recordarlo la próxima vez que decidas enfadarte conmigo y te pases días sin mirarme.

Me gustaba su mirada llena de ternura cuando me observaba, me gustaba saber que a él le agradan tanto como a mí estos momentos a solas… Pero lo que va implícito en esa frase no me gusta nada.

—¿Lo ves? —Comentó mientras su expresión se volvía sería. Magnus se incorporó lentamente al tiempo que alargaba su mano y comenzaba a acariciar mi mejilla. —Ya has vuelto a poner esa expresión.

—¿Qué expresión? —Pregunté enfurruñado. No puedo enojarme con él; ya no.

—La que pones siempre que estás a punto de tirarme algo a la cabeza y/o gritarme algún insulto antes de salir corriendo.

—Yo no hago esas cosas. —Me quejé. No soy tan infantil…Espero.

Él soltó una risita antes de enredar sus dedos en mi cabello y tirar de mí hasta que ambos estuvimos acostados de nuevo, mi cabeza ahora reposando sobre su pecho. Su corazón latía de forma regular, tranquila. Cuando él se marchaba durante días me era más sencillo recordar que en realidad es un demonio que me ha arrebatado mi vida. Estando junto a él, sin embargo, me resulta imposible pensar que no es un humano como yo.

—Eres consciente de que cuando me enfado no es precisamente por culpa mía, ¿verdad?

—Estoy intentando arreglar todos mis errores, criatura.

Lo sé. Lamentablemente hay cosas que ya no puedes revertir.

..

Miré a Magnus con diversión mientras él seguía peleándose con el contenido de la sartén. Desde que le dije que no me gustaba que utilizase su magia para hacer aparecer la comida, él se había estado esforzando para aprender a preparar los más diversos y estrafalarios platos. Al menos sus comidas no eran tóxicas como las de mi hermana. La mayoría de las veces, por lo menos.

—Para el desayuno me conformo con un simple café con-

Magnus me lanzó una mirada envenenada y decidí callarme para conservar mi vida. No le suele gustar que le digan qué hacer o cómo debe hacerlo. Qué curiosa es la hipocresía.

Lo que supuestamente debía ser una crepe normal y corriente había acabado pareciendo un amasijo de masa churruscada en el techo de la cocina. El íncubo lanzó de forma cansina la sartén al fregadero antes de agitar su mano y hacer desaparecer los restos de su desastroso intento culinario. Me hubiese sido de mucha utilidad tenerle en mi casa para poder limpiar con facilidad el caos que Isabelle montaba siempre en la cocina.

Isabelle. Mi hermana.

Un nudo enorme se formó en mi garganta, impidiéndome respirar con normalidad.

Izzy.

—¿Criatura?

Max.

—¿Criatura?

Jace.

—Alexander. —Magnus tomó mi cara entre sus manos, acunándola. —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás enfermo?

Sus brillantes ojos me miraban con una preocupación desgarradora. Quise decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara. Quise decirle que necesitaba a mi familia. Quise decirle que lo necesitaba a él.

—Voy a llamar a Catarina, criatura. Te pondrás bien. —Magnus me apretó contra su pecho con firmeza pero sin dejar de ser delicado. —No voy a permitir que te ocurra nada malo.

..

—¿Qué opinas? —Escuché la ansiosa voz del demonio a mis espaldas.

No me gusta cuando me observan fijamente, y menos cuando estoy semidesnudo.

Catarina me lanzó una última mirada desaprobatoria antes de dirigirse hacia Magnus.

—Ha sido un pequeño ataque de ansiedad. Es algo normal cuando se está sometido a la presión que tú ejerces sobre él.

La expresión de Magnus, que se había relajado cuando Catarina mencionó que yo no corría peligro, pasó a la incertidumbre e, inmediatamente después, a la ira. No me gusta ver esa expresión en su siempre despreocupado rostro.

—¿Él te trata bien, Alec? —Me preguntó Catarina mientras me tendía mi camisa.

Me coloqué la prenda y comencé a abotonarla mientras miraba a Magnus. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente. No de forma desafiante, como cabría esperar, sino realmente ansioso, como si su vida dependiese de mi respuesta.

—Sí. —Respondí.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, haciendo que sus extraordinarios ojos brillasen con fuerza. Catarina me miró con lástima, ¿quizá creyendo que yo lo decía solo por miedo a la reacción de Magnus?

—¿Puedes salir un momento de aquí, Alec? Quiero hablar con Magnus a solas.

Me levanté de la cama donde Catarina me había estado atendiendo y me dirigí a Magnus, que me dio un dulce beso en los labios mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

—No tardaré. —Me susurró antes de dejarme marchar.

Salí de la consulta cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas y me dispuse a recorrer el largo pasillo blanco y brillante hasta encontrar un lugar donde sentarme. Sé que él se ha arriesgado mucho trayéndome a un hospital. El Consejo no está contento con que decidiera por su cuenta qué hacer conmigo y si se llegasen a enterar de que sigue infringiendo sus normas podría ponerse en peligro. Tendré que darle las gracias apropiadamente por ello. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse cuando pensé en lo que querría Magnus como agradecimiento. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a mi lívido últimamente?

Acababa de sentarme en un pequeño asiento blanco acorde con todo lo demás en este claustrofóbico sitio cuando lo vi aparecer. Venía hacia mí a toda prisa y su rostro era una extra mezcla entre horror y rabia contenida. Definitivamente no me gusta cuando él sufre.

—Criatura, volvamos a casa. —Me dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me ponía en pie. Magnus no tardó demasiado en atraerme hacia él y de inmediato sentí el peculiar cosquilleo que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que él hacía esto ¿Acaso ninguna de las enfermeras o celadores que había a nuestro alrededor va a percatarse de que nos hemos esfumado en el aire?

—¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunté.

Ahora estábamos en nuestra habitación. Dios. "Nuestra". ¿Desde cuándo considero que ahora este también es mi hogar?

—Al final no has desayunado nada y ya casi es hora de la comida. Voy a prepararte algo. —Dijo con la voz monótona.

Magnus desapareció por la puerta sin siquiera mirarme, dejándome perplejo.

¿Qué ocurre aquí?

..

Cuando yo estoy enfadado lo único que realmente necesito es que me dejen a solas para poder pensar y aclarar mis pensamientos. Pensé que Magnus podría ser parecido a mí, así que me tomé mi tiempo para ducharme, vestirme y leer algo con total tranquilidad. No obstante, cuando el reloj anunció que ya eran las dos de la tarde y él no había aparecido, no pude aguantarme más.

Me lo encontré sentado sobre la encimera de la cocina mientras miraba ensimismado el contenido de la copa que sostenía.

—Criatura. —Dijo. No me estaba llamando, ni tampoco parecía estar sorprendido por mi aparición. Ahora mismo me siento un egocéntrico, pero me resulta realmente inquietante que no haya mostrado ningún tipo de emoción al verme.

—¿Estás borracho? —Pregunté solo para cerciorarme de que no se le iría la cabeza y comenzaría a atacarme sin motivo. Sigo sin comprender por dónde va la línea de razonamiento de los de su raza.

—Yo no puedo emborracharme, criatura. Ventajas de ser un monstruo. —Una sonrisa triste ocupó su rostro antes de que él llevase su copa hacia sus labios y la vaciase de un trago.

—Tú no eres un monstruo. —No lo es, lo sé. Al principio lo creía, y durante mucho tiempo quise creerlo; pero ahora…

Magnus dejó la copa a un lado antes de extender uno de sus brazos hacia donde yo me encontraba.

—Ven aquí. —Prácticamente rogó.

Definitivamente esto no es normal.

Cuando estuve frente a él Magnus entrelazó nuestras manos y las miró durante un largo rato. Finalmente yo me cansé de su estado vegetativo y me acerqué más a su cuerpo para poder abrazarle. Era incómodo. Ya no solo por la extraña postura que me obligaba a adoptar el hecho de que él estuviese sentado a bastante altura, sino porque no se me da muy bien comenzar yo mismo una muestra de afecto.

Magnus se mantuvo rígido en mis brazos hasta que al fin alzó los suyos y me envolvió con ellos. Sus piernas se abrieron, dejándome espacio para poder acercarme más a su cálido cuerpo.

—¿Catarina te ha dicho algo malo?

Magnus no dijo ni una palabra, así que yo decidí seguir su ejemplo y no preguntar más. He descubierto que las cosas que él calla es porque realmente deben permanecer ocultas.

..

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente y no me encontré con sus ojos devolviéndome la mirada supe que algo iba terriblemente mal. Tan solo me entretuve el tiempo suficiente como para ponerme unos pantalones de chándal que ocultasen mi desnudez y me apresuré a salir a buscarle.

Magnus se encontraba en el piso inferior manteniendo una acalorada discusión con Tessa y Catarina que cesó en cuanto yo entré al salón.

—Criatura, —Me llamó Magnus. — ¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento?

El íncubo me guió hasta la habitación más cercana y cerró la puerta tras nosotros.

—Voy a estar fuera unos días. —Dijo sin más preámbulos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —¿Tengo que volver a estar todo el día encerrado y solo?

—No lo sé. —Magnus se pasó sus largos dedos entre su cabello de forma nerviosa. Y era evidente que estaba muy preocupado por lo que tenía que hacer, ya que se despeinó ligeramente y ni se inmutó. Normalmente hubiese salido corriendo al cuarto de baño más cercano.—El Consejo quiere solucionar las cosas y he decidido que ya es hora de arreglar todo esto. No voy a permitir que nos sigan dictando lo que debemos o no debemos hacer.

Ya. Pero volveré a estar todo el día solo.

—No me mires así, Alexander. Tengo que hacer esto ya, por los dos. Vendré a verte cada día, lo prometo.

..

Hacía ya una semana que casi no pasaba por casa. Venía por la noches y se dedicaba a abrazarme como si él fuese un niño pequeño y yo una especie de peluche gigante que necesita para poder quedarse dormido. Ni siquiera trata de tocarme ¿acaso ya no se alimenta? Empiezo a pensar que me ha mentido y no es precisamente a reuniones con su estúpido Consejo a lo que asiste. Quizás ha vuelto a alimentarse de otros y yo solo… No. Él no lo haría. ¿Verdad?

Cuando me despierto a la mañana siguiente él ya no está. No debería sorprenderme tanto, pero lo cierto es que ya me había hecho a la idea de un Magnus vivaracho y excesivamente alocado haciendo tonterías por la casa. Como aquella semana en la que le dio por cambiar por completo el orden de los libros de la biblioteca porque "no conjuntaban y tendrían que estar ordenados por colores y tonalidades". Fue horrible tener que volver a organizarme para saber qué había leído ya y qué no.

Le echo de menos.

Bajo a la cocina y me dispongo a desayunar lo que él ha dejado para mí. Por lo menos sé a ciencia cierta que en lugar de hacer aparecer la comida con sus truquitos de magia él va a comprarla personalmente a algún restaurante humano. Mierda, incluso echo en falta sus comidas. En las últimas semanas había aprendido a preparar un café bastante aceptable y ahora este estúpido café de máquina me sabe a rayos.

Los libros que no he leído sobre los nefilim empiezan a escasear y Magnus se niega a comprarme más porque dice que me llenan la cabeza de cosas innecesarias. Él opina que yo debería de estar utilizando mi tiempo libre para estudiar libros como el Kamasutra para "hacer más divertida nuestra convivencia". Imbécil.

Me siento en mi nuevo sillón favorito (el antiguo había sido desechado por Magnus al no combinar con la nueva y carísima alfombra) y dejo el espantoso café en la mesa de salón que hay junto a mí. Ahora que me sé de memoria la gran mayoría de las runas del Libro Gris creo que ya puedo pasar a retos mayores. Hay algunas runas más complicadas que se crearon hace relativamente poco y aún no están incluidas en el repertorio oficial pero…

Una idea completamente absurda cruza por mi mente cuando fijo mi atención en mi mano derecha, con la que estoy haciendo girar entre mis dedos la vieja estela que encontré hace semanas. Es una locura y estúpidamente estúpido. ¿Pero y sí…?

La estela se convierte en una extensión más de mi cuerpo cuando comienzo a dibujar patrones de símbolos extraños sobre la pared. Incluso cuando el portal se ilumina y soy capaz de ver las calles de Nueva York a través de él sigo sin poder dar crédito. Supongo que aún sigo esperando el momento en el que me despierte de este extraño sueño y me percate de que los demonios no existen y mi familia sigue a mi lado.

* * *

><p>Los Candidatos son la única oportunidad de "reproducción" de los demonios sexuales, así que, obviamente, no les hace demasiada gracia perder la oportunidad de unir a sus filas a otro miembro. Los Cazadores de Sombras siguen eliminando demonios de todas clases día tras día y ya ni siquiera se paran a mirar si de verdad son peligrosos para los mundanos. El Consejo ha protegido durante generaciones el equilibrio entre las dimensiones, pero se está llegando a un punto de no retorno y al final acabarán tratando de someter a los humanos.<p>

Quizá por la delicada situación en la que se encuentran es por lo que Magnus ha tenido que estar acudiendo a innumerables e interminables reuniones con ellos. En su momento se perdonó con casi completa inmunidad a Jem por evitar la Conversión de Tessa, pero las cosas ya no son tan sencillas. Ya nada parece ser sencillo. Yo solo espero que Alec no salga más herido de todo esto;solo espero que Magnus piense en lo que le dije y pueda dar marcha atrás antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Catarina. —La puerta de la enorme sala que usan como centro de reunión se ha abierto y Magnus ha salido por ella con la primera expresión de auténtica felicidad que he visto en su cara desde hace días.

—¿Buenas noticias?

—Esto aún no ha terminado y voy a tener que continuar viniendo hasta que tomen un veredicto final. No obstante me han permitido dar más libertad a mi criatura para que pueda llevarlo al mundo humano. —Nunca creí ver a Magnus contento por la comodidad de un simple humano. Los demonios, incluso los que no son potencialmente peligrosos como él, no suelen ser precisamente amables con los seres que ellos consideran inferiores. —Van a estar vigilándonos todo el tiempo, pero al menos mi criatura podrá salir y-

Magnus se paró de pronto, rígido como una tabla. Su rostro había perdido gran parte de su color natural y sus ojos y boca estaban abiertos por la sorpresa. Hubiese sido cómico de no ser por la expresión de puro horror que mostró justo antes de lanzar un chillido de dolor completamente desgarrador. Me apresuré a agacharme junto a él cuando cayó al suelo de rodillas y lo sujeté con fuerza de los hombros para que me mirase. Ni siquiera tuve que decirle nada para que él hablase.

—Es Alexander. —Sollozó. ¿Alec? —No noto su presencia en mi casa. Se ha esfumado, Catarina.

Eso es imposible. Yo misma ayudé a Magnus y Tessa a levantar las protecciones necesarias para que Alec no pudiese salir por ninguna de las puertas. Y tampoco podría entrar nadie; no a no ser que el poder de dicho ser superase el de nosotros tres juntos.

..

Magnus no tardó en recomponerse y en llevarnos de inmediato a su hogar. Él se dedicó a llamar a gritos a Alec nada más entrar por la puerta, pero fue en vano. Era raro. Todo estaba en su lugar y las barreras estaban en su sitio. Si alguien las hubiese atravesado yo lo sabría, ¿entonces cómo habían podido llevarse al humano?

Sabía que Alec se pasaba prácticamente todo su tiempo a solas leyendo, así que me dirigí a paso rápido hacia la biblioteca para ver si había algo allí. El grito de Magnus proveniente de esa misma estancia me hizo acelerar el ritmo.

—¡Los voy a matar! —Gritaba entre balbuceos incomprensibles. —¡Voy a destrozar a todos los estúpidos hijos de Raziel y de su ciudad de cristal no quedarán más que las cenizas!

Un portal creado por runas seguía abierto en uno de los pocos espacios vacíos que dejaban las enormes estanterías en las paredes. Miré el remolino de brillante luz con duda. Aquello no era normal.

—Un nefilim nunca hubiese dejado una evidencia tan enorme de que han estado aquí. Hubiese deshecho el portal nada más usarlo.

—¡Son unos jodidos ególatras narcisistas! Como se hayan atrevido a tocar a mi criatura los-

Desconecté por completo de mi alrededor para poder ignorar los gritos e improperios de Magnus y así poder concentrarme y pensar en algo que tuviese lógica. Un nefilim no se arriesgaría a viajar un plano demoníaco y mucho menos a internarse en el hogar de un demonio. Ni siquiera estoy cien por cien segura de que eso les esté permitido.

Unos libros abiertos sobre la mesita de café llaman mi atención. Runas, runas, runas, portales… ¿Cómo abrir un portal? Alec no es un nefilim. Solo los nefilim pueden usar las runas. Es imposible que… Pero de nuevo se trata de Alexander Lightwood. El muchacho ya ha roto todos mis esquemas en más de una ocasión, ¿por qué no debería haberlo hecho de nuevo? Por muy imposible que parezca sigue siendo la única solución factible. Aunque…

—¿Magnus? —Lo llamé. Él dejó de lado su drama durante unos segundos y me miró. —¿Sabes si Alec puede haberse hecho con una estela?

Por su cara de confusión que rápidamente pasó a la compresión y luego a la ira pude saber con toda seguridad que sí, la tenía.

* * *

><p>Hacía frío en las calles. Siempre me ha gustado el frío, pero hacía demasiado incluso para la hora que era.<p>

Cuando atravesé el portal y caí de bruces sobre alguna calle desierta, ni siquiera supe que me encontraba de nuevo en Nueva York hasta que anduve durante un rato y me encontré con señales de tráfico con dirección a Brooklyn. Sabía que no debía alejarme demasiado del lugar en el que había aparecido para que Magnus pudiese rastrearme con facilidad, así que me interné en un parque infantil donde no hay ni un alma. Ni siquiera los gatos callejeros parecen querer salir de su escondite. Con este maldito frío voy a acabar congelado antes siquiera de que Magnus pueda encontrarme.

Y esa es otra: Magnus no llegará hasta por la noche a su casa, y de ahí a que se dé cuenta de que no estoy y decida ponerse a buscarme… Porque me buscará, ¿verdad?

Ahora mismo tendría que estar intentado huir o pedir ayuda. Quizá podría contactar con los Cazadores de Sombras para que ellos me proporcionasen protección, ¿pero de qué me serviría? Magnus es lo único que me queda ahora. Es descorazonador pensar así, pero realmente él es lo único real en mi vida de ahora.

..

Ni siquiera llevo media hora aquí sentado y ya tengo las manos heladas y completamente entumecidas. Debería ponerme en movimiento cuanto antes. No me alejaré demasiado, pero si camino un rato podré entrar en calor y evitar que me dé una lipotimia o algo peor.

Me dispongo a levantarme del columpio de hierro en el que había estado balanceándome ligeramente cuando algo me detiene. Tenía la vista fijada en la arena que recubría el suelo a mis pies, por lo que solo soy capaz de ver los pantalones extravagantemente coloridos y ajustados de la persona que está parada frente a mí. Noto cómo mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza y alzo los ojos para verle. Su cara está extrañamente seria y parece estar conteniéndose para no pegarme una bofetada, pero no me importa.

Me alzo con tanta rapidez que estoy a punto de perder el equilibrio. Y lo hubiese hecho si Magnus no hubiese estirado su brazo hacia mí y me hubiese sujetado con fuerza.

—¿Por qué-? —Comienza. Pero no me importa lo que tiene que decir.

Uno sus labios con los míos con un hambre que incluso a mí me sorprende. Magnus se ha quedado estático y no sé si es por el shock o porque simplemente no quiere responderme. Tampoco me importa. Mis heladas manos se cuelan bajo su delgada camisa y la calidez de su cuerpo enciende el mío hasta que el calor se vuelve insoportable.

—Magnus. —Gimo contra su boca.

Por fin su cuerpo reacciona al mío y comienza a besarme. Demasiado lento, demasiado dulce. Mi excitación desaparece tan rápido como había aparecido y la niebla que nublaba mi mente comienza a disiparse. Estoy en un parque infantil, ¡por el Ángel! ¿Acaso estoy enfermo? Ahora no hay nadie, pero alguna inocente criatura podría haber venido y haber visto mi lamentable espectáculo. No puede ser que a mí esté empezando a gustarme demasiado el sexo, ¿cierto? Simplemente es la presencia de Magnus, que me trastorna.

—Déjalas ahí. —Dice mientras me sujeta de las muñecas cuando intento retirar mis manos de bajo su ropa. —Están heladas.

—Hace frío. —Me quejo mientras dejo que mi cabeza descanse sobre su hombro.

Magnus sigue estando bastante rígido, pero no hace ningún movimiento para apartarme de él y eso me reconforta.

—Si querías huir de casa tendrías que haberte vestido acorde al clima, ¿no crees? —Huir de casa. ¿Huir de casa? —Y tendrías que haber buscado cobijo u ayuda. La última vez lo hiciste mucho mejor pese a que no lo tenías tan bien planeado. Podrías haber ido a ver a James, o haber buscado a-

¿Piensa que yo quería irme?

—Magnus, —Lo interrumpo. Hundo más mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su delicioso aroma. — yo no quería irme de casa. Ha sido un accidente.

—¿Has creado un portal por accidente? —Su respiración empieza a sonar entrecortada, pero sus palabras destilan veneno. Me odia por haber vuelto a intentar huir de él. Un demonio no debería ser tan tierno. Él no puede ser un demonio, es imposible.

—Me aburría y me puse a curiosear, —Lo que es completamente cierto. —nunca pensé que funcionaría.

—¿Y cuando comprobaste que sí funcionaba decidiste atravesar el portal por error? No soy imbécil, Alexander.

Beso su cuello delicadamente al tiempo que mis manos se aferran con fuerza a su estrecha cintura. No sé qué decir para no quedar como un idiota. ¿Cómo le digo que me tropecé cuando observaba maravillado el portal y caí a través de él?

—No me he alejado de donde aparecí. No he pedido ayuda ni he tratado de escapar. —Decido decir. —Podría haberme marchado para siempre pero he escogido quedarme sentado en un parque ¿por qué he hecho eso, Magnus?

—¿Porque los humanos sois idiotas?

—Quería que me encontrases. —Noto su mirada clavada en mí, pero me niego a moverme. Se está tan cálido… —Estaba esperando a que vinieras a por mí.

Oigo como él inhala y exhala varias veces antes de que intente separarme de él. Yo ejerzo todavía más fuerza, evitando que me mueva ni un ápice.

—Déjame verte. —Me dice.

A regañadientes muevo mi cabeza lo suficiente como para poder voltearla y mirarle a los ojos sin necesidad de dejar de reposar sobre su hombro.

—¿Me juras que no querías huir de mí?

—Llevo desde que llegué aquí deseando que vengas a buscarme para llevarme a casa.

Es horrible. No debería pensar así. Debería de estar asustado, debería de odiarle a él u odiarme a mí mismo por lo que estoy sintiendo. Debo decirle que es un monstruo y que tiene que dejarme ir.

—Tengo frío. —Dije en su lugar. —¿Vamos a casa?

..

¿Desde cuándo hay una chimenea en la biblioteca? Desde luego no me gusta. Podría ocasionar un incendio y todos estos maravillosos libros se perderían. En cuanto entre en calor pienso hacer que Magnus la saque de aquí.

—Te he traído café.

Magnus se había marchado a acompañar a Catarina, dejándome a mí sentado a solas frente al fuego para que pudiese recuperar una temperatura normal. ¿Por qué todo el fuego que crea Magnus es azul? Un día de estos debo preguntárselo.

—Gracias. —Dije en voz baja, demasiado avergonzado como para decirle cualquier otra cosa.

Nada más llegar a la casa me había arrojado sobre Magnus, mis inhibiciones completamente anuladas al estar en un lugar privado y a solas. Magnus, sin embargo, me había apartado de él y había insistido en que debía tomar una ducha caliente y cambiarme de ropa. Nunca antes él me había apartado sabiendo que yo… Es humillante.

Tomé un sorbo de la taza y comprobé que al sabor amargo del café se le añadía cierto regusto a quemado. Lo ha preparado él.

—Creí que no volvería a ver tu sonrisa. —¿Sonrisa? Evidentemente noté que había estado sonriendo, así que de inmediato dejé de hacerlo y me centré en tomar el café. Necesito comer algo. —Alexander, quiero que me des la estela.

Aparté mi vista del oscuro líquido y miré a Magnus.

—No puedo.

—Sé que te impido hacer demasiadas cosas pero necesito que hagas esto por mí. Criatura, el Consejo parece que por fin va a dejarnos tranquilos y lo último que necesito es que ahora se pongan a estudiar tu supuesta relación con los nefilim. —Su voz parecía cansada. Magnus se sentó en el suelo justo frente a mí y se acurrucó en mi pecho. —Acabo de conseguir que nos dejen vivir en el mundo humano. Sé que no te gusta estar encerrado y a mí tampoco me gusta verte tan apagado así que… Alexander, por favor: dame la estela.

—No puedo. —Repetí. Magnus se separó de mí y me miró con amargura. Cuando se preparó para levantarse yo me apresuré a sujetarle de la muñeca. —La rompí. Caí sobre ella y no acabó muy bien. La había dejado en el columpio que había junto al mío para que tú pudieses arreglarla ,pero se me olvidó cogerla cuando volvimos.

Magnus lanzó un suspiro aliviado y chasqueó sus dedos. Su mano se cubrió momentáneamente de llamas azules y milésimas después la estropeada estela estaba en sus manos.

—Alexander —Ronroneó mientras lanzaba lo que tenía en la mano sobre su cabeza. Bonita forma de deshacerse de lo único interesante que me ha sucedido en-... Ciertamente que yo sea capaz de usar una estela me resulta incluso normal teniendo en cuenta lo que estoy viviendo. —, ¿sigues teniendo frío?

—¿Frío? —Magnus clavó en mí sus felinos ojos, mirándome con una lujuria tan palpable que hacía estremecer todas y cada una de las partículas de mi cuerpo.

_ —Magnus, tengo frío —Gemí contra su oído. —Caliéntame, por favor._

Sentí mis mejillas arder con fuerza.

Mierda. No vuelvo a hacer algo así. Nunca.

—Déjame calentarte. —Siguió provocando mientras hacía presión sobre mi pecho hasta conseguir tumbarme en el suelo.

—Ya estoy caliente. —Intenté apartarle.

Ahora no quiero esto, solo quiero que me hable más sobre lo que ha dicho de llevarme de nuevo al mundo humano. Magnus pareció comprender a la perfección lo que yo trataba de decirle, pero no se inmutó por ello.

—Una lamentable elección de palabras, criatura. Voy a hacerte gritar de placer hasta que te quedes sin voz.

..

—¿Magnus? —Él dejó de juguetear con mi cabello y me miró a los ojos. Por instinto alcé mi cabeza para besarle y sentí cómo él sonreía contra mi boca, feliz. —¿Es cierto que voy-… vamos a poder ir al mundo humano?

—Mañana hablaremos de eso, mi criatura. Ahora descansa si no quieres que vuelva a encenderme y empiece una tercera ronda. —Su mano buscó mi culo desnudo bajo la delgada sábana que nos cubría a ambos y comenzó a acariciarlo. —¿Crees que podría conseguir que tengas un cuarto orgasmo? Me encanta cuando gritas mi nomb-

—Magnus —Lo interrumpí. Él me miró con hastío, pero en lugar de apartar su mano de mi trasero lo que hizo fue comenzar a acariciarme con más fuerza. —Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.

Por el Ángel, es imposible. Noté cómo mi cuerpo reaccionaba al constante toqueteo de Magnus y pronto empecé a excitarme. Él también pareció notarlo, ya que soltó una risa divertida al tiempo que sus dedos tanteaban mi de sobras dilatada entrada.

—¿Quién es aquí el adicto al sexo, criatura?

Le pegué un manotazo en el pecho y me dispuse a levantarme, pero sus dedos entraron en mi interior y perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—Oh, Dios. —Gemí mientras él reía con deleite. Sus dedos abandonaron mi interior con la misma rapidez con la que habían entrado y pronto algo mucho más grande presionaba contra mi entrada. Hazlo. Solo hazlo. —Hazlo. —Me quejé.

El semen que había dejado en mi interior con sus anteriores orgasmos comenzaba a resbalar entre mis glúteos, desquiciándome.

—No quiero ni pensar en la bestia sedienta de sexo que hubieses sido si te hubiese Convertido, criatura.

Magnus me tomó de la cintura y me elevó con facilidad y rapidez hasta que estuve sentado sobre su regazo. Desesperado por volver a sentirle, me apoyé sobre mis rodillas mientras me alzaba lo suficiente como para alinear su enorme erección con mi entrada. Magnus, sin embargo, me sujetó con fuerza de las caderas para que no pudiese hacer lo que tanto deseaba ¿no se da cuenta de lo mucho que necesito esto ahora mismo?

—No debes agradecerme nada, criatura. —"Le has dado las gracias por protegerte ante el Consejo" trató de recordarme mi mente. Tan pronto como el pensamiento llegó a mi mente se marchó. Magnus había tirado de mí con fuerza hacia abajo, llenándome por completo. Lancé un grito de puro gozo mientras él comenzaba a moverme a su gusto. —Nunca me arrepentiré de hacer todo lo posible para que siempre sigas siendo mío.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Casi se me olvidaaaaa!<strong>  
><strong>La semana que viene me tienen que ingresar en el hospital, así que voy a estar algo ausente durante unas semanitas.<strong>  
><strong>Estoy encargándome de dejar preparados los capis correspondientes y ya se encargará de subirlos mi criada personal (jijiji)<strong>  
><strong>Lo único bueno es que voy a pasarme días acostada sin hacer nada y podré... hacer nada. Paaaaaaaaz *-*<strong>

**¡Os Adooooro!  
>(Sobre todo a ti, Algodoncito de mis amores. Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí esta semana *-*)<strong>


	12. 6A

**¡Hola!**  
><strong>Estoy escribiendo esto bastantes días antes de que se publique el capi, así que o yo estoy escribiendo en futuro o vosotros estáis leyendo en pasado :D<br>Lo más deprimente de todo esto es que mi cabeza siempre está llena de pensamientos tan idiotas como este. Penoso xD**  
><strong>En fin… Cualquier cosa sobre las próximas semanas en el fic está al principio del todo de mi perfil y mmm… solo disculparme por no poder contestar nada las próximas semanas y eso… ¡lo haré en cuanto esté de nuevo en casita! :D<strong>

**Ale, ¡ya dejo de molestar!**

_**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

**..**

***Eliza: ¡Alec no es idiota! ... Bueno, venga, vale: sí lo es, y mucho ¡pero por eso lo amo! ¡Es casi tan idiota como yo! :D (?)**  
><strong>Sergio es un nombre horrible para Simon, no le pega nada. Así que le quedará perfecto :D<strong>  
><strong>Aish... Qué mente tan condenadamente cruel tienes... pobre Serg- ¡Simon! ¡Pobre Simon!<strong>  
><strong>¡Me confundes!<strong>  
><strong>xD<strong>  
><strong>Abrazos confusos para ti. Tan confusos que seguramente en lugar de llegarte a ti le lleguen a tu vecina.<strong>

***Shingryu Inazuma: ¡A nadie le importa si a Magnus le gusta o no el lado pervertido de Alec! Quiero decir, por el Ángel, es obvio que lo escribo para mi propio disfrute personal. Magnus aquí es secundario, que conste. Aunque sé que me lo agradece enormemente. Nos entendemos a la perfección, él y yo (?) xD**  
><strong>Gracias por los ánimos (ooooodio estar ingresada en el hospital ¿¡Te puedes creer que solo te dan de comer 3 veces al día!? ¿¡Qué clase de persona come tan poco!? D:) y por tus lindas palabras al fic. Es hermoso recibir ánimos para seguir escribiendo ^^<strong>  
><strong>Un abrazo muy fuerte desde el pasadoooooo (?)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ayer fue un día muy extraño. En primer lugar una adolescente humana me dio consejos sobre cómo debo tratar a mi criatura para hacerle feliz. Consejos. A mí. Alucinante. Y muy humillante. Si no fuese por el cariño que he desarrollado por Isabelle ahora mismo estaría pensando en una venganza que seguramente acabaría con ella bajo tierra en un bonito cementerio. Luego estaba mi enfadadizo humano, al cual parece divertirle no dirigirme la palabra. O gritarme incoherencias. Eso también se le da bastante bien.<p>

Pero ha decidido saltarse un día de clases de su amada universidad. Mi estricta y organizada criatura ha decidido dejar de lado sus estudios durante un día entero para estar conmigo. Puede no parecer algo demasiado importante, pero es una de las mayores muestras de afecto que él me podría haber dedicado. Lo cual es bastante triste, a decir verdad.

—Me pone de los nervios que hagas eso. —Rezongó al tiempo que retiraba una de las sartenes que había sobre la vitrocerámica. Un día de estos tengo que probar a aprender cómo funcionan esos cacharros. —En serio: para.

¿Parar de qué?

Por Lilith, qué culo le hacen esos pantalones. Tengo que encargarme de comprarle yo mismo la ropa más a menudo.

Un palpitante dolor en la sien me hizo salir de mi ensimismamiento. Me ha vuelto a lanzar el bote de detergente a la cabeza ¿Cómo puede una persona tan torpe tener tan buena puntería? Los humanos son desconcertantes.

—Como no pares de mirarme de ese modo te lanzo un cuchillo. —Amenazó mientras dejaba frente a mí un plato lleno de tortitas con nata y sirope de chocolate.

Cuando vi por primera vez a Isabelle Lightwood me pareció curioso encontrar a una persona sin aparentemente ningún tipo de inhibición. Obviamente mi criatura se había quedado todos los genes conservadores de la familia. Y la mano en la cocina, al parecer. Madre mía, ¡qué delicia de tortitas! Así sí que me merece la pena perder mi tiempo comiendo alimentos humanos.

—Cualquier persona se sentiría honrada de que yo la mirase, mocoso desagradecido. —No puedo alabar sus ojos, no puedo mirarle el culo… Los humanos tienen unas reglas de convivencia absurdas.

—Me estabas mirando como si... Bueno, ya sabes.

—¿Cómo si quisiera estamparte violentamente contra esa encimera y-?

—¡Magnus! —Me interrumpió con una vocecita estrangulada que sonaba completamente escandalizada. Adorable.

—Y abrazarte. Quería decir que iba a abrazarte mimosamente y sin ningún otro tipo de intención oculta. ¿En qué pensabas tú, humano pervertido?

Como lo estaba esperando, al menos esta vez pude evitar que el tarro de azúcar me diese de lleno. Voy a tener que encontrar alguna actividad que haga que se desestrese y deje de usarme a mí como diana.

—¿Hay algún sitio donde te apetezca ir? —Me preguntó amablemente, como si no hubiese tratado de estamparme un bote de cristal segundos atrás.

El armario. Quiero renovar su armario para que todas sus camisas sean como la que lleva y se le ajusten en los lugares ideales. No hace ni un ápice de deporte y aun así tiene unos abdominales bendecidos por los ángeles, ¿Se puede saber por qué todos los Lightwood son atractivos?

—¿Me estás escuchan-?

—Al centro. —Le dije con alegría. Notaba una enorme sonrisa extenderse por mi rostro al pensar en tener todo el día a solas para ambos. —Nos vamos de compras.

Alexander me miró con cara de aburrimiento extremo, pero no puso ninguna objeción. ¿Entonces es verdad que durante todo el día de hoy lo único que quiere es hacerme feliz a mí?

Cuando él se puso en pie y comenzó a recoger todo yo traté de ayudarle pese a mis nulas dotes de ama de casa. Él no quiere que yo use mi magia porque eso no hace más que desgastarme y no sabemos hasta qué punto seguiré aguantando con la escasa fuerza que me proporciona estar con él sin tener sexo. Tendré que apuntar en mi lista de tareas pendientes aprender a barrer, porque no hay manera de recoger todo el azúcar del suelo.

—Déjame a mí. —Me dijo mientras me arrebataba delicadamente la escoba de la mano. —Torpe.

Creí que, para variar, mi falta de conocimientos sobre las tareas humanas le había hecho enfadar. Pero no. Él… sonreía. Su sonrisa es tan pura y cálida que podría iluminar cualquier cosa. Incluso mi corazón.

—Criatura. —Él alzó su rostro hacia mí, todavía sonriente. —Gracias.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplía antes de que se alzase ligeramente y depositase un suave beso en mi mejilla, sus labios apenas rozando mi piel. Mierda.

—¡Ey! ¡¿Qué haces?! —Se quejó mientras se revolvía entre mis brazos para intentar que lo volviese a dejar en el suelo. —¡Magnus!

—¿Pretendes que salga de casa sin alimentarme apropiadamente? No llegaríamos ni a la vuelta de la esquina, criatura.

—¿Y creías que me iba a negar? ¡Déjame en el suelo!

—Si te dejo en el suelo primero intentarás ir a la cocina a terminar de arreglar las cosas. —Alexander se quedó quieto entre mis brazos, permitiendo que al fin pudiese usar mi codo para abrir la puerta de su dormitorio. —Necesito sentir tu piel ahora, Alexander.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y lo sentí temblar de excitación entre mis brazos. Esta vez, cuando trató de bajarse de encima de mí, se lo permití.

—No siento que tengas necesidad de alimentarte aún. —Dijo mientras desabrochaba el cinto de mi batín.

—No necesito sentir hambre para desear fervientemente estar contigo, criatura.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras desviaba la mirada de mis ojos a mi cuerpo desnudo. Alexander se relamió los labios. De manera inconsciente, lo sé, pero fue el último detonante que necesitaba.

..

Tener un vehículo propio en una ciudad como Nueva York es algo completamente inviable, lo sé, pero es que no me acostumbro a tener que usar los lentos y abarrotados autobuses. Si mi criatura tuviese un poquito de buena voluntad me permitiría al menos alquilar un taxi. "Son más contaminantes", "es mucho más caro", "a donde vamos se llega perfectamente en transporte público". A veces me pregunto qué es lo que me atrae tanto de él cuando es obvio que no tenemos nada en común.

—Vamos a tener que volver antes de las cinco para asegurarnos de que no te entre hambre estando en la calle. —Me dijo al oído.

Ni siquiera sé por qué hablaba en voz tan baja, teniendo en cuenta que el maldito aparato infernal estaba tan lleno de ruidosos humanos que no era capaz de oír ni mis pensamientos. Lo único bueno de la horrible situación es el poco espacio disponible, que obligaba a mi preciosa criatura a estar deliciosamente pegado a mi cuerpo. Él parecía no percatarse de ello, aunque en realidad todos estábamos apretujados con todos, así que creo que yo tampoco le daría tanta importancia si no fuese porque era él.

—Algún día tendremos sexo en un lugar público.

No hay absolutamente ningún tipo de fantasía sexual que no haya realizado ya. He de admitir que hay algunas que preferiría olvidar y que no repetiré por nada del mundo, pero… Santo Infierno, necesito cumplir algunas de ellas de forma inmediata con él de protagonista principal.

—¿Qué? —Me preguntó. Obviamente no me había escuchado, porque se alzó ligeramente y colocó su oreja a la altura de mi boca.

A veces creo que hace estas cosas adrede para provocarme. Aunque a juzgar por el fuerte pisotón que me dio cuando usé mi lengua para lamer y juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja creo que no fue una idea muy acertada.

—¿Crees que podríamos bajar en la próxima parada y meternos en algún tipo de lugar privado? Creo que tengo que alimentarme. —Me fascina ver cómo se reflejan los cambios de humor en sus preciosos ojos. Aunque los ojos de asesino psicópata no son mis favoritos.

—Yo creo que voy a matarte.

—¿Eso es un sí?

Obviamente era un no

..

—¿Sabes? Cuando te dije que quería pasar el día a solas contigo no me refería precisamente a esto. —Refunfuñó mientras yo le pasaba otra bolsa.

—¿Preferirías que nos hubiésemos pasado el día en la cama? Tampoco me desagrada la idea. Me gusta mucho, a decir verdad. ¿Volvemos a casa? —Después de todo ya he comprado la suficiente ropa como para renovarle medio fondo de armario.

He hecho que Alexander se pase más de dos horas entrando y saliendo de distintos probadores con infinitas prendas de ropa. Ahora mismo más que verle ponerse otra prenda nueva lo que me apetecería de verdad es quitarle a bocados la que lleva puesta.

—No me refería a eso. —Se quejó. —Quizá tendrías que ir de compras con Isabelle. A ella sí que le gusta elegir ropa, zapatos y cosas brillantes.

—Accesorios, Alexander. Se llaman accesorios.

—La mayoría de esas cosas que tú llevas brillan. Da igual cómo se llamen.

Estuve a punto de decirle algo como "me gustan las cosas que brillan, como tus preciosos ojos" o "nada brilla más que tus hermosos zafiros". Menos mal que recordé a tiempo lo que me dijo Isabelle sobre alabar su aspecto y no fastidié las cosas.

—Bueno, vale ¿Qué te apetece a ti? —Un gruñido proveniente de su estómago fue quien me dio la respuesta. Alexander me miró con mala cara mientras yo soltaba una risita. Demasiado a menudo olvido que él debe ingerir comida por obligación y no por glotonería, como es mi caso. —Vayamos a un restaurante, entonces.

Nos acercamos hasta los restaurantes que había en la última planta del centro comercial. No había demasiada gente, lo que era de agradecer, pero igualmente no me convencía que mi criatura comiese en ninguno de estos sitios.

—Tengo hambre y ahí venden comida ¿qué problema hay? —Me dijo mientras se ponía a la cola de un horrible local de comida rápida.

—¡Eso no es comida! Tienes que alimentarte mejor y no comer tan poca cosa a mediodía. —Tampoco es que esté flaco o mal alimentado, pero que a estas horas se coma un mísero sándwich no es normal. —Vas a engordar si solo comes porquerías.

Alexander se quedó rígido mientras miraba con inusual atención el contenido de su billetera.

—Y eso sería muy desagradable para ti, ¿no? —Preguntó sin ningún tipo de emoción reflejada en el rostro.

Mierda. Al final tendré que admitir mi derrota y suplicarle a Isabelle que me dé un curso intensivo sobre qué comentarios hacer y no hacer. Los humanos ya de por sí están siempre a la defensiva y se toman cualquier palabra como un insulto, pero es que mi criatura saca conclusiones completamente idiotas de comentarios inocentes. No entiendo por qué no puede darse cuenta de lo especial que es.

..

El mal humor se le había pasado en cuanto hubo llenado su estómago y salimos al exterior. Quizá la mezcla entre el ambiente sobrecargado del centro comercial y el hambre lo tenían un poco desquiciado, qué sé yo.

Pese a que seguíamos yendo de tienda en tienda ahora a él parecía no importarle. Puede que fuera porque ya no lo obligaba a probarse nada ni lo arrastraba por todas las secciones para encontrar lo que más me gustase a mí, sino que íbamos más relajados y mirando sin ninguna prisa. Aunque prefiero pensar que su repentino buen humor se debía a que yo lo había tomado de la mano mientras caminábamos. No es como si fuese algo realmente especial, pero todo su rostro se iluminó mientras apretaba mi mano con firmeza.

—¿Magnus Bane? —Oí una voz a mis espaldas.

Habíamos entrado a una enorme librería que al parecer él visitaba con bastante frecuencia. Ya habíamos buscado unos libros que mi criatura necesitaba para la universidad, unos mangas para el adorable Max y ahora Alexander se había alejado a buscar algo de lectura para entretenerse mientras yo hacía lo propio. Desgraciadamente para mi ego me había acostumbrado tanto a leer los cómics de Spiderman que él me compraba que había acabado enganchándome a las historias de ese tío hortera. Alguien debería enseñar a los dibujantes de Marvel lo que es la moda y el buen gusto.

No era ningún demonio de los de mi clase, eso lo tenía muy claro porque no me sentía débil. Quizá podía ser algún humano con el que me había acostado o incluso algún demonio de un rango inferior al mío. Sea como fuere no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que alguien que me conoce lo suficiente como para saber mi nombre completo se acerque a Alexander. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo se puso cuando conoció a Tessa Gray y no tengo ninguna intención de volver a hacer que él esté triste.

Me escabullí entre la gente y los estantes dejándome guiar por el olor que desprendía mi criatura. Lamentablemente no hubo suerte.

—¡Magnus! —Me volvieron a llamar mientras una mano me sujetaba del hombro y me instaba a darme la vuelta. Mierda, es peor de lo que imaginé. —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Andas huyendo de algún mundano al que has enfadado?

—Ahora no tengo tiempo, Ragnor. —Lo único peor que una persona que le hable a Alexander mal sobre mí es una persona que realmente me conoce y puede hablar bien. —Tengo que-

—¿Magnus? —Su cálida vocecita me llegó desde la derecha y logré reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que un hombre que iba a toda prisa se chocase contra él.

—Ten más cuidado. —Le siseé al maleducado cuarentón antes de tomar entre mis manos algunos de los múltiples libros que mi criatura llevaba entre sus brazos. —¿Pretendes que vayamos hasta casa con todo esto en transporte público? Te recuerdo que en la taquilla de la entrada tenemos guardadas como treinta bolsas llenas de ropa.

—¿Y eso de quién es culpa? —Murmuró. Entonces Alexander dejó de mirar lo que llevaba en las manos y alzó la vista, fijándolo de inmediato en Ragnor. La desconfianza inundó de inmediato sus facciones al fijarse en la mano de Ragnor, que con mi movimiento había acabado apoyada en mi brazo. —¿Quién es él?

—Joder… —Dijo Ragnor antes de que yo pudiese abrir la boca. —Dime que estás tratando de seducirle y que lo que yo creo que no es verdad.

Mierda.

—¿Y qué es lo que cree usted? —Preguntó mi criatura con altanería. Había olvidado lo antipático que es cuando se lo propone. Adorable.

—Ragnor, hablaremos en otro momento. Te llamaré esta noche y-

—¿Y por qué no hablamos ahora? Hay una cafetería aquí al lado donde la camarera es realmente encantadora. —Su ceño se frunció antes de mirarme de arriba abajo. —Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella. Ahora que casi he conseguido que me haga caso no quiero que me lo estropees.

—No podemos. Tenemos que irnos a casa y-

—¿A casa? —Volvió a interrumpirme mientras fruncía incluso más el ceño.

—Es un Candidato. —Me apresuré a añadir mientras tomaba del brazo a Alexander y lo colocaba tras de mí. —Y tenemos que irnos.

—¿Por qué no aceptamos ir a la cafetería? —Dijo Alexander mientras deshacía todo contacto conmigo. —Me encantaría tomar algo con tu "amigo".

¿Acaso nunca voy a poder pasar un día tranquilo con él? Pienso secuestrarlo y llevarlo muy lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarnos.

..

Alexander había aceptado que yo llamara a un taxi para poder regresar al ático de los Lightwood. Realmente creo que ni sabía lo que estaba aceptando cuando me dijo que sí. Estaba así desde entonces.

Lo sabía. Sabía que no tendría que haber dejado que ellos dos hablasen. Ragnor era de los pocos seres a los que he llegado a considerar como "mis amigos". Y es un buen tipo, de verdad; pero no sabe callarse. No sabe callarse y yo ahora no sé qué debo hacer para arreglar las cosas con mi criatura.

_—¿Así que es un Candidato que ha aceptado ser él quien cumpla el pacto de Invocación?_

Debí haber sabido por dónde iría la conversación si seguía por ahí.

_—¿No serás también virgen, verdad Alec?_

Debí haberle detenido entonces, pero fui un idiota.

_—¡Vaya! ¡Hay algunos que nacen con suerte! ¿Te das cuenta del tremendo poder que te dará cuando lo transformes en uno de los tuyos?_

El taxi ha parado frente al edificio y Alexander me ayuda a bajar las bolsas amablemente. No parece enfadado a simple vista, pero yo he aprendido a leer en su rostro las señales lo que ocurre en su interior. No está enfadado; mi criatura está dolida. Está dolida porque yo no fui capaz de callar a tiempo a un maldito brujo que sé más que de sobras que es incapaz de mantener su verduzca boca cerrada.

_—Lo único que tendrías que hacer para poder acceder al Consejo y convertirte en uno de los líderes es hacer que él se enamorase de ti. —Alexander miró a Ragnor con curiosidad, todavía sin comprender nada. —Esas son las leyes de los tuyos, ¿no? Los Candidatos, los humanos que te ha llamado mediante una Invocación, aquellos que nunca han tenido relaciones sexuales y los que se enamoran de vosotros ¿cada uno de esos factores no os hace más poderosos? —Alexander me miró fijamente con el temor grabado en sus facciones. —¡Si consiguieses que él se enamorase de ti sería perfecto! ¿No crees?_

—Voy a ducharme, ¿vale? —Me dijo mientras entrábamos a su dormitorio y dejábamos todas las bolsas sobre la cama. —Luego puedo ayudarte a guardar toda la ropa y eso.

El teléfono móvil de Alexander, sobre la mesita, comenzó a sonar en ese momento. Me apresuré a contestar cuando vi de quien se trataba.

—Isabelle no va a venir. —Le comenté mientras él buscaba su pijama bajo la almohada. —Dice que ella y Sergio se van a quedar todo el fin de semana en casa de Clarissa y el retrasado.

—Vale. —Fue su escueta respuesta antes de meterse al baño. Joder, tengo que aclarar las cosas.

—¿Os queréis apuntar? Vamos a salir a una discoteca nueva que han abierto. Seguro que te lo pasarás bien. —Preguntó Isabelle. De fondo podía escuchar con cierta interferencia cómo Salomon se quejaba de que no me aprendo su nombre. El chaval es un poco cortito de sesera.

—Tengo cosas que hablar con tu hermano. La verdad es que estoy agradecido de poder estar a solas parar conversar tranquilamente. —Tendí toda la ropa sobre la cama y me dispuse a llevar todas las etiquetas que había cortado, los tickets y las bolsas al cubo de basura de la cocina.

—No le hagas daño. —Amenazó Isabelle antes de colgar.

Demasiado tarde.

..

Alexander estaba tardando más de lo normal. Normalmente él no tarda más de cinco minutos en salir de la ducha. Diez, si quiere relajarse. No me gusta que tarde tanto. Tengo que hablar con él.

* * *

><p>—No sé por qué tanta prisa.<p>

—Algo no va bien con Alec.

—Desde que llegó el demonio purpurina nada ha ido bien con Alec. —Se quejó.

—Te recuerdo que él y yo somos de la misma especie.

—Sí, pero él es gilipollas y tú no. —El ascensor por fin se detuvo al arribar al último piso. —Jonathan y yo somos humanos y, además, de la misma familia; ¿tú ves acaso que él haya heredado mi espectacular atractivo? No, ¿verdad? Pues eso, que no por ser de la misma especie tenéis que ser iguales.

— Un día de estos tu ego va a acabar matándote.

Introduje la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta con todo el sigilo posible. Algo bastante innecesario teniendo en cuenta que Magnus estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión y en seguida se percató de nuestra presencia.

—En todo caso te matará a ti. Mi ego me ama con locura y está realmente celoso de lo nuestro.

Magnus no dijo nada, pero volvió la vista a la televisión mientras soltaba una de sus clásicas bombas:

—Tessa al menos merecía la pena, ¿pero éste? No entiendo cómo puedes jugártela por un humano tan vulgar.

Cuando ambos empezaron a lanzarse frases envenenadas y palabras malsonantes decidí que lo mejor era marcharme a hablar con Alec, que es a lo que había venido en un principio. Hoy lo he notado más que otras veces, me temo. Magnus se va debilitando. Poco a poco, sí, pero dentro de poco llegará a un punto de no retorno.

—¿Alec? —Llamé a la puerta de su habitación. —¿Puedo entrar?

Como no me apresure en lograr que Alec termine su aprendizaje esto va a acabar francamente mal.

* * *

><p>Ni siquiera me había percatado de cuándo se había marchado mi congénere, pero al escuchar el grito proveniente de la habitación de mi criatura mi corazón dio un vuelco.<p>

—¡Will! —Llegó la voz encolerizada de James a través del pasillo. —¡Nos vamos! ¡Ahora!

El Jace moreno y yo nos miramos con asombro antes de que él se irguiese y se marchase a toda prisa tras el peliblanco. Cuando la puerta se cerró con un fuerte portazo tras ellos al fin fui capaz de reaccionar.

—¡Alexander! —Grité fuera de mí.

Mi criatura, mi dulce y adorable criatura apareció en ese momento en la estancia, mirándome con preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó.

Ni siquiera le di tiempo a dar un paso más antes de ir hacia él a toda velocidad y estrecharlo entre mis brazos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Volvió a preguntar cuando al fin aflojé mi agarre e hice que su rostro se alzase para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Qué te ocurre a ti? ¿Qué ha pasado con James?

Alexander me miró con indecisión antes de tomarme de la mano y guiarme de nuevo hasta el sillón, donde me hizo tomar asiento junto a él.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar. —Dijo mientras escondía sus ojos bajo el flequillo, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso.

—Lo sé. Mira, Alec, lo que dijo Ragnor fue una idiotez.

—¿Era mentira?

—¿Qué? No, era cierto. Pero yo nunca haría algo-

—Magnus. —Me interrumpió. Durante unos minutos de angustiante silencio pareció estar debatiéndose entre decirme o no decirme algo que era obvio que para él era sumamente importante. —Ya puedes. —Dijo finalmente. —Pero tiene que ser ya. O mañana. Antes de que venga Isabelle, en todo caso.

Ahora sí que me he perdido.

—Criatura, no sé de qué estás hablando, pero primero tenemos que aclarar lo que ha sucedido hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

—Es lo que estoy haciendo. —Dijo al fin alzando los ojos y fijándolos en los míos. —Ya está: lo has conseguido. Ya puedes Convertirme.

Espera, ¿qué?

—Querías que me enamorase de ti para hacerte más fuerte y eso, ¿no? Pues ya está. —Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, avivando incluso más la rabia que había comenzado a arder en mi interior. —Te a-

Coloqué mi mano sobre su boca con quizá más brusquedad de la necesaria, pero tenía que parar todo esto si no quería acabar explotando. Me pone enfermo. ¿Acaso no sabe quién soy yo? Humano estúpido…

—No hables, ¿quieres? Tu voz es molesta. —Sus ojos me miraron con dolor mientras yo me ponía en pie. —¿A qué esperas? —Le pregunté con altivez mientras comenzaba a desabrochar mi cinturón. —Desvístete.

La rabia comenzó a apoderarse de mí cuando él se levantó y comenzó a hacer exactamente lo que yo le había ordenado. No… no era rabia…. Era dolor. Dolor al percatarme del concepto que él tenía de mí.

Cuando estuve completamente desnudo me dediqué a observarle mientras él terminaba de hacer lo propio. Su rostro trataba de mostrarse decidido, pero yo podía ver la verdad a través de sus sinceros ojos. Eres incapaz de mentir, criatura, por mucho que lo intentes. Y me pone enfermo que trates de mentirme a mí.

—Vas a hacerlo todo tú. —Le dije mientras me tumbaba en sofá, colocándome lo más cómodamente que podía debido a mi altura y el tamaño del mismo. —Vamos ¿a qué esperas?

Cuando él me miró con pánico mezclado con vergüenza tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que esto lo estaba haciendo para darle una lección. También tuve que recordármelo cuando se subió a horcajadas sobre mí y su perfecto trasero rozó mi erección. Un gemido salió involuntariamente de mis labios y Alexander de inmediato alzó la vista hacia mí.

—Ahora penétrate. —Le dije con toda la indiferencia que fui capaz de fingir.

—¿Sin preparación? —Preguntó mientras volvía la vista y la fijaba en mi erección. Mi criatura tragó grueso antes de mirarme con ojitos de cordero que va directo al matadero. —Dolerá.

—¿Crees que me importa?

Y entonces llegaron. Nada más salir esas cuatro palabras de mi boca las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos y pronto mojaron sus pálidas mejillas. Mi intención era llegar más lejos. Quería que él estuviese a punto de penetrarse a sí mismo para detener todo en un último y dramático segundo. Pero no puedo verle llorar. Es desgarrador ver triste a un ángel.

—Estúpido. —Le dije mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y hacía que su cuerpo se doblase hasta que nuestros rostros quedasen frente a frente. —Estúpido, ¿de verdad creíste que yo solo te quería para volverme más fuerte? ¿Que no eres nada más para mí? — Repetí mientras repartía pequeños besos por su cara, recogiendo sus lágrimas con mis labios. —Eres un humano estúpido.

—Y tú estás loco. —Dijo lentamente cuando al fin pudo calmarse lo suficiente. —Por un segundo creí que lo harías de verdad.

—Parecía que era lo que querías. Tú mismo lo ofreciste, ¿recuerdas?

Alexander se incorporó levemente, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos. Sus ojos, aun brillantes por las recientes lágrimas derramadas, se cerraron lentamente antes de que él uniese nuestros labios. No quise intervenir más de lo necesario. Quería dejar que mi pequeño humano me demostrase lo que él desea.

Sus carnosos labios me besaron con una lentitud exasperante pero extremadamente caliente, llevándome por la frágil línea que separa el "quiero abrazarte y demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí" del "quiero enterrarme dentro de ti hasta que te vuelvas loco de placer y tus labios sean incapaces de volver a pronunciar otra cosa que no sea mi nombre". Cuando su ahora experta lengua se coló en mi boca al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban sin sutileza alguna mi torso desnudo tuve muy claro que el sendero que él había tomado era el segundo.

Haciendo alarde de mi fuerza sobrehumana lo tomé de las caderas y nos alcé a ambos lo suficiente como para poder adoptar una postura mucho más cómoda y placentera para mis sentidos. Mi criatura seguía a horcajadas sobre mí, pero ahora ambos nos encontrábamos sentados. No es que la otra postura me molestase, pero estando acostado no era capaz de ver con tanta precisión su espectacular cuerpo. Teniendo algo tan delicioso frente a mí ¿por qué desperdiciar la oportunidad de contemplarlo?

—Me estás mirando de _esa_ manera otra vez. —Me dijo con suavidad. Sus manos se acercaron a las mías, que aún seguían aferradas a sus caderas, e hicieron presión para que mi agarre descendiese y se centrase en algo mucho más apetitoso.

—Tú me provocas para que lo haga, ¿qué culpa tengo yo? —Sonreí con malicia mientras apretaba sus firmes y deliciosas nalgas.

Alexander pegó un respingo de sorpresa, pero inmediatamente después se relajó y me dedicó una mirada llena de dulzura que no se correspondía en absoluto con los sensuales movimientos que estaban haciendo sus caderas en ese momento para frotar ambas erecciones. Un suave beso fue depositado en la comisura de mis labios antes de que él cesase todo movimiento por parte de ambos sujetando mis muñecas de nuevo. ¿Y ahora qué? Necesito sentir ese precioso culo entre mis manos. YA.

—Magnus, yo- —Empezó.

Lo miré con curiosidad mientras él me devolvía la mirada con vergüenza, sus pálidas mejillas adquiriendo ese color rosado que lo hace ver tan adorable. Cuando cerró los ojos creí que nunca sabría lo que quería decirme. Y, bueno, en cierta forma él no me dijo nada. Mi criatura hizo más fuerte el agarre en una de mis muñecas y guió mi mano hasta su boca, donde se encargó de impregnar mis dedos con su saliva.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Intenté bromear para tratar de controlarme a mí mismo. No quiero interrumpirle. Quiero que él disfrute de lo que deseé.

Mi criatura soltó mi mano y se sujetó con fuerza a mis hombros, alzando sus caderas y dejando que boca descansase junto a mi oído.

—Magnus —Pidió mientras con una de sus manos comenzaba a tocarse a sí mismo. —Mételos dentro, por favor.

No te hace falta rogar por nada, mi criatura.

Su cuerpo ya casi no notaba la intromisión inicial; ya no sentía dolor al principio, solo malestar. Mis dedos no pueden compararse a lo que vendrá cuando por fin encuentre una solución a todo esto, pero al menos me siento orgulloso de estar adiestrando bien su cuerpo. Puede que no quiera estar junto a Alexander solo por el sexo, pero desde luego es algo que no pienso dejar de lado en ningún momento.

Mi criatura se estremecía cada vez que sacaba y metía mis dígitos, moviéndolos en su interior, expandiendo y tocando todo lo que me era posible. Pequeños jadeos se escapaban de sus labios. Cuando al fin alcancé su próstata mi humano pegó un saltito encantador y chupó con fuerza mi cuello para no gritar.

—¿Se siente bien, criatura? —Él gimió más fuerte, como queriendo demostrar el placer que estaba sintiendo a través de esos preciosos sonidos y no mediante las palabras. —¿Te imaginas cómo se sentirá cuando sea algo mucho más grande, duro y caliente lo que se abra paso en tu interior?

Su cuerpo entero se tensó y lo sentí temblar sobre mí. Mis dedos, todavía enterrados profundamente en su interior, notaron cómo sus paredes se contraían deliciosamente. Santo infierno, no quiero ni imaginar lo magnífico que debe de ser correrme yo mismo dentro de él, sentir sus músculos apretando deliciosamente mi miembro mientras-

—Magnus. —Gimió mi pequeño en voz baja cuando al fin retiré mis dedos. —Gracias.

¿Gracias? ¿A mí?

..

Mi criatura aún respiraba agitadamente a causa de su reciente orgasmo cuando escuchamos voces a través de la puerta de entrada. Al parecer Isabelle estaba rebuscando las llaves en alguno de sus enormes y desordenados bolsos mientras Severus se quejaba de que fuesen a llegar tarde a no me importa dónde.

—Dijiste que mi hermana no vendría hoy. —Dijo Alexander mientras me besaba delicadamente en la mejilla. Me extrañó no encontrar rastro alguno de nerviosismo en su voz pese a que ambos estábamos desnudos y cubiertos de sudor y semen sobre el sofá que daba directamente hacia la puerta. —Todavía le costará otros tres minutos encontrar las llaves. —Respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa mientras se bajaba de mi regazo.

Estuve a punto de levantarme yo también para dirigirnos a su dormitorio cuando mi criatura colocó su mano en mi pecho e hizo presión para que no me moviese de donde estaba. Cuando se puso de rodillas frente a mí mientras me miraba con los ojos cargados de lujuria me creí morir.

—Todavía no has terminado de alimentarte. —Comentó como si tal cosa mientras separaba mis piernas.

—Tu hermana está a punto de entrar, criatura. —Me obligué a decir, por su bien. Mi entrepierna, en cambio, no parecía estar de acuerdo con las palabras que salían de mi boca. —Yo ya estoy completamente saciado con lo que hemos hecho, créeme.

Y tan saciado. Hacía días que no me sentía tan bien.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Has recuperado tus fuerzas? —Asentí lentamente con la cabeza, incapaz de abrir a sabiendas de que lo único que saldría de ella serían gemidos de súplica. —Entonces utiliza tus truquitos de magia para hacer que se vayan.

Lo miré durante unos segundos con estupefacción. ¿Mi criatura? ¿Tirando a su hermana de casa para poder practicarme sexo oral?

—¡Las encontré! — Escuché el grito triunfal de Isabelle.

—Alec. —Gemí mientras mi pequeño humano usaba sus manos para separar incluso más mis piernas e inclinarse sobre mí hasta depositar un para nada inocente beso en la cabeza de mi erección.

—Quiero saborearte. —Dijo con simpleza antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a rozarme con sus labios.

Y entonces lancé el conjuro e hice que Isabelle y su nerd perrito olvidasen por qué habían venido hasta aquí y se dieran la vuelta para volver a marchase a casa del rubio o a cualquier sitio a una distancia considerable de nosotros. Los conjuros sobre la mente y la memoria de las personas son demasiado poderosos y durante un instante me sentí desfallecer. Pero entonces su húmeda y caliente boca comenzó a engullirme con maestría.

..

—Antes me asustaste mucho. —Dijo con la cara todavía enterrada en la curvatura de mi cuello. —Creí que de verdad llegarías hasta el final y me transformarías en un monstruo.

—Eso ha dolido. —Dije mientras fingía una exagerada mueca de dolor.

Mi criatura soltó una risita antes de depositar un suave beso en mi cuello, justo donde yo sabía que me había dejado un precioso chupetón que yo me encargaría de lucir con orgullo.

—Tú no eres un monstruo, pero estoy seguro de que yo lo sería. —Alexander se alzó levemente, lo suficiente para poder encararnos. —No quiero transformarme en algo así.

—Tú no podrías transformarte en un monstruo, criatura.

—Lo haría. Sé que lo haría si me separan de ti.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza ante aquellas simples palabras. Tan simples y sinceras, tan puras y llenas de amor. Amor.

—Criatura. —Susurré contra sus labios. Alexander gimió y acercó más su rostro hasta unir nuestros labios. Le devolví el beso gustosamente durante unos segundos, pero enseguida me separé, ansioso de escuchar cómo me lo decía. —Dime lo que sientes por mí.

La sonrisa boba que iluminaba su rostro desapareció y fue sustituida de inmediato por una mueca de confusión que milésimas después se convirtió en un puchero. Adorablemente hermoso.

—Dijiste que no querías oírlo. —Dijo mientras trataba de alejarse de mí.

Que te lo has creído. Lo sujeté con fuerza de la cintura, impidiendo que se moviera más de lo necesario. Es más: los pequeños movimientos que hacía tratando de liberarse lo único que conseguían era provocar un placentero roce en cierta parte de mi anatomía que a este paso no tardaría en volver a despertar.

—Y tú dijiste que querías que te transformara en un demonio que te alejaría para siempre de tu familia y de mí.

—Yo no dije eso. No literalmente, al menos. —Se quejó. Pero yo ya había ganado. Lo supe cuando un precioso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y él me miró con la mirada más pura y hermosa que he visto jamás. —Te amo.

Su voz diciendo esas dos palabras traspasó mi corazón, mi alma y todo mi ser, dejándome vacío y perdido como un niño indefenso; como un demonio que cometió el terrible error de enamorarse de un ángel pese a saber que lo suyo nunca podría salir bien.

—¿Magnus? —Preguntó con angustia en la voz. —¿Por qué lloras?

Lloro porque te amo. Lloro porque he comprendido que aunque consiga encontrar una solución y logre mantenerte humano tú algún día morirás y yo seguiré aquí, viviendo infinitas vidas sin volver a escuchar esas dos palabras saliendo de tus labios.

—Tengo miedo. —Dije en su lugar.

Alexander me miró con cautela, acariciando mi rostro tranquilizadoramente.

—¿De mí? —Parecía ansioso, perdido. Quizás incluso temeroso de haber hecho algo indebido. Mi siempre inseguro humano.

—Sí. —Dije mientras alzaba mi mano y comenzaba a acariciar yo también su rostro del mismo modo que él acariciaba el mío. —, de lo que siento por ti.

..

Alexander no me pidió que le aclarase qué era lo que sentía por él. Puede que por miedo a que mi respuesta fuera diferente a la suya. Puede que por miedo a que fuese la misma. Sea como fuere, ambos descansamos sobre el sofá con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados antes de que mi frágil humano me besase una última vez y se pusiese en pie, echando a andar en dirección a las habitaciones.

Desde mi posición en el salón escuché el sonido de la ducha al abrirse y, por un momento, pensé en ir corriendo a unirme a él. Pero algo me frenó.

_ —Te amo, Magnus. Siempre te amaré —Susurró contra mis labios. —Te lo prometo._

_ —No eres más que un necio humano._

Alexander no es Camille. Sé que él no me hará daño, sé que él no me traicionará. ¿Y entonces por qué no he podido decirle nada? No me ha presionado. Él no me ha presionado y yo se lo agradezco, pero duele saber que él seguramente necesite tanto como yo escuchar esas palabras y yo no he sido capaz de dárselas. En realidad no soy capaz de darle nada y lo único que hago es quitarle cosas. Le quito su tiempo, su energía, le obligo a hacerme caso, a dejar de lado a su familia y amigos… prácticamente lo he obligado a amarme. Necesito cambiar. Necesito hacerle feliz de la forma en la que él ha conseguido volver a hacerme feliz a mí.

Mientras me dirijo hacia nuestro dormitorio, con su hermosa voz diciéndome aquellas dos palabras todavía resonando en mi cabeza, la ducha se cierra y el agua deja de caer contra la cerámica. Ale, adiós a mi fantástico plan de confesarle mis sentimientos estando ambos empapados y desnudos, listos para un precioso final lleno de gemidos.

Cuando abro la puerta del baño, silenciosamente para al menos tratar de darle una sorpresa, me encuentro a mi criatura apoyada en el lavabo mirándose fijamente al espejo. No debería ser nada extraño (quiero decir: siendo tan jodidamente perfecto como lo es él, ¿quién no se pasaría el día contemplándose en un espejo?), pero mi criatura nunca ha prestado demasiada atención a su aspecto. Creo que nunca lo he visto peinarse o mirarse en un espejo para ver si está arreglado antes de ir por las mañanas a clase.

—Criatura. —Lo llamo mientras me acerco a él y lo abrazo por la espalda. —¿Qué haces?

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta él mientras me mira a los ojos a través del cristal. —¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué yo?

Porque te amo. Pero las palabras no salen de mi boca. No puedo. ¡Joder! ¡Quiero que él lo sepa!

—Quiero decir —Continúa al no recibir ninguna respuesta por mi parte, ignorando la batalla contra mí mismo que se libra en mi interior. —: hay miles de personas ahí fuera mucho más interesantes que yo. O con un físico muchísimo mejor, para ser el caso. ¿Por qué entonces yo? —Alexander se llevó una de sus manos a su cabello, enredando y dando tirones a un pequeño mechón entre su pelo. —Sé que te gusta eso de que tenga los ojos azules y el pelo negro, pero según Ragnor si me transformas en uno de los tuyos podrás ser muy poderoso ¿no? ¿Por qué no lo haces, entonces? ¿Por qué luego no buscas a otro?

Tanta tontería junta me está dando dolor de cabeza.

—Alexander, ¿sabes la historia del percebe feo? —Su cara de estupefacción no tiene precio.

—¿Qué?

—El percebe feo.

—Magnus tú- —Su mirada ahora parecía preocupada. Mi criatura giró su rostro y colocó su mano contra mi frente. —¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te encuentras mal?

—Una vez hubo un percebe feo. —Comencé a relatar. —Era tan feo que todos se murieron. Fin.

—¿Eso era una indirecta?

—No, no ¡es una historia muy famosa del mundo humano!

—Tú no estás bien de la cabeza. ¿De dónde has sacado semejante imbecilidad

—No es una imbecilidad. Simplemente quería animarte explicándote algo muy sencillo. —Me quejé. —Tu hermano pequeño sí lo entiende. Debería darte vergüenza que sea más inteligente que tú

—¿Qué debería entender?¿Qué soy tan feo que todos a mi alrededor se van a morir cuando me miren? Sigo sin comprender exactamente cómo debería ayudarme todo esto.

—Sí, la verdad es que no es una historia muy buena, pero ha cumplido su cometido. —Alexander me miró como queriéndome decir "¿en serio?". —Te ha quitado tus estúpidas ideas de la cabeza y te ha hecho sonreír.

Alexander volvió la cabeza de nuevo al espejo y se miró durante unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas. Lo he escuchado reír varias veces, y a mí me sonríe casi a diario; pero esto… nunca había escuchado algo tan hermoso. Todo su rostro se ha iluminado y pequeñas lagrimitas se acumulan en el borde de sus ojos. Es precioso. Nunca pensé que me gustaría verle llorar.

—Mi ángel. —Susurré contra su cabello aún húmedo por su reciente ducha.

Lo que me recuerda que yo todavía estoy desnudo y cubierto de nuestro semen. Tengo que oler a rayos.

—Por el Ángel, ¡eres tan idiota! —Dijo cuando al fin se calmó.

Mi criatura se volteó hacia mí y me miró con una sonrisa enorme aun cubriendo su rostro. Mierda. Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que está escasamente cubierto con una pequeña toalla en la cintura que no cubre más de lo necesario.

—¿Quieres que nos duchemos juntos? —Preguntó cuando vio hacia dónde se dirigían mis pensamientos.

—Por Dios ¡sí!

Alexander me guiñó el ojo de forma pícara antes de dejar caer la toalla y dirigirse de nuevo hacia la ducha de la que acababa de salir. Quise decírselo en ese momento, pero ¿cómo iba a pensar yo en cualquier otra cosa cuando tenía a mi hermosa criatura en la ducha esperándome para que lo haga mío?

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, lo confieso: amo Bob Esponja. Es una serie tan endiabladamente estúpida que parece la vida real. Dios, ¡Si yo misma soy una extraña mezcla entre Calamardo y Gary! Lo cual es un poco traumante, para ser sinceros.<strong>

** Mmmm… Eeeeeen fin, que sí, que ya me voy xD**

**Capi dedicado a ti, mi pequeño percebe, por demostrarme que no soy la única loca inmadura que se divierte viendo a una esponja y una estrella diciendo idioteces. El poder del humor idiota se extenderá hasta los confines del universo algún día *-***


End file.
